RWBY-cember
by Maxaro
Summary: 28 Christmas/holiday/winter themed one-shots about all fluffy things RWBY! Will there be romance? Of course. Will it be cute? Absolutely. Will there be smut? Probably. Updates daily until January 1st. Co-written with my beloved The Loneliest of All. Happy holidays everyone!
1. 1st day: Sisters outing

Weiss held back the urge to skip happily beside her sister, sneaking a few happy and somewhat eager peeks up at her expression as they both narrowly avoided bumping into anyone. The crowd in the mall was larger than usual, and Weiss knew exactly why. The Christmas decorations were absolutely beautiful this season. Everyone was shopping very nearly last minute as they tended to do, but Weiss already had all seven of her gifts picked out for her closest friends, and Winter had came to visit, so this trip to the mall wasn't one she was worried or nervous about. Rather, it was her sheer _happiness_ that threatened to get the best of her.

Winter would be lying if she said she wasn't nearly as excited as her sister, whom she could easily tell wanted to practically dance in joy. It had been so long since they had a chance to do something like this, just spend time as "normal" people. With her position in the military and Weiss' school spending time together was nearly impossible under normal circumstances, but right now, as Christmas day neared, they could finally leave their obligations behind them and be sisters once more.

"So..." Weiss began, and Winter counted to three in her head. One. Two. Three. "What do you wanna do first I can't believe we actually have time to spend together we should go get our nails done OOH and maybe we can go pick out a few dresses from one of the Schnee owned clothing stores would that be a bit weird I think it would be a bit weird..." her stream of words suddenly changed to a deep breath and nervous laughter. "I hi-hi-mean... what do you think sounds fun?" Weiss finally asked slowly, her cheeks glowing a faint pink.

Winter giggled at her sister's excited state, happy to finally be able let her military persona go bury itself if only for a while.

"What I think sounds fun is spending time with you, Weiss. I'm ready to do whatever you want today." She said with a smile as she took her little sister's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They never really had too much time together as kids, and as busy as they both were, doing anything together sounded like the most appealing thing in the world.

Weiss held in her squee of excitement and tried to pull Winter into a random clothing store that they were passing by. Winter didn't recognize the branding, so it most definitely was not a Schnee owned store. Winter gave Weiss an amused smile as she pulled her along to the back, and in what seemed like no time at all, she was suddenly carrying about 64 random articles of clothing in her hands, and Weiss was excitedly smiling up at her.

"You know father will kill us if we buy so much clothing, right?" Winter asked with a smirk. Weiss simply nodded excitedly, her words obviously not registering fully in her mind as she just kept smiling.

Winter simply shook her head and chuckled, randomly looking through the pile of clothes in her arms as they made their towards the changing room. There were dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, jackets in an assortment of colors, but the thing that caught Winter's eyes was the pure white set of lacy underwear... in Weiss' size.

Winter couldn't resist putting on a devilish grin. How could she resist such an opportunity. "So... little sis. Have any potential suitors caught your eyes yet?" Weiss suddenly coughed and sputtered, the pink that was on her cheeks returning full force.

"W-what?" Weiss' voice suddenly shifted an octave higher than usual, and she turned to look away from her sister with slight worry.

"I'm just saying, when I was in training for the military I was surrounded by rather gorgeous, and attractive people, it's only fair for me to assume Beacon is the same." Winter smirked.

Said smirk quickly turned into a full-blown grin as Weiss devolved into a furiously blushing, stammering mess. "If I recall correctly there were quite a few handsome fellas and gorgeous gals when I came to visit for the Vytal tournament, within your own team even. That Yang girl certainly stood out, as well as her partner. And in that other team, across the hall from yours if what you told me is correct, that Lie Ren fellow was an exotic one." If her face got any redder, Winter suspected that Weiss might explode just from the blood pressure in her head.

"And your partner? The one I was introduced to first. Ruby Rose. She was cute, if not just a little underwhelming and a bit too quirky. And I remember team SSSN from the tournament, and I also remember you cheering particularly hard for a certain blue haired dork." Weiss wanted to scream no, but she really couldn't. Everything Winter was saying was true, except for Neptune, but only because they had tried it, and he was not what she expected him to be like. Every other person her sister was bringing up was undeniably attractive, and more often than not had made her hot under the collar.

"But something is telling me," Winter said, "That I'm leaving someone out..." her grin grew even bigger, and Weiss was at the edge of a very deep cliff.

"Someone who you yourself admitted had feelings for you... am I getting closer?" Weiss was quickly becoming convinced her sister was actually an evil Grimm who's sole purpose was to make her die from embarrassment.

Involuntarily, she realized, she must have nodded her head, if the evil grin spreading on the Grimm-pretending-to-be-her-sister's face was anything to go by.

"I wonder who it could be," Winter sang with glee. "I bet they're the same person you picked this lingerie out for." She laughed wickedly as Weiss very quickly grabbed half of her load and ran into one of the dressing rooms. "Oh Weiss, you can't get away from me that easy you know."

"Yes I can!" Weiss yelled indignantly inside the small, enclosed space.

"Not when the room beside you is unoccupied~" Weiss groaned, realizing she basically sealed her own doom.

As the countdown to her demise ticked down, Weiss spotted a ventilation shaft above her. For a few moments she stood and weighed the pros and cons of jumping up and climbing into what seemed like her only option for escape.

'Hmm... if I vault of the walls and manage to land a precise kick on the exact place I might be able to remove the cover so I may crawl in and die there...' she pondered as she thoughtfully stroked her chin with her thumb and pointer.

"Weiss, I think we need to get serious for a small moment here." Came Winter's voice from the other side of the wall to the left of her. The sound of Winter taking on her normal tone stopped Weiss' thoughts in their tracks. "It's Jaune, isn't it?"

Winter didn't personally know Jaune, but she knew his reputation at Beacon. Needless to say she wasn't impressed in the slightest, but Weiss did seem really happy, and that was all that mattered to her. But there was still the subject of the lingerie, and as Weiss' big sister she felt like it was important that it was discussed. She felt like she needed to watch over Weiss, and all the choices she made, after all, to help stop her from making terrible decisions. She needed to know some things.

Weiss mumbled something that Winter had since long learned to take as an affirmative, and she couldn't help but smile a little. Despite his less than stellar performance at the festival, from what Weiss had told her it was clear to her that Jaune was very much in love with her sister and not just her name, and that made her very relived. However, there were still some important aspect about their "relationship" that she needed to know.

"So, have you guys had sex yet?" She asked as she examined the craftsmanship on one of the dresses Weiss had brought her.

The loud thud from Weiss' dressing room that followed this question made her smile slyly, glad that even after so long she could still effectively fluster her sister with blunt statements and questions.

"N-n-none of your business!" Was the reply, which Winter knew immediately meant yes. Indeed. Undoubtedly. You know it. Several times. Actually we did it last night. Okay so a few of those may have just been the way she took the response as it stood, but Winter wouldn't be surprised if all of those things were true.

Regrettably, she had to let her sly smile fall, the serious tone once again entering her voice. "Weiss, I trust you, don't ever doubt that, but I still can't help but want to make sure _you're_ sure about what you're doing. I just don't want to see you hurt if things don't work out with Jaune, like what apparently happened with Neptune. Just how do you feel about him, do you see you guys staying together long?" She hoped that Weiss understood just what she meant with her question, that she just wanted to be sure she hadn't given her heart to the "wrong" person.

"Winter..." Weiss looked in the mirror on the door and sat down on one of the small wooden stools provided for comfort. "To tell you the truth, we haven't been together for too long. No one really knows about it. It's only been about a month, in all honesty. But you know I would never do anything like this, let alone let anyone see me in such a way, if I weren't absolutely sure." She heard her sister let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you at least being safe?"

Weiss couldn't help but let out a giggle at that, not noticing how Winter's eyes suddenly became huge and her posture stiff as a board. "Despite what most people would say if you asked them, Jaune actually knows what he's doing when it comes to this. He's being careful, we've never not used protection, and we've never done anything both of us didn't want to do."

Winter regained her natural posture and relaxed state and shook her head slightly, hating that she jumped the gun like that. "That's good, I was a bit worried that you weren't taking this as seriously as you could have. One last thing, and this is mainly for my own personal peace of mind... which one of you initiated it first, and... was your first time as perfect as it should be…?"

Weiss looked down on her hands, thinking back to her and Jaune's first time, and a smile quickly spread across her lips. "It was me who initiated it, Jaune never pressured me once. He... only the people close to him, those who really know him, would believe you if you told them this, but Jaune's really serious about this stuff. He told me as soon as we decided to be together that we would take this at my pace, that he would never do anything I didn't want, and that he would never pressure me into anything. Our first time... I don't know if it was perfect, but I'm sure it was as close to perfect as one can possibly get."

Her fears eased, Winter smiled. Glad that her sister was lucky enough to have someone who took that kind of stuff seriously. Her first time was certainly not perfect, it was in fact far from it. She regretted who she had chosen to share it with. But the fact that Weiss didn't meant she was already doing better in romance than she ever had.

"He sounds like a keeper."

Weiss' smile turned into the dopiest grin imaginable. "He sure is."

"And that's exactly why we're going to find you something to show him EXACTLY what he means to you~!"

"Wait what?"

"Try on the lingerie Weiss, we're starting operation Best Girlfriend Ever."

Weiss stared blankly at the wall in front of her for a moment, now completely sure that her real sister was dead and this Grimm in the stall next to her had forever taken her place. Once again she looked up at the vent above her, the idea of climbing into it and dying sounding more preferable by the second.

"When did you take Winter's appearance and place, foul creature of Grimm?" She asked, eyes locked on the tempting vent.

The giggle that came In reply was pure evil, and Weiss shivered as Winter spoke in a dark voice, "Oh your sister has been dead for a long time..." before immediately brightening. "Hurry please, we've got a lot of work to do~!" Weiss hung her head in resignation and began to undress.

"Alright, but if we're doing this, you can't be biased! Don't just do what you always used to do and say everything looks good on me because I'm your little sister, I need you to think like a blonde, dorky, tall guy who's only ever seen his girlfriend nude in the dark!"

"Oh my, so she still has a sense of humor. I was afraid all that time away from me had dulled you!"

"I hate you."

"I know, I hate you too."


	2. 2nd day: The evil might of Yang

Yang laughed evilly as she made her way towards JNPR's room, her six months Worth of planning finally about to come to fruition. In her arms laid an innocent looking cardboard box, carefully held still so the beast within said box wouldn't become agitated... yet.

In the following moments her evil plan would be hatched, and despair would fall upon those that didn't deserve it! She bit her lip and balanced the box very skillfully in one hand, and knocked on the door with the other. She knew that right now there were only two people in the dorm, and it was a very real thing that she ruin a precious moment between the two of them. Upon hearing Jaune shout, "the door's open," she barely held in a giddy laugh. She shook the box with all of her might, and quickly knelt down and opened it up, covering the rest of the crack under the door with random towels she had stuffed in between her breasts. And now, she thought, it was time to play the waiting game.

For a moment there was silence, no sound coming from the room apart from some shuffling from the occupants, both no doubt sitting on Jaune's bed.

"I said it was open, you can come i- eeeeeeeeeeek!" Yang heard Jaune scream, the beast clearly doing its job with gusto!

"Jaune? What's wro- aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She heard Weiss scream too, and that was the final straw for her. Yang fell over in front of the door, holding her stomach as she laughed in pure glee.

Inside the room, Jaune and Weiss looked to and fro frantically, standing upon two of the four beds. Jaune sent one look at Weiss, who looked right back into his soul, pleading for him to find and kill the surely ferocious monster.

"Oh no," he replied to her wordless plea. "I'm not setting one foot on the floor until I know for sure that thing is dead!"

"But you're supposed to be the one who kills the bugs!"

"I'M AFRAID OF BUGS!"

At his very loud proposal, Yang started laughing even harder.

"JAUNE KILL THE BUG, OH MY GOD, FOR THE LOVE OF MONTY KILL IT!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING THAT THING IS FUCKING HUGE, YOU KILL IT!"

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED UPON YOU BEING THE BUG KILLER IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!"

"WE DID NO SUCH THING!"

Yang was crying from laughter, her breath hitching as every time she drew in air she began laughing again. She had caught the honestly not that big beetle running amok on the other side of the door earlier that summer. For many weeks and months she had kept the little bugger happy and well fed for this exact moment. She knew neither Weiss nor Jaune held any love for insects in any form and that the cold weather of the winter months came as a relief to both of them.

But them being happy didn't sit well at all with Yang! They needed to live in constant fear, even when their buggy enemies were supposed to be asleep!

"IF YOU WON'T KILL IT," said Weiss, "AND I WON'T KILL IT, THE WHO THE HELL WILL!? JAUNE ARC, IF I NEED TO FIND ANOTHER PERSON TO ACCEPT INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP JUST SO THEY'LL KILL THE GODDAMNED BUG I WILL END YOU!"

"OKAY, OKAY! AH, OH GOD IT CAN FLY! QUICK, TOSS ME MY SWORD!" Yang was nearly completely out of breath. "WAIT, DON'T LITERAL-" The sound of metal colliding with a thick human skull echoed through and out the room, making Yang's lungs empty completely. It seemed as though no more air would allow itself into them.

"OH MY GOD, JAUNE ARE YOU OKAY?!" Yang gasped and choked as the familiar sound of Myrtenaster shooting out ice dust met her ears.

Yang felt Death's cold embrace get closer and closer, and as she finally departed the world of the living one last thought went through her mind _, 'Worth it!'_


	3. 3rd day: Purring kittens

Jaune fell back onto his bed with a slightly stressed sigh, wanting nothing more than to rest from all the hard work he had somehow gotten through earlier that day. After both spending _hours_ shoveling snow with Ren in the biting cold and harsh winds and then even more hours studying with Blake he was exhausted. Why exactly? Because apparently, to Blake, studying in the library did not mean the same thing it meant to him and Ruby. Being in a relationship with the both of them, he should have expected that.

What it meant for Ruby was a lot of staring, and whispering, and cuddles, and occasionally doing some work to make people thing they weren't just using studying as an excuse to be alone.

But to Blake, it apparently meant actually studying. Very, very, very, very intensely. The door to his and his team's room opened, and he didn't even need to look to know who it was. The very familiar sound of Blake's almost silent footsteps making their way to his bed meant one of two things.

1\. He was about to be swamped with even more work. Somehow.

Or,

2\. He was about to get cuddles.

He hoped for the latter, and not a moment later felt Blake nudge him over and settle down next to him. "You did a good job today, Jaune."

"You're evil."

"I am, but someone has to make sure you actually study. I did the same thing with Ruby just last week. I know the two of you don't actually study. I'm not blind. And I spend a lot of time in the library." He groaned. "You did a good job, though, I mean it. You're really good at studying as long as the subject is something you like. I think you might even be a faster reader than me sometimes." She said with a giggle, taking his hand in hers. "But I also think you should treat me to something after I so diligently helped you today..."

Jaune smiled, he knew what was coming and, despite her saying it was a treat for _her_ , Blake knew it was just as much of a reward to him.

Jaune very gently undid her bow, putting it aside. He stared at her ears happily, soaking in the fact that she trusted him so much. He placed his hand carefully near her right ear and stroked slowly. She relaxed immediately, her eyes slowly falling closed. "Anytime, you just have to ask."

It was an odd action, one that he had to get used to. Petting someone that is. But it was one he adapted to quickly, and greatly enjoyed. It was just weird enough to be charming, and the way she actually purred like a kitten was nice too. She stuck her face in the crook of his neck and purred.

Despite the soreness in his hands after pushing what must have amounted to _tonnes_ of snow in the end, he was honestly grateful for Blake's help. And petting her ears was certainly something that would do them both good. Blake receiving pleasure and Jaune becoming relaxed.

He could honestly spend hours just listening to her purring and seeing how her body moved every once in awhile to make sure she was in the most comfortable position possible while petting her ears. He had never experienced something more therapeutic in his life. He had asked her once just how it felt, and she had told him it was getting your back scratched, but at the same time you were also having sex, and also someone was massaging you and making your entire body feel like putty. Jaune wasn't sure if he believed that it really felt like that, but it wasn't like he could recreate it, so would just have to trust his endlessly beautiful and endlessly adorable girlfriend.

After sitting for sometime with her face in the crook of his neck, Blake curled up against his side even more, her head removing itself from his neck and descending down to lay on his lap, still purring as loudly as ever.

 _'Sometimes,'_ Jaune mused, _'You really don't understand just how cute you are, kitten...'_

Jaune heard the bedroom door open once more, and, again, he didn't need to look up to know who it was. Ruby's footsteps were always frantic in ways, really relaying just how much energy she had. But when he actually did look up from Blake he was shocked to see how much energy it seemed she didn't have, her thick winter coat being thrown haphazardly onto the floor. Blake didn't acknowledge her presence at all, too absorbed in getting her special treatment than anything else. Despite her tired appearance, Ruby's eyes lit up at the sight of Blake getting her ear massage.

"Jaune-ey~!" She sang, albeit tiredly. He knew that when she got that tone in her voice there was going to be no denying whatever followed. "Weiss made me study really hard today, and I'm kinda... sorta... really tired."

Jaune smiled at her, just like he had done towards Blake before, and motioned with his head for her to move closer. He knew Blake wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he dared to remove his hand from her ears for as much as a second, so he was careful to keep pleasuring her even as he focused on Ruby.

Ruby quickly closed the distance between them, settling down next to him on his Blake-less side, giving him a quick peck on the lips before moving her head down and laying it on the thigh not already occupied by Blake, sighing contently as her whole body began relaxing.

Jaune placed his free hand on her head and made the motions as if he were petting her non-existent ears, and he very nearly laughed when Ruby tried her hardest to purr like Blake, only to pout and give up four seconds later.

 _'I really don't think either of you understand just how cute you are...'_

Sometimes Jaune wondered just what in Monty's name he ever did to deserve such amazing girlfriends, but at times like this he couldn't care less. He loved both Blake and Ruby, and he would shower them with love and affection as long as they wanted... even if it meant finger cramps.

… or not going to the bathroom when he really needed to.

One does not simply get up when one has a kitty on their lap after all, and Jaune had two at that moment.


	4. 4th day: Bringing love to a snow fight

"You know, Glynda, some part of my brain really should have told me getting into a snowball fight with a woman like you would be a death sentence..." Jaune groaned as he laid in a heap in the snow.

Glynda chuckled. "True, I do have more experience than you. I don't even think you could hit me, let alone throw a snowball properly." She winked playfully, and Jaune felt the challenge swell his pride to levels far beyond what they usually were.

"You're on," he declared, narrowing his eyes, and suddenly received a face full of snow.

"It's not fair!" He yelled as he wiped the snow from his face and pointed at his teacher/unbelievably gorgeous secret girlfriend, "Your santa hat distracted me! How am I supposed to fight when it's making you look adorable!?" He knew if anyone but him were to call Glynda adorable they would meet a swift end within seconds, but for him he was merely pelted in the face with several kilos worth of snowballs once again.

"I'm afraid that that's not my problem, Jaune." Glynda stuck her tongue out in a childish manner, and the bell on the tip of her hat jingled as she threw yet another snowball. Jaune narrowly dodged it. "If you let cute girls distract you then how do you ever hope to become a huntsman?" Her tone was playful, but her words were fighting words nonetheless, and Jaune refused to let his secret girlfriend/teacher shatter his pride. It was far too fragile to be played around with like that.

He dodged another snowball and dipped to the left, picking up as much snow in his hands as possible and making two very rough snow... Shapes? He threw them both at her and missed spectacularly, she didn't even have to move. He groaned as he was pelted once more with a snowball to the back of his head.

Deciding that with his horrible aim hitting Glynda would only happen if he was blessed by his ancestors, Jaune switched tactics. Instead of bringing the snow to Glynda, he would bring Glynda to the snow!

Grinning like a madman he started running towards his snowball _shooting_ teacher/secret girlfriend, the widening of her eyes as she understood what he was planning making him laugh maniacally.

"No no no no! Don't you dare, Jaune!"

"Too late, hope you like the cold!" Glynda cried out as she was tackled to the ground, sending up a small cloud of white, snowy fluff (UNREALISTIC SNOW IS FUN). Jaune laughed at the expression on her face as it rained down onto her skin. She pouted in the way only she could. "Sorry, but I think I just w-..." he was silenced as she kissed him.

Jaune kissed back without hesitation, quickly pulling off one of his gloves and cupping one of her cheeks, the feeling of Glynda's lips against his being something that would never in a million years make him not want to smile.

He felt her arm shift and grew a tiny bit suspicious, but her lips demanded full attention. Their softness was extraordinary, and she always added extra things to the kiss that threatened to kill him. Like when she bit his lower lip gently, or pinned his tongue down just because she had more experience and could. He felt her shift even more, and suddenly the two of them were buried under a small mountain of snow. For a few seconds everything was dark, and then the light returned as they forced their torsos out of the top and laughed.

Glynda touched the tip of her riding crop to his nose and giggled. "No Jaune, I think _I_ just won."

Jaune bit his lip as she kept up her laughing, and pounced on her, sending her riding crop flying somewhere into the endless sea of white, and pulled her down into a semi warm embrace filled with frantic kisses.

"You're," kiss, "Still," kiss, "Not," kiss, "Being," kiss, "Fair!" He laughed as they cuddled in the snow, the cold easily ignored as they kept kissing.

If anyone told Jaune that he would be having a snowball fight ending in a makeout session in the snow with Glynda Goodwitch when he first got to Beacon he would have had that person committed to a mental asylum before could have spouted more insanity.

But now here he was, kissing his teacher/secret girlfriend Glynda Goodwitch in the snow, so he guessed even insane people could be right.

He fell to the side of her and smiled. Life was good at the moment. It was very, very good. Glynda hummed happily beside him. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The words struck him hard, she had never actually said that before.

He smiled and stroked her cheek tenderly, "Not as much as I love you..." he said quietly, the happiness shining in the sparkling green of Glynda's eyes making his entire body feel warm.

They kissed again, softly, lovingly.

Glynda gently wiped a stray strand of his messy hair out of his eyes and felt that she no longer really needed to keep searching for the perfect person, he was already in front of her. Age difference be damned.

Despite how amazing their little moment felt, Jaune unfortunately had to shatter it. "Glynda, as much as I love you, I think the snow is leaking into my pants..."

She clicked her tongue, getting up and helping Jaune to his feet as well. "Then we need to get you inside and out of those things as fast as possible." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the entrance of the dorms. Jaune agreed with her, before realizing fully what she had said. "We wouldn't want you getting sick after all, it's only natural that the next step would be to _warm you up_." Jaune laughed nervously as he was pulled towards his inevitable death to a heart attack.

... or nosebleed, whichever came first.

She pulled him into his room, both of them happy that the rest of team JNPR was on a trip into Vale for the day. The slam of the door closing signaled the end of his life as he knew it, Jaune realized. No matter how he looked at the situation, he would die, either from what Glynda was planning on doing to him or by sheer embarrassment.

After locking the door and throwing some sort of silencing spell, Jaune guessed, Glynda gently pushed him down onto his bed, her hand traveling lower and lower as he sat down until she reached his pants.

"Jaune, you don't need to look nervous," Glynda said. He laughed in a high pitch.

"Nervous? Who's nervous here, not me, pfft, that would be silly!" His voice cracked. He hated when that happened. It seemed like he would never grow out of that. Glynda seemed to love it though, she laughed every time it happened.

"Jaune... look at me." He stared into her eyes hesitantly. "Do you want me to do this?" More than anything in the world. He nodded his head instead of vocalizing his thoughts, afraid his voice would disappear in his throat. "Then just relax, okay?"

With that she leaned in and kissed him, her hands pulling down the zipper and and making quick work of the button on his pants. Slowly she pulled them down, at the same time pushing her tongue into Jaune's mouth. When his pants were on the floor she pulled his jacket off his shoulders and ran her hands lightly across his neck, making him shiver.

Breaking their kiss, much to Jaune's displeasure, Glynda stood up fully and shook off her own coat.

One by one every article of clothing was stripped off her body, and Jaune could only sit back and watch in amazement as she slowly revealed that underneath it all she was wearing, in his opinion, incredibly sexy red lingerie. And to top it all off she never took off her Santa hat.

"Do I even have to voice how totally not fair this is?" He asked. She smirked, as if acknowledging that yes, this time saying that she was being unfair was completely warranted. "Though, I'm not complaining..." he said as he looked away, trying to act as grumpy as he could while all his blood relocated in his body.

Glynda giggled at his attempt to look unhappy, the action being very cute in her opinion, and the tent in his boxers showing how much he was really enjoying this. She sauntered forward and put her hand on his chest, pushing him down into the mattress, before climbing onto his lap, straddling him.

"Now, let's have some fun, Jaune, and enjoy what time we have alone..." she purred.

Jaune shivered. It was going to a long, but otherwise _very_ fun day.


	5. 5th day: Sugar-y treat

Nora slammed the dough on the cooking sheet as hard and enthusiastically as she could. "ARE YOU READY TO MAKE SOME COOKIES?!" She screamed as if she were about to march to war.

"YEAH!" Came the equally as enthusiastic reply of Ruby, who took the rolling pin and flattened the dough as if she were a human steamroller.

Jaune and Yang stood off by the side, protecting the bag of flour with their lives. If either of the hyperactive girls got a hold of the white powder they knew they would never be allowed in the kitchens ever again.

The two blonds shared a look, a look only brothers/sisters in arms could give one another.

"Alright soldiers- I mean Ruby, now we have to preheat the oven to 450 degrees, but forget that AM I RIGHT?!" Nora shouted, nearly slamming her fingers down on the oven's buttons. Jaune and Yang gave each other another worried glance, fearing they knew exactly what was going to be suggested. "Right! Why wait for 20 minutes at 450, when we could just cook them for a few minutes at 2,000 degrees!" Yang nearly dropped the flower in panic.

"NO!" Jaune and Yang screamed, not noticing the look on Ruby's face indicating she just got a brilia- **horrible** idea.

"No..." Ruby said quietly as Jaune and Yang tripped over each other on their way to stop Nora, "Let's cook them for 2 seconds at 2,000,000 degrees!"

Jaune and Yang stopped their hurried scurrying towards Nora to stare at each other, both realizing that their end was neigh. Nora herself also stared, but at Ruby, with what looked like hearts in her eyes.

"Why did we ever agree to let them make cookies for Santa?" Jaune asked in a whisper to Yang, who replied by gulping and shaking her head.

"Jaune if we die here today, I just need to tell you one thing, and one thing only... so I leave this world with no regrets."

"Yang, what is it?"

"This is all your fault." She gave Jaune a teary eyed look, and sobbed. "This is all your fault man. It's all your fault!"

"Sure it is, Yang. Sure it is." He would gladly take the blame for this to stop her from feeling bad upon leaving the world as it was, and by the hands of her sister and a smiling maniac with a hammer no less.

"Ruby I could freaking kiss you!" Nora shouted with glee, and Ruby blushed, grinding her foot into the tiled floor.

"Oh gosh, oh man, I uh, hehe, I mean you don't have to you know but if you want to I wouldn't exactly stop you or anything..." Nora seemed too happy to oblige, and all present, aka Jaune and Yang, stopped and stared in amazement as Nora pecked Ruby on the lips. Not on the cheeks, but. Right. On. The. Lips.

Yang dropped the bag of flour in surprise, sending a white cloud of powder everywhere. Jaune coughed at this, and grabbed Yang by the hand, taking her out of the room hesitantly. If no one was around for supervision, that could be disastrous, as already proven by their brilliant ideas, but Yang looked too surprised to keep watch, and the moment was probably going to get real awkward, real quick.

"Jaune... what in Monty's name is happening...?" Yang asked with a dazed look in her eyes. Jaune felt bad for her, it was clear her brain had been fried, so he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her to his chest and gently stroked her hair, just like his sister Violet had done whenever he got confused back home.

"It's okay, Yang, everything's gonna be okay... the world is ending soon enough so there's no need to be afraid... we can ask all the questions when we're in heaven..." he said softly.

Back in the kitchens things got very quiet, and Ruby slunk off with a red face to mix more dough. Nora very happily went back to setting the oven on what was, thankfully for Remnant, the correct setting.

"Okay~ so the oven should be ready in about 10 minutes!" A few seconds passed in silence after her statement. Upon not getting a response, Nora turned to look at Ruby curiously. She was busying herself with mixing very furiously, and appeared to be completely out of it.

"Rubes?" Nora walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Ruby screamed and dropped the bowl on the counter.

"Sorry!" She screamed once again as Nora merely tilted her head and gave her a confused look. "I... is it hot in here it feels hot in here maybe we should open a window yeah that's a good idea let's do that let's not take off our clothes or something that that would be really weird right yeah it would be super weird totally..." Ruby trailed off, her cheeks positively blazing with color.

"I don't think it would be too weird, I mean even if both of us like girls like that, right, I mean it's not like we have anything we've never seen before or anything like that..." Nora seemed to be thinking really hard about this. She put a finger up to her chin and hummed.

"It doesn't matter it would make me uncomfortable!"

"Fair enough!" Nora chirped, satisfied with her answer. "Anyway, we should be able to put the first batch in the oven in just a few minutes!"

"Yay..." Ruby cheered quietly, not even the promise of cookies making the awkwardness in her body disappear.

Luckily, though, said awkwardness was slightly hampered as she was distracted by a thump against the door and what could only be Jaune's frantic yelling.

"Yang?! Yang! What are yo- no! Give me back my shirt! I need tha- mmphgh!"

Nora and Ruby stared at the door confusedly for a moment before it opened and Yang and Jaune fell into the room again, Yang straddling Jaune's waist as they landed on the floor with her lips firmly planted on his.

Yang kept on kissing him hungrily, not letting up even for a second as her sister and Nora watched on with what could only be described as highly amused faces. She separated from him to take a deep breath and looked up to find them staring at the two of them. She froze and blushed, before laughing in a very Ruby-like manner and excusing her and Jaune as she picked him up and flung him over her shoulder. A very quiet "Help me..." could be heard as a squeak as they left.

The door closed behind them and Ruby and Nora stood looking at it in silence for a moment.

"Soooooo... that happened." Ruby eventually said with a giggle, Nora quickly joining in until the giggling turned into tinkling laughter and soon into bellyshaking guaffing. Ruby steadied herself against one of the counters as she continued to laugh, Nora almost doubling over in front of her. As she started to calm down she noticed something interesting on the counter. A small pile of flour from when Yang had dropped the bag earlier...

Ruby gasped as the realization of exactly what it was sunk in, and she felt a surge of energy go through her body and a devious plan hatch in her mind. She gathered it into her hands and threw it on the still laughing Nora, who immediately stopped and blinked, looking down at her now white outfit.

Ruby's gleeful smile could make even the most deranged mental patient look sane in comparison, and she held said smile even as Nora threw her own handful of flour right in her face.

With that the great flour war of (I have no clue what year it is in Remnant) began.

There was a beat of silence before Ruby gathered as much flour as possible and screamed "NO MERCY!" She threw two handfuls of the white stuff at Nora's face and Nora tried her best to dodge it, but only ended up falling flat on her face, and allowing Ruby to accurately hit her several times all over her body before she got back up. Ruby took the chance and ran behind one of the counters, taking cover.

The scene turned tense as Ruby ducked under and between the counters, hiding from the one who suddenly became her hunter. She took a deep but silent breath and held it in as Nora began lurking around corners, holding as much flour in her hands as possible.

"Oh Ruuuuuby... come out and take your medicine~"

She remained out of sight, but chanced a glance over the counter top and nearly let out a surprised cry when she saw that Nora was close to her. She quickly crawled to the safety of another counter, accidentally bumping against it and making the pans come crashing to the ground.

Like a wraith of vengeance, Nora was upon her, her eyes seemingly glowing red from beneath the shadow cast on them by her hair. What might have sounded like a happy laugh to any passerby was heard by Ruby as a dark, maniacal chuckle. She screamed as Nora leaped onto her, making them both fall to the floor, and then smashed the flour into her face in an explosion of white powder.

Ruby laid defeated on the ground beneath Nora, her eyes spinning and her face covered in flour. Nora let lose on last happy/evil laugh as she sat on the lifeless body of her enemy.

 **Ding.** "Oh we can put the cookies in now," Nora said happily, getting off of Ruby and going to do just that. Ruby got up off the floor, giggling lightheartedly all the while. She tried to wipe some flour off of her face, but found that it was no use. If anything she just smeared more onto her skin then there was before. She looked down at her hands, pure white, and noticed Nora's face, still free of any flour. She smirked and walked up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

Nora turned around and Ruby placed both of her hands on her cheeks firmly, and whispered "got ya."

Nora blinked lamely, slowly realizing what just happened. Her dastardly opponent had tricked her! This would sta-...

Nora's thoughts about treacherous enemies were halted as Ruby used her hands still on her cheeks to pull her in so she could kiss her softly on the lips.

It was a longer one than before. Where before Nora gave her an innocent peck, Ruby gave Nora a kiss full of love. It was a type of kiss Nora had only experienced once before with Ren, but they had never wanted to do anything about it. But here was Ruby, offering her that chance again.

They held the kiss for a few seconds Before separating, both of them smiling goofily. Feeling the want to get another kiss Ruby reached out and picked up one of the still un-baked cookies from the tray behind Nora, putting one end of it in Nora's mouth and taking the other end in her own, their lips barely touching.

Nora was the one who pushed on this time, giving her one big smooch before breaking off to chew. The one fatal flaw in Ruby's plan! Nora tried to speak, but found that the cookie she was savoring was affecting her ability to do so. She quickly chewed and swallowed before trying again.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ruby paused and seemed to think on it. She nodded cheerily. "Yep. Of course I do, saying no would be silly!"


	6. 6th day: Between mother and son

The calmness in the Arc household was a rare one. With 8 Children under its roof no one really expected one to even be able to have a quiet moment, but when the winter months came such a concept could become reality.

Neither Jaune nor his mother Clair were complaining though. They almost never had time to spend together, at least not just the two of them. There was always someone else with them, but every year Clair promised herself that she would try her best to get a moment alone in the house with each of her children. And now it was finally Jaune's turn.

At the age of thirteen it could be said that most boys start to drift away from their mothers and fathers to be more independent, but that was far from what Jaune wanted. He loved his mother perhaps more than anyone on the entire planet (not counting his big sissy Noir), she had given him life, and also some pretty cool gifts during past Christmases.

That's why he was currently cuddled into her side as some random Christmas special was playing on TV.

Clair had ordered Tobias to take the rest of the family out skiing, an activity both Jaune and Clair loathed. Jaune because he had the balance of an Ursa standing on a pin while skies were attached to his feet, and Clair because no one in the family wanted to go with her when she Went slightly off track... just up a nearby mountain or so.

Instead they took the time to have some much needed one on one time. Despite having 8 kids, Clair wanted to know every little thing about them, and since Jaune was her only son she felt that she should take extra care to not let her husband _corrupt_ him.

And this of course meant making sure his heart was always in the right place, and that he always knew to treat women with the respect they deserved. It also meant teaching him not to let fragile masculinity take over his precious, short lived life, and that he could enjoy anything he wanted to. All of the things her husband would not teach him.

She looked down at the slightly sleepy boy cradling into her side and held back the urge to pinch his cheeks.

 _'I'm sure you'll have a sea of girls chasing after you once you grow up, Jauney...'_ she thought with a smile, _'... just make sure you don't follow your father's advice around them...'_

"When are the others coming back?" Jaune asked quietly, snuggling ever closer to his mother's side, "I want you for myself some more."

"I don't know, Jaune." Hopefully not for a long time. Clair remembered back when she had just got the news that she was pregnant with a boy. She remembered the look of joy of Tobias' face, but she had looked him in the eyes and said, this is it. This is the last one. He agreed. And not two years later they had Rose, but as far as Tobias was concerned Jaune was his pride and joy. Clair loved all of them equally, of course, but she did always give Jaune just a bit of extra attention. Just a tiny bit.

She placed a kiss on the top of his head, happy that he still had nothing against getting some motherly affection once in awhile.

"Say Jaune, you're getting to that age where you start noticing girls..." she said quietly, her eyes widening as Jaune averted his gaze. "Or boys!" She added frantically.

He looked up at her again, tilting his head questionly to the side. "Why would I do that? I already have you and the others."

"Well Jaune... it's a different type of notice than you would give your family. Some things just happen naturally. You may be one of the people who don't ever start 'noticing' people, but you also might be." Jaune giving her a confused glance at the way she said noticing.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say..." he, of course, did know what she was trying to say. He already had sexual education classes, and not to mention what he had been doing with his sisters, but as Noir had already warned him, he needed to play dumb.

Clair opened her mouth to begin explaining, but before she could Jaune reached up and kissed her on the cheek before laying his head on her lap. "It doesn't really matter, you guys are enough for me." He said with a smile.

Clair smiled at her son's innocence and laughed. She placed a hand on his messy hair and massaged gently, enjoying how close of a family they all were.


	7. 7th day: Memories in the snow

She couldn't focus on the assignment at all. She sighed hopelessly as the pencil in her hand threatened to snap under the pressure with which she was applying it to the paper. She had never honestly felt like this. Her head was always clear, and she always finished work like this as fast as humanly possible. Ruby had always looked at her in awe, but now it seemed like EVERY other person in the dorm was looking at her in pity. Because they were already done. Two days ago.

She just couldn't focus. Her head was a whirl of thought. Every time she tried to focus on the assignment in front of her a new thought popped into the forefront of her mind instead. Every time she tried to close out the surrounding world so only she and the assignment existed something minor distracted her. Every time her mind seemed to clear a new heap of thoughts exploded in her head.

She needed to clear her mind badly, and the only way she knew how was right across the hall from her. And still, though she felt like the procrastination would help, it was still procrastination. He was a distraction from both her mind, and distraction from her work. Which she needed to finish within the next day. She felt a hand grip her shoulder, and she held back a flinch. She knew it was Ruby.

"If you need the distraction then go, we'll do the work for you and you can just review it."

She was about to protest, say that she was doing fine and she didn't need the help, but before she could Blake had snatched her books and pen and Yang was beside her with her coat.

"You're not gonna get any work done in this state anyways, so just go." Her blond teammate said, "We honestly have nothing better to do."

She really wanted to resist the temptation, but she knew there was no point. She knew he had finished the assignment too, there was nothing stopping her.

She bit her lip as the last bit of her resistance slipped away into nothingness, and she finally nodded her head and grabbed her coat, slipping it on as quickly as possible and heading out the door to the hallway.

She stopped in front of his dorm room door and couldn't help but smile, she was so close to shaking those dumb thoughts out of her head. She knocked and he answered, a doofy smile coming to his face as well. It made him look cuter than he already was somehow.

"Hey Snow Angel," he greeted her. "What's shakin'?"

She smiled at him, already feeling the calming effect he had on her take hold. "Nothing really, want to go for a walk?" She asked with a slightly hopeful voice.

"Sure thing." He answered with a smile too, turning around and grabbing his jacket and two pairs of gloves and a scarf. He gave the extra pair of gloves to her.

After putting them on she took a hold of his hand, the contact instantly making her blush. There was something about holding hands that was just so intimate to her, not being something she was used to. It was perhaps the nicest feeling she had ever felt. They started on their way out of the dorms and into the cold air of the day, the ground covered in layers of white, frozen fluff. Footsteps could be seen crisscrossing into all sorts of different patterns and direction. She loved the cold. It reminded her of her home.

They walked to the snow covered garden, not really saying anything to each other, just enjoying the silent serenity of the moment. It was the early afternoon, but still the sky had begun to darken and lanterns had been lit to illuminate the grounds. He wiped some snow off one of the benches underneath the snow covered trees and they sat down, she resting her head on his shoulder, their visible breaths intermingling.

That being with a significant other could relieve so much stress she had never thought possible. But she truly did feel so different when with him. So relaxed. So at peace. The whiteness on the ground brought back memories of her time in Atlas during the winter, and her time spent playing in the snow with her big sister. All those moments just coming back to her at once made her feel a sense of nostalgia with the peace. It was a feeling so divine she felt that she would probably never experience it again.

"I've always loved the snow," he said after a while. "Every time it snowed back home me and my sisters would have these big snowball fights and afterward mom would make us hot cocoa. It was also the only time I really got to myself. I love my family, but never finding any time to spend alone does get tiring. When it snowed mom would keep the others occupied so I could just take a walk around the town, just letting my mind wander." She sat listening silently as he spoke. "It's not like I was ever lonely," he continued, "Far from it. I was always surrounded by those that loved and cared for me. But sometimes on those walks I would see two people together, walking by themselves on the opposite side of the street. And I would see that they were holding hands, and I would think to myself that I would very much like to have what they have with someone. Those thoughts only really came about a year before I came to Beacon. Whoever would have thought," she blushed, "that I wouldn't have to wait that long?"

She leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips, giggling softly at the surprised expression on his face. His surprise quickly fell and he chuckled with her, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

They laughed together for a bit before settling back into a comfortable silence. She didn't know how long they sat like that together, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's presence, but a stray thought made slight worry creep into her heart. Irrational and more than likely pointless worry, but worry nonetheless.

"Do you..." she began quietly, carefully, "Do you regret staying here this year? Not going home over the holidays I mean."

"Absolutely not," he said immediately to quell her worries. "I know my sisters and my mom are more than likely kind of upset, this being the first Christmas without me, but they understand. I have you now, and as soon as I heard that you weren't going home there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would stay with you." He nuzzled his head into hers and gave her gloved hand a small squeeze.

"Thank you," she whispered. He gave her a kiss on her forehead as an answer.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She felt like her mind was finally at peace, like she could finally get her razor sharp focus back, but her assignment was still the farthest thing from her thoughts. And she couldn't care less as long as the boy she loved was beside her.


	8. 8th day: Warm drink and warm hearts

The cold winter winds rattled the windows outside team JNPR's dorm room and Neo snuggled closer to her big knight beneath their blanket. Despite her love of ice cream, Neo really hated the cold. And the snow. Especially the snow. She didn't have much of a reason _why_ she hated it, but she did. The only good thing about the cold was that she had even more reason to cuddle with Jaune, everything else was awful.

She sighed as she leaned more into her knight's touch, his hands joined over her stomach and his breathing tickling her neck. Neo loved sitting like this, her back against his strong chest beneath a fluffy blanket, it actually made her think her height wasn't such a big deal. If she wasn't so short their cuddle position would be less comfortable after all.

Jaune felt her shiver under the blanket and tried to wrap the blanket and his arms around her even tighter than they were, which made her let out a happy hum of approval. She snuggled even further into his embrace, hoping that the cold would disappear completely if she willed it to hard enough.

"You know, if you're really cold I think the school serves hot cocoa on days where the weather dips below 50 degrees." Neo glanced up at him, a questioning look in her eyes. "Hot cocoa, you know, the drink?" Neo kept looking at him, almost confusedly. "You've... you've never had hot cocoa before?" He asked.

She shook her head and Jaune's eyes widened.

"Well we've gotta fix that immediately. Sorry, but we're going to have to leave the room." Neo didn't move. "And this position." She still didn't move, she just stayed and stared with humour in her eyes. "Neo... I promise it'll be worth it." Neo sighed and got up off of Jaune and his bed. Jaune took her hand and lead her out of the dorm while she gave him a look that he understood meant " _If this isn't worth it you aren't getting anything tonight."_

They got to the the stairs without problem, but then Neo got an idea. She didn't want to walk around the chilly halls, she wanted to stay against Jaune's warm body, so she figured she would hit two birds with one stone. She let go off his hand momentarily, and as he turned his head to ask what was wrong, Neo jumped onto Jaune's back, his warmth once again filling her body.

He laughed, and she once again felt that maybe her height wasn't all that bad at all. Jaune continued on, keeping a firm hold of her legs to keep her steady. "You know, you're very light," he thought aloud.

 _'Damn straight I am, no fat here, baby!'_ Neo thought with a grin, giving him a pat on the head for the nice compliment. She rested her head on Jaune's shoulder as they made their way into the cafeteria, every once in awhile causing him to yelp as she gently bit his earlobe.

"Do you have to do that now?" He asked as he sat her down on top of one of the tables.

 _'Yes, yes I do.'_ she thought, offering her widest, brightest, cutest smile. He shook his head and went to get them a delicious warm drink. When he came back, two steaming hot paper cups in his hands, he sat one on the table beside her.

"You might want to blow on it or wait a bit, otherwise you'll burn your mou-" Neo took the cup and took a big drink.

Jaune stared as Neo's face began contorting. First her eyes widened and her cheeks started to flush, then her mouth fell open and she began panting while tears gathered in her eyes. She let go of her cup and began clawing at her clearly burning throat. Only Jaune's quick hand stopped the cup from hitting the floor and spilling what Neo now considered molten chocolate lava everywhere.

Jaune rushed and got her a cold drink of water, handing it to her with eyes full of sympathy. "I tried to warn you," he said with a small laugh. Neo greedily drank down the icy cold pain reliever and Jaune continued blowing on his hot cocoa with a smile.

Neo gave a harsh look at the offending drink as if she distrusted it.

The cute pout on her face made Jaune smile as he gave her his cup instead. "Here, this should be colder. Just make sure to drink it slowly this time, okay?" Neo took the offered cup and sipped on it carefully. Now that her mouth wasn't burning anymore she could finally taste the drink and she had to bite back a gasp at the amazing chocolaty taste.

Jaune laughed as her eyes grew wide, as if her taste buds were experiencing the most divine experience ever. Neo didn't want to drink it slowly, she wanted to toss it back all at once, but she knew that would mean the end of happiness. So she sipped, and she felt there was only one thing missing to make the moment perfect.

She motioned for Jaune to sit down on a chair and quickly seated herself on his lap, leaning back against his chest just like she had before. She sighed in contentment as she took another sip of her heavenly drink and she smiled as she felt Jaune place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Neo," Jaune whispered. There was silence, he didn't expect an answer of course. But the content look on Neo's face was enough. The faint blush was enough.


	9. 9th day: Watching you

Ruby sat the book down beside her, the bookmark lying betwixt it's pages marking her spot. Her mind was ablaze with thoughts of the characters on the page, the characters and their adventures and their relationships and their futures.

The old familiar fireplace from her youth blazed in embers and a faint glow was cast over the room.

She didn't know why the rest of her team decided to come to Patch to visit her father and her over Holiday Break but she didn't really care. All that she did care about was the other girl reading silently beside her.

She never really understood what Blake found so engaging about those Ninjas of love books, to her they were just kind of boring stories about some samurai fighting someone else, though she had only read the first few chapters of one of the books. But to Blake they were the pinnacle of literature and Ruby could only imagine how many times she had re-read the book in her hands at the moment.

Blake noticed Ruby staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't look up. She had noticed her doing this before and didn't want to embarrass the girl. It started months ago, according to Yang and Weiss, but she had only really noticed a few weeks ago.

It was... odd, not bad, just odd. She wasn't really used to all the attention, but she wasn't complaining. She liked Ruby, and her watching over her wasn't making her uncomfortable, so she really had little reason to call her out on it. Being looked at by someone so intently should have made Blake unnerved, but with Ruby she had nothing against it.

Her innocent eyes held a sort of child-like sense of fascination in them when she stared at her. A look that assured Blake that Ruby had to think she was an interesting person. It was as if she were working things out when she did it. Her own feelings perhaps, though that was wishful thinking on Blake's part.

She didn't know if it was something akin to love, but Blake certainly felt closer to Ruby than she did with Weiss or even Yang. The girl was so sweet, albeit a little naïve, but that only made Blake like her more. She was uncorrupted in a very much corrupted world, and that made Ruby truly special in Blake's eyes.

She wondered briefly if she should confront her about it. Maybe, if she was lucky, it would further their relationship and bring them closer together. But she really didn't want to scare Ruby off. These little quiet moments where they read together were some of Blake's favorites, she didn't want to take the chance that Ruby would be too embarrassed to do it again if she did.

Blake was content, happy even, and despite what her heart might be telling her she didn't want to risk said happiness over something she didn't even understand herself. For now Blake just wanted to relax and have a fun Christmas with her friends. It wasn't like she and Ruby would go separate ways any time soon, she had plenty of time to figure out just what her feelings towards her team leader were.

But it seemed like Ruby had other plans, as the next words uttered by her were not anything Blake had ever expected.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful without your bow on?"

It was an honest question, Blake didn't even know if there was any romantic intention behind the words, but it still made her pause. She put down her book after placing the ribbon in between the pages.

"Not... that I can remember..." she answered quietly. It was a half-lie. Sun had told her many times he thought she was pretty, but he never actually used the word 'beautiful' and he never talked about her ears.

Or that was how Blake tried to justify it, when in actuality she had probably only wanted Ruby to be her "first".

Ruby closed her eyes and hummed in thought. "That's a shame. Because you are." Blake could feel her heart beat speed up.

"Thanks..." she murmured, red in the face. _'I think you're beautiful too...'_ she thought as well, but she couldn't bring herself to actually say it.

Ruby wasn't really sure why she had called Blake beautiful, other than to state the obvious. She liked the ravenette, a lot, a whole lot, and everytime she could she liked sneaking glances at her. Just looking at her felt... nice. Calming. And it made her chest feel all warm and tingly in the best way.

Ruby looked away from Blake and really felt where she was for the first time. She was back home. It was dark out, her dad, Yang, and Weiss had left to get more firewood, and they were alone next to a fireplace. It was romantic. This thought brought a blush to her cheeks, a blush that Blake caught. Blake noticed the sudden shift in atmosphere as well. It wasn't comfortable and cozy so much as it was awkward and... something else.

There was tension in the air, but neither Ruby nor Blake wanted to break it. If they didn't do anything, maybe things could go back to being the same, with both of them content? There was no point in either of them pointing out how there had been an awkward air between them, along with the happy one, for some time, right...?

"I..." Ruby tried to speak, but the pleading look Blake gave her shut her up. Neither of them knew what they wanted to happen next, and so silence was the only answer. But Ruby just couldn't hold it back, and Blake wasn't willing to stop her when she started.

"Blake, I've felt so different around you lately and it kind of scares me. I don't want things to change, but at the same time I feel like I do." Blake knew that there was no way that they were going to leave this moment as just friends. If Ruby said the words, then she would have to confess. And if they both confessed then they would become something more. Just from the simple act of telling each other of their feelings.

But... what if things didn't work out? What if they wanted different things from each other? Blake hated changes like these, changes one could hardly ever predict all the outcomes for, but she felt... _something_ for Ruby, something that made her heart sing, something _strong._ She was so sweet, to both her and everyone else, and Blake doubted there was another person on Remnant with a bigger heart than Ruby.

And Ruby wouldn't expect her to be anything, she would expect nothing out of her in any way. She would just expect to be treated right. And Blake could do that. She _wanted_ to do that.

"And I think I know what that means, Blake. I've held off on telling you because, well, I didn't want to say it and have it not be true. I've never felt anything like it before after all. I was wary. But I can't keep it in any longer. Blake, I think I love you." And there it was.

Blake knew what had been coming for some time, but still she flinched when those three, mighty words left Ruby's lips. She wanted to "ignore" them in some way, she wanted to talk to Ruby and explain her fears and why she thought, from a rational standpoint, that this was a bad idea. But her heart wouldn't let her. Her heart wanted her to scream those exact words back to Ruby.

And Ruby was waiting patiently to hear them. No matter how long the silence went on for, Ruby waited while Blake sorted her thoughts and her feelings out. "Ruby," Blake started hesitantly, "I think I..." Ruby bit her lip. Blake held in a sigh. Bad idea or not, she couldn't break Ruby's heart. "I love you too."

There was a moment of silence after her words. A heartbeat, and then Ruby flung herself forward, her face burrowing into Blake's neck as she embraced the ravenette. Blake's arms encircled her too and they simply held each other for some time.

"Thank you..." Ruby said into her skin, her hot breath hitting Blake like a freight train. "Of course, you know this means you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

Blake couldn't help but giggle. "Of course..."


	10. 10th day: A snow storm's blessing

Jaune snuggled close to Blake as the storm raged outside, the windows being rattled as they were pelted by hail and hard hitting snow. The candlelight flickered restlessly on as the raven haired girl shifted her head on his lap. He reached down and stroked her uncovered ears softly, smiling when she pushed her head into his hand. The book they were both reading laid to the side. They had been there for hours, but Jaune didn't mind. Blake has begged to stay after all, and when Blake begged there was no denying her what she wanted.

He had wanted, and tried, to pay attention to the plot of the book, but it was just impossible while the girl he loved was lying on his lap, purring softly, and looking more beautiful than he ever thought possible in the flickering light of the candles. They were completely alone in the library, even the librarians seemed to have abandoned them, and Jaune wouldn't have it any other way.

The sudden snowstorm that had hit both Vale and Beacon had truly been a blessing in disguise, or at least for them.

Blake for one loved the sound of the storm against the building, loved how huge the library felt under cloak of darkness and solitude. The library was her favorite part of the school during the day, but she absolutely adored it now. It felt like home. There was one blessing that came with being a faunus, that, to her, made all the pain and suffering worth it. The ability to read in the dark. She knew Jaune had trouble even with the meager light of the candle, so she had been reading to him, but as soon as his hands found her ears, that had stopped.

No one could really judge her for that though. Blake would never state she was an expert on knowing when someone was good at petting ears, she had only really been petted by Jaune, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and a drunk Weiss, but even she could tell Jaune's hands had to be magical in some way. There was no way someone should be able to bring about this much pleasure in her without doing something sexual, it just didn't make sense, but still Jaune somehow made her feel as if someone had made her entire body into a pile of putty.

 _'Maybe this is your semblance, Jaune; the power to control faunus simply by petting their ears... though you're still only allowed to do it to me...'_ Blake loved being selfish once in awhile.

Blake wasn't a selfish person, though, or she never wanted to be. But when it came to Jaune, she didn't care if she did seem selfish. She had successfully chased off all other girls and guys that had tried to catch Jaune's attention and made it clear to all faunus that he was hers by imprinting her scent on him. Not that she would ever tell him she did that. He would probably be embarrassed, knowing why Velvet kept giving her envious looks, and why during the tournament Neon had sniffed him and immediately backed off.

And she would rather not have to explain just _how_ she marked him either... that conversation would be very, very, _very_ awkward and would most likely end with Jaune trying to shower in bleach...

She felt satisfied, though, whenever she caught some random faunus who had become interested in _her_ Jaune only be able to give her jealous looks as soon as they smelled her scent on him, it made her stomach feel all warm and tingly, just like when Jaune told her he loved her. It made her feel even more sure that he was hers and she was his.

Though Ruby still didn't seem to get the hint that Blake wanted him all to herself and he was more off-limits than Weiss' private 'alone time' folder on her scroll. That crush of hers was getting too intense for Blake to shrug off... but at the moment, she didn't care. At the moment she had Jaune to herself, and she was experiencing bliss in massive amounts. She whined when his hands were taken away, and laughed when he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Blake, do you plan on us sleeping in here tonight?" He asked. Blake knew his tone meant that he wouldn't mind that whatsoever. The bean bags were comfortable enough to sleep on, and the fact that there were no security guards due to the storm meant that they could get away with having a little bit of fun if they felt like it.

"That would be nice, we could act out some scenes from Ninjas of love together..." she mumbled absentmindedly, only realizing that she had vocalized her thoughts when she saw Jaune's face turn redder than Pyrrha's hair. She giggled at his embarrassment, finding it cute how they had slept together multiple times already and yet Jaune still became flustered whenever she mentioned it.

He was truly a innocent cinnamon roll too pure for this world, and she would enjoy every second of corrupting him as she revealed the wonders of the more descriptive Ninjas of love scenes to his untainted mind...

"You're insatiable..." he said. She truly did have a near impossible sex drive.

"I am, but that's a good thing, right?" Her bright eyes staring up at him from his lap seemed cute and playful, but her words were dirty, and it was a very odd mix of things all at once that made Jaune confused as to how he was supposed to feel in this moment. Playful and excited? Content and happy? All four at once? He settled for merely shrugging off the feelings and leaned down to kiss her again. She accepted without hesitation.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing."

"Just wait until I go into heat, I'm gonna keep you in bed for _weeks_ ~" Jaune gulped at her words, once again feeling emotionally confused as all hell.

"I think Yang has begun to rub off on you a _little_ too much..." he laughed nervously, his eyes widening as Blake grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down for another searing kiss.

"Trust me, you're the only one who's been doing any rubbing _off_ on me, and I plan to keep it that way~" Blake growled as they broke the kiss.

"I-I uh, haha, yeah..." Jaune hated the fact that his pants just got at least thirty percent tighter. Blake's head was still very close to his crotch, there was no way she wouldn't notice, but Jaune figured that was her plan anyway.

"Wow, I didn't even need to do anything." Blake giggled out and Jaune blushed even more red, if that was even possible. Blake blew out the candle, and Jaune was brought into yet another kiss, as Blake mewled as if she were already in heat.

He felt her crawl more onto him, straddling his waist (and, by extension, his boner) as she began kissing down his chin, to his neck, and then up to his ear. Jaune shuddered as he felt Blake's hot breath against his ear, letting out a small gasp as she gently bit down on his earlobe.

"I love you, Jaune..." she whispered huskily.

"I love you too, Blake..." he replied, nuzzling his head into the side of hers.


	11. 11th day: Crouching knight hidden bunny

_'Why the fucking fuck isn't this fucking working!? It's fucking worked on every other fucking fucker, so why the fuck is fucking Jaune fucking immune!?'_ Velvet screamed inside her head, the anger bubbling within her only noticeable by a slight twitch in her right eye, as she yet again failed to get Jaune to collapse from cuteness overload. She had never had this problem before, everyone she had used her fluffy bunny powers on had always collapsed, but Jaune merely gave her that stupid, idiotic, ugly... lovely... breathtaking... handsome... goofy in the best way... grin of his that made her heart beat like a drum… _'I did everything right! I put on that cute sundress that Coco bought for me even though it's fucking winter, I'm wearing makeup that perfectly compliments it and my hair, and I'm being bashful! WHY IS HE STILL RESISTING?!'_

Jaune just kept on talking, continuing their conversation as if Velvet was just another girl. And to be fair, she was, but at least she was the most adorable just another girl! _'WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT, WHY CAN'T HE JUST KISS ME?!'_ She was huffing and puffing on the inside, very upset at Coco for lying about her being so cute she'd be irresistible.

It just didn't make any sense, she'd used even less cuter clothes and made even Ruby, a cuteness master herself, collapse grasping her heart, but Jaune showed absolutely no signs of being even close to collapsing.

 _'I swear to Monty, if this doesn't work I'm going full maid outfit on this handsome, compassionate, selfless, heroic, lovable, faunus respecting SON OF A BITCH!'_

Far from Beacon, in the town of Ville, Clair Arc sneezed.

"It's really kind of interesting how we've set it up, the whole point of the game is to keep Ruby in the air the entire duration of the fight!" Velvet nodded absentmindedly, feeling her will and self restraint failing her every single moment this little game of their's went on. Jaune ignoring her cuteness, her trying to ignore him ignoring her cuteness while he talked about the human version of badminton he had created with RWBY.

 _'Okay, Velv, it's time to kick things up a notch! Initiate phase one!'_ Velvet suddenly faked a yawn and stretched, letting out the most heart wrenchingly cute noise ever made by anyone. She rubbed at her eyes, pretending to be suddenly sleepy. _'Sleepy girls are the cutest, there's no way he can ignore me!'_

Then she felt a hand on her head, and when she opened her eyes a goofily smiling Jaune was looking at her. "Sorry if I'm boring you with all my talk of our dumb game, I get a little over excited about it sometimes..." he said apologetically and Velvet could feel her cheeks heat up, not only because of how nice Jaune's hand felt against her head but also for making him think he was boring her... and because she was suppressing rage burning so hot it would make the flames of creation seem lukewarm in comparison!

 _'You stupid, considerate ass! EITHER LET'S FUCK LIKE BUNNIES OR JUST PASS OUT ALREADY!'_

"No, it's fine! Really it is, I like hearing about it!" She replied in a happy tone. Jaune went on talking about it.

"And it's really super fun, because of the various ways we all have to fight to keep her in the air, she usually uses my shield as like a mini launch pad, and Yang usually ends up punching her up. But it's totally cool, because she hardly gets hit in the air so her aura can take it." Velvet started tapping her foot impatiently. If he didn't either acknowledge her cuteness, kiss her, or push her down and mount her, she was going to be extremely disappointed.

Velvet was not a direct person. When she wanted something, she got it, but in the most indirect way possible to make people think it was all a happy accident. And this time, she desperately wanted Jaune, in whatever way she would end up having him. But now... she was really trying hard not to pull his lips into hers.

... or his Excalibur into her stone...

 _'Okay, Velvet, calm down. You can do this. There isn't a person on Remnant that stand against the ultimate bun-bun techniques, rules about them being forbidden be damned! Jaune Arc I will get you to pass out or carry your child before this day is over. I swear it on my honor as a Goddess-level bun-bun master!'_ Drawing from the teachings of the ancients, Velvet opened the first bun-bun gate: the gate of ears!

Jaune's eyes were drawn to Velvet's head as he continued talking about the scoring system in Rubinton where he was met with the adorable sight of her ears flitting back and forth for a moment before they fell down over Velvet's own eyes.

This made him smile wider than she'd ever seen him smile before, but otherwise he remained unaffected by the sight. Her ears wiggled even more, and she could tell he was just openly staring at them, though he was still talking to her directly. _'This must be how Yang feels when she talks to him...'_ she thought. _'Okay, ears not working! Time to boost it up to level two!'_

"And despite how hard we tried, we got kind of distracted last time, so Ruby landed before the Grimm was actually dead. So we needed pretty much lost that time. I've never seen Nora so defeated about anything before that moment." Velvet nodded her head as she mentally prepared herself for just what she was about to do.

 _'Okay, Velv, this is it. All your life you've trained for this moment. You can do it, you just gotta believe in yourself! Second bun-bun gate: gate of tail ploof... OPEN!'_

Up in his office Ozipin spat out his mouthful of coffee at the frankly mind blowing surge of pure, unadulterated power coming from the middle of the school, completely ruining the paperwork he had _totally_ been doing. Never in all his life as a Hunter had he felt so completely powerless in comparison to something so mighty.

 _'The second bun-bun gate... I never thought I would ever feel its might shake my bones again... may Monty have mercy on whoever the victim of such a Remnant-shattering display is...'_ he thought solemnly as he poured himself a new mug of coffee.

Back down with Velvet and Jaune, Velvet herself was feeling very embarrassed at what she was about to do. She discreetly let one of her hands slip up her skirt, just to make sure her small tail had actually been blessed by the power of a thousand ploofs.

As her hand closed around the fluffy little thing, Velvet could practically feel the ploof radiating off it. Now all she needed to do was make Jaune look at it, and what better way to do that than with a pantsu-shot?

Her scroll went off, and she suddenly thanked Monty that Coco was so talkative. She pulled her scroll out between her breasts and then made it seem like she dropped it on accident. She let the dice fall where they may, and she wasn't disappointed when it landed somewhere a bit away from them, but directly in Jaune's line of sight.

She faked a blush (something that only someone who mastered the ancient bun-bun arts could do) and apologized quietly as she went to retrieve it. Jaune blushed as she bent over to pick it up, offering him a full view of her cute striped panties, on the left cheek of which there was a little adorable cartoon bunny, and in the middle was her tail. So ploofy and adorable.

 _'This is it, this has got to work! I've only got one more trick up my sleeve if this fails to catch his attention!_ ' She went back to sit next to him, and somehow made a :3 face as one of her ears fell over her right eye. "Please, go on!"

She watched as Jaune's face twitched slightly and she was about to start celebrating the successful shutdown of his brain at her hand, more than likely by running off and working out some kinks in her wrists in the bathroom while looking at some very interesting pictures of Jaune she had paid Yang to take for her (pictures of Jaune in a place where one cleaned themselves... though Velvet would always wonder what Yang herself had done with the pictures before giving them to her...), when Jaune suddenly began laughing awkwardly.

"S-sure. Ass I was saying, Ruby wanted to find some way to make herself more asser- aerodynamic by maybe changing her outfit and pantie- painting herself in a more awesome color..."

Velvet's right eye almost popped out of her eye-socket from the twitching in it.

 _'THIS IS ABSOLUTELY, UNDENIABLY, WITHOUT A DOUBT, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT, COMPLETELY, UNDOUBTEDLY, ASTRONOMICALLY GODDAMNED FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU NOT WORSHIPING THE VERY GROUND I STAND ON, YOU BLONDE DOOF?! HOW?!'_

"This color being ALL of them. She couldn't decide what color was the most aerodynamic, so she dressed as a rainbow for a solid week, even her leggings were rainbow. It was pretty funny to see, and it honestly was kind of adorable how committed she was to the whole thing."

 _'I'LL SHOW YOU ADORABLE YOU FUCK! It's time to finish this!'_

Velvet faked another yawn and got more comfortable on the couch they had been seated on this whole time, and she was thankful that the lounge was empty so she could fake being sleepy so well. She put her hand between her breasts and pulled a carrot out of some random magical dimension. She placed the tip of it in her mouth and ate it slowly as she laid down on Jaune's lap. She faced up at him with her face still in the :3 position. "Don't stop, pwease? I want to hear your voice some more."

Jaune's expression went blank. Blank as a canvas without an artist to paint on it. "Okay," he said cheerily, placing a hand on her ears to massage them gently. "Though Rainbow Ruby was something to see, you would not BELIEVE what she did nex-"

 _"UGHHHHHHHHH!"_

In all her life, Velvet had never met someone as unbelievable as Jaune. There was no way he was a mere mortal, no fucking way, he had to be at least a demi-god hiding in mortal form, here to test her sanity and libido.

 _'H-h-how...? H-how i-i-is t-this p-possible...? N-no one i-is s-s-supposed t-to be s-strong e-e-enough..._ ' Velvet thought as _her_ mind began shutting down.

"Vel, you okay?" Jaune asked, she shook. She shook her head slightly, and Jaune pulled her up immediately, pulling her close and rubbing his hand through her hair. "Shh, it's okay, whatever's wrong, I'm right here..."

"I-I... am I not cute, Jaune...?" Velvet asked quietly, feeling as if her entire world had collapsed. Jaune looked down at her with a confused expression on his face, his heart clenching when he saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Bunny? You're adorable. There's no one cuter than you in all of Vale."

"Th-then why haven't you kissed me yet? I've been trying so hard to get you to look at me like you look at Weiss, but it's impossible! Everything I do it seems like you just shrug off!" Jaune flinched from her sad tone, and he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Bun, why didn't you just tell me that's what you wanted? I wasn't sure if you felt that way..."

"K-kiss me... now." Velvet demanded after a moment of silence, and Jaune didn't hesitate. He gently brought his lips down on hers, giving her the soft, sweet kiss she had been longing for for months now. And it was just as wonderful as she had hoped it would be.

Their lips simply moved against the other's for almost a minute, before Velvet tentatively brushed her tongue against Jaune's lower lip, letting out a happy sigh as his tongue met hers.

They stayed like that for a while, but Velvet eventually pulled away and brought him into a tighter hug. "Why didn't you just do that before... I thought you didn't want me."

"Don't be silly, Bunny, everyone wants you. I just... I've had to live with seven absolutely adorable sisters for all my life, I've become kinda immune to cuteness overload, I had to, otherwise I wouldn't have survived. And if I hadn't survived, I would never have been able to do this..." Jaune leaned down and kissed her again deeply, Velvet humming in delight while letting her arms encircle his neck, feeling okay with Jaune's explanation... at least if he kept kissing her like this...


	12. 12th day: Breaking your gift

Just how Jaune Arc, professional dunce and/or hunter in training, managed to garner the attention of someone as... let's call it _exotic_ as Cinder Fall was anyone's guess. Maybe it was his pick-up lines, given to him by his father to uphold an ancient Arc tradition, that made Cinder weak in the knees? Or maybe it was his selflessness and willingness to help those in need, even to the point of defending someone who both team JNPR and RWBY saw as a villain from a smaller pack of Beowolves while said someone was lying passed out because of a fault in said someone's bullhead's Engines?

Yeah, I'm thinking the latter is a tiny bit closer to the truth.

That Cinder would ever go for one of the good guys was something he previously though completely ridiculous, and yet, somehow, he ended up being on the receiving end of her affections. And, again, somehow, he had fallen into her web and felt the same amount of affection for her. It was all rather weird, and he figured probably difficult to imagine if he weren't living it. And that Cinder would ever reveal herself for the sole purpose of pleasuring him... that was equally as unimaginable. and yet...

"Jaune-y, are you gonna unwrap your present...?" Cinder said in a sultry tone, giggling at the timid look on Jaune's face.

If Jaune's cheeks were as hot as he thought they were he was pretty sure even Cinder herself would be impressed by the heat, but one could hardly blame him. You see, Jaune learned early on that Cinder did subtlety in the bedroom about as well as a Ursa during mating season. She was nothing if not direct. Their first kiss ended in a hour long make out session and plenty of bite marks on his neck. Their first time going further than that, just some groping, left Jaune wondering just where the hell that virginity thing he used to have went and Cinder laying next to him, her head resting on his bare chest, humming in satisfaction.

So Jaune wasn't really _surprised_ when he came back to his dorm only to find Cinder on his bed in nothing but a long ribbon. What he was, however, was very turned on by the sight.

Cinder, Jaune figured, was perhaps very promiscuous before she had given herself to him entirely, if her apparent skill was of any indication. And she most certainly was a dom. Anyone could tell from looking at her, but Jaune knew from experience, and that she was letting herself be in such a position right now was blowing his mind, and also resulted in him losing a lot of blood from a severe nosebleed. Somehow he had managed to shake off his surprise and offer her a, what he hoped was, sexy smirk. Cinder purred as he came closer.

"Glady," he said, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. She pulled away biting her bottom lip, trying to hold herself back no doubt from going crazy and ravaging his body.

Jaune wanted to do much the same to her, but actually getting handed the power in bed with Cinder was a chance he wouldn't squander even if it meant Rouge found out he hadn't been worshipping Slaanesh enough times recently. So, by using restraint powerful enough to impress a Templar from one of Noir's books, he slowly trailed his fingers over the smooth silk of Cinder's "clothing", careful to not actually touch her skin, while hoping his head still had enough blood left to function after all of it went to his groin.

Cinder just let I happen, naturally she was very impatient, but she had figured that giving Jaune control would be a great a Christmas present and she knew she had to let this happen at his pace. She cooed as his fingers continued to trace the ribbon, and moaned once or twice when he crossed a particularly sensitive spot. Jaune reached the bit of ribbon covering her nipples, and as he crossed over the now hardened flesh underneath it, she bit her lip even harder and shivered in pleasure.

"Oh..."

Jaune smiled at the sound, finally deciding to unwrap her slowly.

First he unwound the ribbon from her arms until he got to the shoulder, then he switched to Cinder's legs, running his hands all over the powerful coils of silky smooth skin and making Cinder hum in approval.

He got up to her thighs before he once again stopped, still keeping all Cinder's "naughty bits" covered, and kissed her deeply, his arms going around her neck to completely untie the ribbon, letting the long strip of red fabric fall onto the bed, finally leaving Cinder completely bare and yearning for Jaune's touch.

Jaune didn't touch her, at least not yet. His fingers danced lightly over her bare skin.

She breathed in sharply, her impatience taking a toll on her mentally. She waited, and waited, and waited as Jaune's gentle touch burned her skin like a lash from a whip. But there was no pain, only desire and sensuality, and it made her mind light ablaze like a sun.

To have "control" over Cinder, just once even, had been one of Jaune's fantasies ever since they first started... "dating". He would never force her to do anything, not that she would allow him anyways, but he still wanted to be the one that decided the tempo of their "meeting". He wanted to make her beg for it, just once…

To say that he had tamed the beast within her was a fantasy that he desperately wanted to make a reality, a thought he would have with no one else but Cinder. She bit her lip even harder, drawing blood, and Jaune went in to kiss her, licking it all away. He ignored the copper taste as he slowly pressed his lips and tongue against hers, and when she opened her mouth to allow him entrance, he turned away. An action which threw Cinder for a loop. She had never, in her whole life, had someone turn away from her in such a way. And she could do nothing about it.

Her body, her mind, her libido, her loins, and even her heart all screamed at her to jump at Jaune and take him all night long. But she wouldn't. She promised herself that Jaune would get _her_ as a gift, even if it was just for one night, and when it came to Jaune Cinder didn't go back on her word. She liked him, found him charming at times, very handsome, adorable even if he didn't realize it, and one of the few actually good hearted people left in the shit world they both lived in. She found his "purity" both honestly respectable and very alluring. She wanted to corrupt him. He was special to her, that's why she offered herself to him.

It seemed an impossible venture, but she knew she could do it. Except when he was like this. He smirked wickedly (by his standards of wicked, but Cinder couldn't help a small shiver that ran up her spine), and lightly placed his lips upon her neck, only kissing her softly and then kissing her collarbone in much the same way. All the way down her body he did this, leaving the softest, most gentle kisses possible, and it was starting to make her furious. And furiously turned on.

She gripped the sheets with all her might, almost tearing the fabric apart as he kissed her inner thighs, still as soft as ever, and she did something she couldn't recall ever doing when she felt him blow gently against her nethers.

Cinder Fall _whimpered_ beneath Jaune Arc's touch.

She couldn't hold it back, she was aroused to an un-godly extent, and Jaune's touch was oh so close to giving her _true_ pleasure.

When Jaune heard the tiny whimper he felt like that was all ever wanted in life, and Cinder had to reevaluate her life goals. She was honestly trying so hard not to give in to the feeling, but it was getting so _so_ hard.

Biting back every single shred of pride she had left Cinder released her grip on the sheets with one hand and put it on Jaune's cheek. He looked up at her expectantly, having the nerve to _smile sweetly_ at her while she caressed his cheek in a totally not at all loving way.

"Please, Jaune... please _fuck me_..." she whispered.

Jaune's smile widened at her words. He was doing it, he was _breaking Cinder Fall_. But he wasn't done yet, he wanted to claim more of his reward. He took her hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on her knuckles before letting his hands wander up to cup her firm breasts.

Cinder tried to hold in her moan, but it still came out very faintly and the expression on her face was unmistakably that of pleasure. Cinder felt her stomach sink when she realized that for the first time in her life she was actually enjoying not being the one on top. She didn't like that. She hated feeling inferior to someone in any way. And Jaune was making her feel inferior in a good way.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl...?" He whispered huskily into her ear, and her eyes snapped open as she recalled how _she_ had used that very same line on him their first time. Though with obvious difference in pronouns.

She bit her lip again as he played with her very erect nipples, the raging desire in her body fighting a fierce battle with her ego. She didn't want to give into his whims, it went against everything in her mind, but her heart and body on the other hand were screaming at her to do anything and everything he wanted her to do as long as he didn't stop touching her.

She let go of her lip and whispered a shaky "Yes..." followed by a soft moan and her trying to kiss him again.

Jaune could swear he felt the very moment she gave in to him and just wanted to enjoy herself. The very moment their entire "relationship" dynamic had flipped itself onto its head. Now she was the one whimpering and mewling under his touch, and she didn't hate it. In fact, she wanted to feel even more dominated, but she suppressed that feeling and knew she would never in a million years vocalize it.

He would never give her back control if he knew.

Jaune accepted her kiss happily, feeling the tenseness of Cinder's body beneath his fingers now that he wasn't using finger light touches. A part of him, one located somewhere in the middle of his chest that was responsible for getting oxygen around his body, wanted to see this, her letting him take Control despite how much it evidently tore at her, as a sign that she really did care about him. That she saw him as more than just her fuck-buddy or plaything. But he doubted it, theirs was a purely physical relationship, at least from her side, so there was no way Cinder actually cared about him, right?

Jaune decided to not dwell on the subject, filing it away for later, in favor of making Cinder let out some more wondrous whimpers and mewls.

He parted from the kiss and she whined about his tongue not being where it should, wrestling with hers, but soon enough, she knew it would be somewhere even better. And she wouldn't have to wait long, it seemed, as Jaune dove right in and licked the inside of her left thigh, before moving to her right and doing the same. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and desperately tried to pull him towards her now sopping wet sex, but he gave her a firm, but not too hard slap on her ass instead. She let out a long, strained, but continuous moan, and felt her entire body heat up even hotter. She couldn't possibly like that... could she?

Had anyone other than Jaune even dared _think_ about spanking her she would have skinned them and then burned them alive, but when Jaune was added to the equation she felt only fire in her loins.

Jaune smiled wickedly again as he stayed mere centimeters away from Cinder's pussy, being able to both smell her arousal and practically feel the heat her body was giving off, rubbing the spot where he had slapped her butt. He blew gently on her core, but when she tried to push his head closer once again he slapped her other cheek, the long moan his actions brought forth stirring his own arousal immensely.

"J-just... please...! I need it..." Cinder begged, and it was music to Jaune's ears. It almost came out as a croak. Jaune had never thought he would get to hear her sexy, sensual voice broken and begging for pleasure. But dear Monty did he love it. He still avoided the one area she wanted more than anything, and instead moved to lick the slightly red are where his hand had impacted only moments ago, and Cinder once again whispered pleas that fell on deaf ears.

He was moving all around her body, slithering like a snake to make sure he could prolong this pleasurable torture for as long as possible. Cinder was practically shaking beneath him, her hands twitching wildly in the direction of her lower lips, clearly wanting to put out the fire within her, but Jaune was proud, in a way, that she held herself back even as he broke her more and more. Her letting him be the one giving her all the pleasure made him feel special, unique in a way.

Cinder let out a long sigh of happiness as Jaune's hand finally landed on her drenched yet burning core, but her joy was short lived as he didn't begin rubbing or letting his fingers slip into her, instead Jaune spread her lips, making the colder air of the room force her to thrash her body around so her butt was sticking up in the air and she could sink her teeth into Jaune's pillow. She felt him spread her folds again and she could feel even more of her juices run down her legs.

Cinder couldn't decide if she hated him for the torture or not, but one thing was certain, her body did not. It relished every single moment of teasing he sent her way, her nerves made her cry out for more, and every single lick on her bare skin was like someone burned her with a cigarette but there was no pain. It was absolutely unbearable. In a very, _very_ good way. She longed to feel him penetrate her folds with that tongue, longed to feel heaven for even a split second. And she wanted it to be Jaune that made her feel it.

She screamed into the pillow as he let one of his fingers run oh so gently against her labia, the amount of pleasure she got from such a small thing almost making her mind go completely blank. Jaune's pillow was already covered in her drool since she hadn't been able to close her mouth for real since he first spanked her.

"Ja-aune!" She cried out in such a desperate tone no one would probably even be able to tell it was really Cinder Fall if they heard it. "Please! I can't take it anymore! Please fuck me!"

He spanked her again. "I thought you said you were going to be a good girl...?" She shook from head to toe and sank into the bed, her ass still in the air. "Telling me to do something isn't being a good girl..." his voice took on a level of firmness she didn't even know he had in him, but she suddenly felt very _naked_ , exposed, completely vulnerable, and she hated it and loved it with every fiber of her being.

"I'm sorry, Master," she cried, and Jaune stopped for a small moment as he noticed the very real fear in her voice. "Please, please don't stop!" Jaune knew not to dwell on it, it only _sounded_ like real fear, he knew because of how wet she was.

"That's better..." he cooed softly, rubbing the spot he spanked with his free hand while still teasing her slit with the other. "Now, why do you want me to _fuck. You._ Pet?" Jaune wanted to continue like this for a long, long time, continue making Cinder whimper, continue being in absolute control over the most terrifying and seductive woman he had ever met.

Cinder was almost crying from the unbearable mix of teasing torture and divine pleasure Jaune was submitting her too, at this point she would do anything for her beloved Master. "Because you're the only one that can make me cum!" She moaned out as Jaune once again slapped her ass again and then kissed the red area.

"And the truth comes out... you're lucky I like making you cum," he said.

She sobbed, but he could tell it was merely a desperate one for pleasure, not anything serious. She curled her hands into fists and her nails cut into her skin. Her teeth had left her lips red and swollen to hell, but she didn't even notice. She wanted her Master to pound her with his hard cock, and she would have given anything in the world to have it happen.

"Yes, please _Master_ , make me cum, I'm begging you!" At this point there was no doubt in Jaune's mind that Cinder was broken, at least for now. She never would have sunk to this point before. But she loved it, he knew. He gave her pussy one long lick, making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Tell me how much you want to cum," he mumbled against her folds as he ran his tongue up and down them.

Cinder gasped and groaned as Jaune's tongue finally entered her, but she still had to heed her Master's orders. "I-I haven't touched myself for a week just for you, Master, and now it feels like I'm going to explode!" She let out a loud moan as her Master's fingers opened her even further and his tongue probed even deeper. "I'll love you forever and ever if you make me cum, Master! I'll be you slave until the end of time if you just let me cum!"

As soon as the word 'love' left Cinder's lips Jaune's heart skipped a beat, and he suddenly felt very eager to make her do just that, to make her body spasm wildly as she cried out his new title. He needed to reward her for obeying after all, so he let his tongue make the shape of a heart on her pussy, and she mewled out louder.

"Oh Master~!" She bit down on the pillow, hoping to keep at least some moans from escaping, but he spanked her yet again, this time slightly harder, as if he were actually somewhat angry.

"Don't. Let them all hear. Let _me_ hear." Cinder felt her face flush, she had always wanted to keep her sexual pleasure at a low volume, it was the one thing she didn't like people hearing, but... the thought of everyone hearing her be dominated in the way she was, by her Master, it turned her on…

"Yes, Master!"

Feeling Cind- _his Pet's_ body tense up even further, Jaune knew his Pet was right on the edge of orgasm, and as much as he loved feeling in control, he knew he loved hearing his Pet cum even more. He pushed his tongue deep into her one final time as his Pet's back arched, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and her own tongue falling out from her gaping maw. And then her juices flowed into his waiting mouth.

The raw, sexual moan of absolute joy and love that came from Cinder's mouth as her Master finally granted her wish almost shook Beacon to the core.

Cinder felt no doubt that her moan had been heard by everyone even remotely nearby, the walls weren't that thick. And RWBY was right across the door, how should she feel about that? The people who once were her enemies, turned hesitant friends the moment Cinder became powerless, hearing her become something less than she was before.

Cinder couldn't deny the fact that she liked it anymore. She _loved_ being Jaune's pet, she _loved_ ** _him_** , she wanted _only him_.


	13. 13th day: Battle on frozen ground

"Blake, can you make sure of something for me?"

"What?"

"When I die please make sure the description on my grave reads 'Ozpin should never have let team RWBY be composed of four sweepers'. Even in death I want the world to know how much of an idiot I think he is for putting you all together."

Blake couldn't hold back a laugh as she landed in the snow behind Jaune as his sword passed right above her, the head of the Beowolf whose fangs had been mere inches from her throat falling to the ground beside her within seconds. She agreed with him, especially after having been in more fights then she could count with everyone in both team RWBY and JNPR by her side. Yang was her official teammate, at least on paper, but ever since year two of their stay at Beacon their time actively fighting along one another had been reduced immensely. She knew that it had become the popular opinion among all of them in their little group, but Blake still thought that fighting alongside Jaune was the best fit.

Yang cared too little about defense, Ruby was too fast to keep track of and her planning was about as good as her ability to _not_ eat cookies, Weiss was okay but if she could Blake would rather fight by herself than with her by her side, Pyrrha worked to mechanically for Blake's own organic style to blend with it, Ren was _too_ similar to her in combat, and Nora was too wild.

Which left her with Jaune. Had someone asked her if she thought she would want Jaune Arc watching her back when she first met him Blake would have laughed in their face for suggesting that she kept a meat-shield around, but now, after almost two years of knowing the guy, she wanted him and him only to watch her back. Or to be more specific, _guard_ her back. Blake could hardly remember the last time she actually took damage while Jaune was at her side, if she missed something he was always there to take it for her.

Seeing Jaune lift his shield in their old signal, Blake vaulted onto it for a moment before she was propelled high into the air with the help of Jaune's now impressive strength. It was their signature combo, him throwing her into the air where she could rain down shots from Gambol shroud onto anything around them as well as giving Jaune a chance to activate his Semblance without fear of her being caught in it.

Unfortunately, it also meant it was time for her to switch out from the battle and join Yang on the "front lines". A glyph materialised beneath her feet and Blake used it to rocket her towards the front of the Grimm hoard while Weiss took her place at Jaune's side.

Weiss landed behind Jaune in much the same way that Blake had done, hearing the clang of what she knew was Jaune shielding her from a hit. It made her smile as she rocketed towards the nearest Ursa with a glyph, swiftly placing three precise stab wounds into the Grimm's neck, chest, and stomach before dashing back to Jaune's side.

Fighting alongside Jaune was an interesting experience compared to her partner. Together they took down Grimm at a slower pace, but with Jaune protecting her she didn't need to focus on defense. She knew he would be there to guard her if something, as he said "Dared try to lay a finger on his snow angel". Both of them knew she was completely capable of defending herself, but Weiss couldn't deny that having Jaune there to let her focus solely on offence was much less stressful, and it gave her a warm feeling of happiness in her stomach knowing that "her knight" was always looking out for her.

They had been fighting for what felt like hours, protecting the gates to the Atlesian city of Tidaholm from the sudden Grimm swarm, but none of them were really as tired as they thought they would be. The strategy they were using was a relatively simple one: Sweepers switch was what Jaune had named it. He and Pyrrha stayed closest to the gates, using their defensive capabilities to halt the Grimm while Yang and Nora tore them to pieces from behind. Meanwhile Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Ren switched around from simply killing Grimm with Yang or Nora and defending the gates with Jaune or Pyrrha. Thanks to the switching, none of the "sweepers" would become as tired out since they didn't have big enough Auras to tank for long periods of time or a way to regain Aura after using it all to kill as many Grimm as they could.

Together they fought the onslaught of Grimm and together they stood victorious in the end.


	14. 14th day: Four's a party

Ren looked at Jaune, Jaune looked at Ren before looking to Pyrrha, Pyrrha looked at Ren before looking to Jaune and then to Nora, and Nora looked to Jaune and then Ren, and finally to Pyrrha before turning back to Jaune. No one had expected this to happen, but Jaune had blurted it out before it was too late, and now, red-faced and sputtering, he wished desperately for a way out of the room. Preferably one that wouldn't break shatter his bones after his aura depleted from fall damage. Which meant the window was certainly out of the question.

Saying "I love all you guys" was something Jaune hadn't done since he left home for Beacon, and saying it again now felt a _little_ more awkward than when he did it with his sisters. Saying it back home also didn't reward Jaune with three giant, shocked question marks taking the place of his teammates…

"Jaune," started Ren slowly, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

The problem, Jaune knew, was in the way he said it. When he told his sisters it was in a way that sounded and felt platonic, but when he said it his team just now he knew sounded blissful and... just maybe a bit wanting. Ren's face slowly returned to its normal position, calm and stoic, but with a small bit of happiness showing in his expression.

Pyrrha's too eventually returned to normal, while Nora's smile seemed to grow extremely wide, even by her standards.

"Well... you know..." like Ruby climbing towards cookies Jaune felt one of his hands make its way to the back of his head, scratching in the nervous habit of his as he continued to fumble for the right words. "I... don't really mean anything by it, I've just really wanted to say it for some time now and it kinda slipped out." He was lying slightly about it not meaning anything, but he had no idea how to phrase himself in a way that didn't result in him having to live in the hallway from now on.

"I see," Pyrrha said in a low, hushed mumble that was completely unlike her, and the smile on Nora's face fell slightly. Ren just continued to remain indifferent in terms of expression, and suddenly Jaune wished he were easier to read. "Jaune, if you did mean something by it, you know we, or at least I, wouldn't mind." Pyrrha felt Nora's look of surprise immediately, followed by proudness radiating from her general direction. Pyrrha focused on keeping her expression neutral.

"Yeah Jaune-y, we wouldn't mind~!" Nora sang.

Jaune looked towards Ren and the small smile on his face told him that he felt the same. "Wow... heh... um..." words once again failed him and Jaune wondered if this was some sort of genetic trait of his considering how often it happened. "I guess... I did mean something by it then, now that I think about it." He finally said with a chuckle, his cheeks once again red as Pyrrha's hair but it was a comfortable heat within them this time.

In what seemed like a split second he was glomped by a very excited Nora and embraced by two very calm auras. In the middle of a loving group hug was not where he thought he would end up today, but it certainly wasn't bad. He felt a surge of happiness took a deep breath as he tried to imagine what the coming days would have in store for them all. Drawing nothing but blanks, he laughed. "Come on guys, you're making this so sappy."

"Would you really have it any other way though?" Pyrrha asked as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh again. "I guess not."

"Guys," said Ren, "I don't think I would mind staying in this position all day, but I would much rather we continue this on a bed or something."

"Ren, our beds are too small," Jaune said, making Ren sigh in disappointment.

"Let's push them all together! All four of them!" Nora shouted excitedly.


	15. 15th day: Gifts for kitty and daughter

When Jaune had first fallen in love with Weiss he would never have imagined just what kind of person she was when there was no one around to judge her. The same could also be said for Blake. He loved both of them with all his heart and he was incredibly happy they were totally fine with this whole three-person deal, but he still wondered just what in his mind snapped that made him totally fine with both Weiss' and Blake's "bedroom situation"...

Of course, it was months before either of them had shown him that side, but why he played along with it, and ended up enabling them he had no idea.

He lifted his hand up to pet Blake's ears as she purred and licked his cheek. He blinked, somehow feeling that he was getting really used to it. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Blake meowed and nuzzled her head into his softly. "Good kitty," he said, scratching her ears gently.

Blake continued to lean against his hand, her purring getting louder and her body relaxing more by the minute. Jaune found her absolutely adorable when she got like this, he had always wanted a kitty as child and now that he had finally gotten one he was going to make sure she was happy and content.

The more hormonal part of him also loved her outfit. Fur-lined black lingerie and a red collar with a little bell and name tag on.

The name tag read 'Blake', it was carved in the collar with a knife, but Blake had been sure to do it herself so it looked absolutely perfect. As if someone had engraved it professionally. She had insisted he give her a name, but he couldn't call her anything else. He just couldn't. It would feel... wrong somehow. But she liked her given name anyway, and she was just as happy as she would have been otherwise.

He stroked the fur lining of her lingerie, daring to brush his fingers against her bare skin which made her mewl softly. Here, in the safety of the dorm during the holidays, when everyone was away, Blake was assured that she could keep this up. Weiss had stayed too, but she promised to be a good little girl and let him have time with their kitty.

And Blake was their kitty. Jaune had made that clear that Weiss could play with her whenever she wanted, and neither gave protest. But he didn't think they really would unless he wanted them to.

Or he at least hoped not, because if someone walked in on Blake acting like a kitty, especially if that person was or had a relation to Yang, things would get kind of... awkward. Or hard to explain in less than 50.000 words...

But for now he just wanted to take care of his little kitty. He motioned with one of his hands that she should lay down fully on his lap and Blake happily followed his command, curling up and resting her head on his stomach.

Jaune honestly couldn't care less about being aroused, something Blake more than likely felt, he just wanted to hear his kitty purr some more. He ran one of his hands down her back to the clasp that held bra in place and un-clipped it, now able to lovingly stroke her entire back without any hindrance.

Softly he stroked, until her purring grew louder. If he thought about it, it was weird that Blake liked to act like this, being the way she was. As a Faunus she had to constantly put up with blatant racism, and people calling her an animal. Acting like this was... degrading in a way. Very, very degrading. But perhaps that was the reason she liked it so much. Maybe she enjoyed feeling dirty, and like an animal. Jaune certainly had some stuff like that.

He stroked all the way from her ears down to the very end of her back, but he pulled back, never daring to go lower. He could tell Blake was content with just staying where they were. Every time she shifted he felt her move against his erection and groaned, bringing a smile to her face.

"Blake, I love you so much," he whispered, she meowed. She never allowed herself to talk when things got like this. It would break the immersion, perhaps. But Jaune took the startlingly real sounding meow as her saying it back to him.

Weiss, on the other hand, acted in a far more... _interesting_ way when they were alone together, a way that many psychologists would probably get nosebleeds over. To put it simply, or at least as simply as Jaune could explain it to himself, Weiss wanted him to act like a father to her, or, more specifically, the father she never had. A loving father, a father that praised her and never took her for granted or constantly asked for more... and a father that was fine with a lot of incestus act, but that was beside the point.

It was only in bed at first, but it seemed to be leaking out into other places. One could probably imagine the look of horror across both of there faces when Weiss nearly asked him to buy them some dessert to share when both of their teams went out to eat, and used "Hey daddy," to start out the request. Thankfully it seemed that everyone was talking quite animatedly about something or other, and weren't paying attention. That one time they had got off easy. Neither of them took it for granted though, and Weiss tried even harder to contain that specific part of her brain outside of sex.

Emphasis on tried.

She loved Jaune, more than she thought was possible, and replacing the memories of the childhood she had _survived_ with ones where Jaune took the place of her father and she was treated right made her scars ache less, both psychologically and physically.

A childhood where she could have had someone as caring and loving as Jaune would have been heaven for her, but she settled for merely imagining how it would have been instead.

Jaune heard the door to the dorm open, and he turned to see Weiss coming in, shyly looking down at the floor and fidgeting with her fingers nervously. "D-daddy... I got lonely."

Jaune knew it would happen eventually, with no one in the dorm with her, so he shifted to an even more comfortable spot and patted the bed beside him. Weiss smiled and nearly ran to the bed, only saving herself some bit of pride. She cuddled up into his side and watched as he continued to pet Blake. She reached out a hand nervously, and looked up to her "daddy" questioningly

.

He nodded and she smiled even wider as she began petting Blake as well. It didn't feel nearly as good as when Jaune petted her, but Blake still enjoyed it, though she wouldn't hesitate to hiss or bite the "little girl" if she tried to touch her ears. Her head? Fine. Her back? Fine. Her tail? Fine. But her ears were Jaune's and Jaune's only. Her true owner was the only one who had the right to touch such an important part of her body, no one else. It didn't matter Weiss was Jaune's "daughter".

Of course, Jaune knew this and kept his hands firmly upon her ears to prevent Weiss from touching. Her purrs grew even louder at the feeling of the double assault, and Weiss grew comfortable and closed her eyes. Jaune put a hand around Weiss' shoulder and felt at ease. It may have been weird, but life was weird, and he was already used to it.

"Daddy...?" Jaune looked down to see Weiss looking up at him with eyes full of false innocence. "Can we... Play some more?"

He looked over at the kitty on his lap for a moment, but it seemed their combined petting had drained the energy right out of her. "Of course, sweetie, you know I can't say no to you." He said with a smile as he turned back to his "daughter", her eyes alight with joy.

She threw her arms around him and almost jumped up and down on the bed with glee, but she restrained herself since their kitty was still on her "daddy's" lap.

Jaune's erection hadn't gone down since it came up, quite the opposite, it just got harder. And hearing Weiss' voice ask if they could play made him nearly faint. All the blood rushing from his head and his heart was detrimental to his health. But what could he do? He promised his "little girl" and his kitty that he wouldn't touch himself, and that only they would be able to make him cum.

Weiss reached up and kissed him happily, feeling that familiar feeling in her stomach that begged her to ask for more.

The sound of tinkling, childlike laughter and happy mewling could be Heard from team JNPR's dorm room for the rest of the night.

XXX

For a few days after their fun night everything stayed much the same for Jaune, his "daughter", and his kitty. They remained as their normal Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna personas in public and remained as their normal father Jaune, little Weiss Arc, and kitty Blake personas in private, but then, as Christmas approached quickly, the bleeding started again and Jaune was honestly stressing over what he could get his two precious loves. It seemed like every time he tried to leave to get them anything, they stopped him in his tracks the way they usually did.

Blake began rubbing against his legs and meowing softly, clearly indicating that she very much wanted to cuddle, and Weiss wanted him to play with her, read her a story, or just wanted to know if she had done a good job on some recent assignment. And Jaune, being the loving father and owner that he was, could of course not even think about doing anything but what they wanted.

But that forced him to enlist the help of one Yang Xiao Long. Oh how he wished Pyrrha wasn't busy with trying to make their room perfect by setting up and taking down new Christmas decorations every day, she would have been so much more trustworthy, but now he had to settle for Yang... he only hoped that she didn't buy them something lewd on his behalf...

He was seated on Blake's bed with his kitty resting her head on his lap when Yang returned, the blonde starting to coo wildly as soon as she saw their position.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Yang said with a big grin. Said grin being easy to read. So easy that Jaune just wanted to sigh. But he held it in and answered her in a normal tone, knowing that she wanted to fluster him.

"Nope, but if you had come in about 20 minutes ago I couldn't say the same." Yang pouted and held up a bag.

"Well whatever, I got the stuff." Blake tried to raise her head up to look, but Jaune forced it down, letting her know that whatever was in the bag was not for her eyes. Weiss looked up from her position studying, and Jaune sent her a soft glare, telling her the same thing. The two of them silently promised to be good as Jaune got up from his spot on Blake's bed with slight hesitation when Blake's hand caught his shirt.

"Sorry, Blake," he said, she sighed. He walked over and grabbed the bag from Yang's hand, leaving the room with Yang in tow. He looked inside the bag as Yang shut the door behind her and smiled.

He really hoped Yang didn't understand who these presents were for, that she just thought these were some random things he was going to send his sisters or something and not that these were gifts for his beloved "daughter" and kitty. His "little girl's" gift might be easier to explain, but his kitty's would make Yang so gleefully smug that making her mysteriously "disappear" would become a very viable option.

In the bag laid two very special things. For Weiss he had ordered a custom made dress that looked exactly like the one she had described wearing as a real child only scaled up to fit her now. He was sure she was going to love it.

And for Blake he had once again ordered something custom made, but it was no dress this time. His kitty would be getting a studded black leather collar, though missing a name tag. He knew Blake liked her normal collar, but this one was made specifically for _her_ instead of a large dog.

"So what's the collar for...?" Yang asked, somewhat confused. "I mean, I know what it's for, but why get it as a present?" She got him there. He locked up, his brain going into overdrive to find an answer to give.

"Uh, my sister Rose just got a cat, and where I'm from they don't really have too many pet stores." Yang seemed to buy this, and let it go. He mentally wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed in relief. "Hey, look, thanks for going and getting this stuff, I was really stressing out over it, and Weiss and Blake won't give me any free time," he laughed.

Yang punched him in the shoulder. He winced in pain. "Don't mention it, Vomit Boy. But you know, my service don't come cheap." She waggled her eyebrows and held out her hand. He rolled his eyes and dropped ten lien in it, which she pocketed with joy. "Thank you very much," she said, satisfied. "I can finally get Ruby that giant cookie from the candy store." Jaune sent her a horrified look.

"Does she really need that?! It's like as big as her head!"

"Of course she doesn't need it... but it'll make her happy. And making my little sis happy is my job. Just like it's your job to go in there and make your girlfriends happy. Which is why I'm giving you the dorm to yourself. I'm going to hang out with Rubles and Pyrrha, you have about, oh I don't know, three hours? You think you can make that work?" She winked, leaving and not even expecting an answer.

Jaune watched her throw open the door to his own dorm and walk in, hearing Pyrrha's indignant voice come from inside. "Yang! I just made sure our socks were hanging perfectly on there!"

He didn't hear Yang's reply though as the door once again closed and he felt something rubbing against his leg. Looking down he saw Blake on all fours, her collar now on, sniffing the bag in his hand before looking up at him and mewling softly.

"Blake? What are you doing outside the room? You know the school doesn't allow pets, if someone sees you we'll be in big trouble." Jaune said as he leaned down to scratch is kitty's ears.

"Oh! Please remember to change the sheets when you guys are do-..." Jaune felt his blood run cold as Yang's voice once again filled his ears.

He acted quickly, leaning down even further and putting his arms underneath Blake's, lifting her up to her own two feet. "I told you to be careful, Blake, that's like the second time this week." He scolded in a faux upset voice. Blake adopted a slightly hurt expression, catching on quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yang shook her head, as if she had just been imagining things.

"Seriously, Blake, I'd listen to your boyfriend. Don't be like Ruby," her words were interrupted by a short, high pitched cry of 'Hey!' from inside the dorm behind her. "She trips all the time. But seriously, don't forget to wash the sheets." Yang shut the door again, and Blake sighed in relief, going back to all fours.

"See what I mean?" Jaune asked, laughing a bit. "Now let's get back in there."

Blake, back in her kitty persona, didn't respond with words and instead rubbed her head against Jaune's knee, trying to sneak a glance into the bag by Jaune's other foot, but unfortunately for her he noticed her sneaky attempt and leaned down, blowing her face and making her jump back with a surprised mewl.

"Bad kitty, Blake. You're not supposed to see this until christmas day." Blake merely pouted in a very cat-like manner.

Returning to RWBY's dorm, Jaune was met by a very excited little Weiss. "What's in the bag, daddy? Can I see? Please!"

"Sorry baby, neither of you are seeing what's in the bag until Christmas." Weiss sent him a disappointed look, but it was immediately replaced with joy at the thought of her first Christmas with Daddy, and how much better it would be than all of her past Christmases.

"Can we finally play then? Me and Blake have been waiting a long time..." she seemed almost disappointed that she had to wait, and Jaune immediately regretted saying that they had to. A disappointed Weiss was not something he wanted to see, especially when she was in her little girl persona. It was just a bit too hard to swallow.

Blake once again rubbed against his leg, having somehow gotten out of her casual clothes, revealing she had been wearing her "kitty outfit" underneath it all day, and Jaune felt his restraint crumble completely.

He knelt down and put one arm around Weiss' waist and under her thighs along with hooking his other arm beneath Blake's stomach, lifting them both up with a sweet laugh from his "daughter" and a surprised mewl from his kitty. He quickly deposited them both on Weiss' bed and then joined them as well, hovering above the both of them.

"It's play time." Jaune whispered as leaned down.

XXX

With each day leading up to Christmas day passing by Jaune could tell his daughter and kitty were getting more and more excited. His kitty was even more addicted to being near, or _on_ him than usual and his little girl was acting more proper than ever, as if she believed that he wouldn't give her her presents if she didn't act perfect. Unfortunately, Jaune knew the reason for both of their behaviors, and it tore at him to know what they had gone through.

This was probably Blake's first real Christmas in forever, where she could spend it with people who loved her instead of those just working towards the same cause as she had. Her first real celebration of the holiday.

Weiss had more than likely had some Christmases back home, but there wasn't a doubt in Jaune's mind that her behavior was because of her actually losing gifts when she was younger.

So of course, he promised himself that he would make this their best Christmas ever, and in doing so tried to subtly reassure Weiss that he wouldn't dare take away her present, and treated Blake the best he could, both as his kitty and his love. Which meant many, many more kisses in the presence of others, when she was just Blake Belladonna and nothing more. Blake loved it, he could tell. She was so happy it was infectious.

Weiss on the other hand, was nervous, very, very dreadfully nervous. Christmas was always a bad time for her and Winter. Not that they didn't get fantastic gifts, when indeed they did get gifts. But their father, or rather, her old father, was very strict, and one tiny mess-up could mean that you weren't getting anything at all that year.

She knew her daddy would never take away her gifts, she _knew_ that, but 17 years of having to act perfect all the time was incredibly hard to ignore. Many of her past Christmas mornings had been spent having to either sit and be yelled at by her old father while Winter was forced to open her own presents in her face or Weiss herself having to open her presents in Winter's face as she was being yelled at instead. It had turned Christmas from a holiday of celebration to a dreaded period of fear during her entire upbringing.

So now, with her new daddy, Weiss couldn't help but slip back into her picture perfect habits, despite her daddy's and Winter's insistence she didn't need to.

She sat prim and proper, her hands folded neatly together on her legs, which were tightly together to avoid anyone seeing anything that would be inappropriate. Not even her daddy.

Blake watched her, feeling somewhat upset that her whole family wasn't enjoying the holidays as much as she was. And indeed, they were a family, in a weird way. She belonged to Jaune and Weiss, and Weiss belonged to Jaune as his little girl. They were bonded together by sexuality and bonds stronger than that of a "normal" relationship. And she wanted Weiss to feel happy too. Maybe if she helped Weiss feel just a bit better, than Jaune would stop worrying.

She sat down next to Weiss when they were eating in the cafeteria. She sat up straight, eating dainty bites of her salad. "Weiss," she said, bringing Weiss back to the land of the living, and out of her mind in which she was no doubt fretting over every little detail.

"Hello there, Blake." She said, her voice being as strained as her posture. "What can I do for you?" Blake hated how almost robotic she sounded, this wasn't the girl her owner loved. This wasn't the girl who she wanted in her family with her.

"You can relax, you know," she mentioned carefully, "And I know how hypocritical it is to have me of all people tell you that, but it's true. Master isn't like your old father, he never will be, so you don't have to act like this." Blake only knew parts of Weiss' childhood, the parts she had overheard when Weiss talked to her Master, but she had managed to piece together that she must have gotten scolded extra around Christmas time for acting up.

"I..." Weiss' shoulders slumped downward slightly, and she perked back up instantly, looking towards her daddy to make sure that he wasn't looking. He was talking to Ruby. She sighed, letting go of some of her tension. "I know that, Blake. I do... but it's so hard for me to let go of things, sometimes. I'm not sure if I can relax. I'm just so worried."

Blake put a hand on her shoulder, making Weiss perk up slightly. Weiss brought a hand to Blake's head and patted her between her ears gently. Blake smiled and pushed her head into her hand.

"Just promise me you'll try, if not for me then for Master." Weiss spared another glance up to her daddy, and his smiling face made her heart beat faster, and her face flush. He was so happy. She didn't want to bring him any more worry.

"I'll try..." she said quietly, and Blake squeezed her shoulder gently in support.

"That's all I can ask for."

Jaune saw his daughter and his kitty talking from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't hear what they were saying thanks to the cookie loving reaper in front of him babbling on endlessly about what kinds of cookies she thought were the most fitting to put out for santa. Jaune only paid half attention to her, his mind soaring as he noticed the rigid posture his little girl had adopted the past couple of weeks disappearing slightly as his kitty put her hand on her shoulder and said something to her that made her look in his direction.

In that one moment, Jaune was thankful for Blake being on the same team as Weiss. When they weren't with him, they still thought of him as their daddy and master respectively, but they were the old Blake and Weiss, and he knew they would look out after one another now. They would become stronger friends, they already had, really. And this calmed him down considerably.

Ruby got his attention once more when she mentioned her plans to buy one of those giant cookies from the candy store and eat it all in one bite (which he knew was impossible, but then again, it was Ruby), and he suppressed a smile as Yang sent him a wink from right beside her.

Weiss' gaze lingered as his attention turned back to her partner, and Blake, after making sure no one was looking, nuzzled her head into Weiss'. "Weiss, I think we need to work to make Christmas just as special for Master as he's trying to make it for us. Maybe that will take your mind off of things."

"That's... perfect. Of course we need to make sure daddy is happy too." Weiss' eyes widened at Blake's words as her mind quickly began working on what the perfect gift for their owner and father would be.

Blake could think of a few things... ball-gags... a whip... handcuffs... the list was quite long…

Weiss' thoughts were a lot less... aggressively sexual, and more loving. Perhaps an outing somewhere where they wouldn't be judged, all three of them. Perhaps in their personas, away from prying eyes. Her family had a few holiday homes. They had a plenty of cabins, actually, and thoughts of being with her daddy and kitty in front of a roaring fire while gentle frost covered the windows of the cabin brought her to the realization that her family wouldn't really mind if she did take one over. They had dozens.

Suddenly, Blake got the perfect idea, her eyes getting bigger than the plate Weiss' salad was still on as she tried to take in the glory of her revelation.

"We could get him a Nr 1 Dad/Master coffee cup..." she whispered quietly.

Weiss just gave her a sideways deadpan glare.

"I think daddy deserves something better than that..." Weiss whispered back. "I have an idea, I'll tell you after classes are done, okay? When we get back in the dorm. I know he'll love it."

 **Part 1 of 2**


	16. 16th day: All about the chase

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Of course."

"And you know that if you don't let me kiss you silly right now I'm going to kick your ass?"

"I'm aware."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

Jaune smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows, leaned in, and kissed Yang softly on the lips, the happy hum coming from her throat making him chuckle. His plan had worked perfectly. After all, how could one say a plan that ended with him straddled by his very agitated girlfriend and, as she said, "kissed silly" hadn't worked out. He was just happy he knew the layout of the school better than Yang so he could snatch up any and all pieces of mistletoe hanging in the halls.

Yang was very, very happy, despite her outward appearance and attitude. She hid it well. But she knew Jaune knew. He always knew what she was feeling. And the fact that he was being so damned submissive made her even happier. He really was letting her "kiss him silly." Passionate and fiery, happy and angry, the kiss was everything at once. They always were. Jaune deserved it all, all of her feelings, even if he was a sneaky bastard.

He had made her chase her all bloody day, somehow being slippery enough to always sneak away when she thought she had caught him, and to make things worse he kept stealing all the mistletoe! She couldn't just force him to kiss her without mistletoe! That's not how these things work! So she had chased him, hoping to catch him off guard and use her own super-special pocket-mistletoe she carried around for these kinds of situations... but the thieving bastard had stolen that too!

How was she supposed to kiss him silly without any mistletoe?! She needed her magical kissing plant!

Jaune just smirked into the kiss, making her even more passionate and fiery when she felt it. "You are so gonna get it next time we spar!" She said before kissing him again. Jaune could only really think one thing: worth it. Absolutely worth it. He decided to be a bit more of a smart ass though, even if it did mean a harder beating it would also mean much more intense kissing.

"What am I gonna get? Is it something fun?" He winked at her, the smirk giving him the look of the type of person she usually wanted to deck in the face. She kissed the smirk off his face.

"You're," kiss, "Lucky," kiss, "Your," kiss, "Face," kiss, "Is," kiss, "Too," kiss, "Cute," kiss, "To," kiss, "Smash!" It was rare for Jaune to see Yang acting this... needy, but he was in no way complaining. She was a lot of fun like this, and Jaune had never been able to resist the temptation of "poking the hornet's nest", as they said.

"My oh my, Yang, you need to be more careful. Keep this up and I might get the idea that you like me or something." He had just enough time to utter the words before Yang's tongue was once again invading his mouth.

There was a rule in their relationship. The rule was that Yang would pull him in close and kiss him whenever she felt like punching something. It was Jaune's plan to help her with her anger issues by replacing punching with something nicer, hoping that mentally it would have an effect on her psyche and make her less violent as a person when enraged.

But this brought with it questions and thoughts on Jaune's end. And right now, he was wondering if she was just wanting to kiss him for fun, or if she really wanted to just go to town on someone's face. Not that he minded either way.

Unless the person she wanted to pummel was him, in which case he loved this alternative. He felt Yang shift on top of him, pressing her chest against his even more, before they had to break the kiss from a mutual lack of oxygen. Even without looking, Jaune could tell her eyes were practically glowing red, the heat from her body revealing just how frustrated and/or excited she was.

"Oh Monty, why did I have to fall for you? You're so annoying sometimes!" Yang really wanted to take him right then and there, but she doubted the school liked the idea of students fucking in the halls or that they would accept her excuse of 'Jaune made me really, really horny.'

"Yeah but you love it."

"Shut it Arc, before I shut it for you!" She hit it for him anyway. With her lips. Again. Because she loved her boyfriend.


	17. 17th day: Late night chat

Jaune tossed and turned, the moonlight shining through the dorm window reminding him that he should be asleep, and that he was going to regret not being able to fall asleep in the morning. But the fucking ringing... it just wouldn't fucking stop! He covered his ears but that only isolated it, made it louder. He instantly hated himself for fearing needles so much. He tried in vain for another thirty minutes to sleep before turning to see that it was currently 1 in the morning.

His team slept happily, gently, all around him. He shook his head and went for the scroll on the bedside table, opening it up and selecting the messaging app. He really, really hoped his boyfriend wouldn't hold this against him.

 _"Sun, I really need your help."_

 _"What? What's wrong? Something happen? Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."_

Jaune couldn't help but smile at how worried Sun seemed for him. It felt nice to know someone cared so much about him _. "No, it's okay, you don't need to come over, I'm just having some trouble falling asleep."_

 _"... u wut m8?"_

 _"Sun pls... I'm being serious here. I've been laying in bed for the past four hours, dude. At first it was Nora's snoring that was keeping me up, but now it's the fucking ringing in my ears. I need a distraction."_

 _"Ohhhhh, gotcha. I'm the distraction right? Good plan. You're lucky I can't sleep either, bruh. :p"_ Jaune snorted, feeling happy that at least he wasn't the only one. His scroll pinged again. _"So what, you want me to send a dick pic or smth?"_

 _"I'm not saying I wouldn't enjoy getting another one, but I just need someone to talk to. Someone that can help me relax just by existing."_

 _"Wow... that's kinda gay, dude..."_

For a moment Jaune just looked at the message, trying to decide what the best way of answering such a bold claim would be. A picture seemed to be the best option.

 ***insert picture of deadpan!Jaune here***

 _"You've literally sucked my chode, 'bro'..."_

Somehow, Jaune could swear he heard Sun laugh. He knew the sound well enough that he could imagine so easily. * **Ping*** It was a picture of Sun giving him bedroom eyes. _"You're goddamn right I did, and it was delicious~!"_

 _"I rlly don't need this right now, it's going to wake me up even more you douche."_

 _"Fine, but we're meeting up soon to have some fun, you owe me anyway for saving your ass from that Ursa."_

 _"I never even so much as hinted that I would be the one protecting you in this relationship, I mean Monty, man, I'm the needy one here."_

 _"Touché, but you still owe me nonethelss! And I demand payment in getting to touch your fine ass booty!"_

Jaune had to fight hard not to laugh out loud, accidentally waking up Pyrrha was not something he longed to do again. _"Fine, I shall reward you with booty, but only because a large chunk of it would be missing if it wasn't for you."_

 _"YES! THE JAUNE BOOTY SHALL BE MINE ONCE MORE!"_

 _"We're literally dating, Sun."_

 _"Look, I can be excited all I want, dude. Your ass, as I have literally stated like 4 messages up, is fine."_ Jaune finally let a chuckle escape him, and Pyrrha shifted in her bed, making him panic slightly.

 _"STOP MAKING ME LAUGH I'm gonna end up waking Pyrrha up, and if that happens you know your ass is on the line too!"_

 _"The horror! We would have to run away together and cuddle up to preserve warmth! I can't think of a worse kind of torture!"_

Jaune heard Pyrrha mumble something about fine asses as she rolled over in her sleep, kicking of her covers in the process. _"It does sound horrible. BTW u want to see how the great Pyrrha Nikos looks when she's sleeping and drooling all over her pillow?"_

 _"Jaune, I'm insulted you really need to ask..."_

Jaune very gently got out of his bed, knowing he was basically risking his life to do this. He pulled open the camera feature on his scroll and smiled as he lined up the shot as perfectly as he could. He snapped it. The flash was on.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." He whispered. Pyrrha stirred slightly in her sleep. He sighed in relief and sent Sun the picture.

 _"Very interesting. This Picture must be archived for further analysis at some later date, or somehow be gifted to Dr Xiao Long. She's an expert on this kind of thing, as you know."_

 _"You sure seem to 'somehow gift' a lot of things to Yang, that plushie version of me for example, that she reportedly sleeps with..."_

 _"It's all for scientific progress, my dear Jaune!"_

 _"... how much did she give you?"_

 _"A hundred lien."_

 _"I'm worth far more than that!"_

 _"Okay look man, I may have ran out of bananas and needed some quick change! Do you know what it's like when I run out of bananas?! Ask Scarlet, ask Sage! Ask bloody Neptune! They've all seen me when I'm out of bananas! I'm like a fucking ravenous dog!"_

 _"So you made a plushie version of me!? And how the hell do you find fresh bananas during fucking winter!?"_

 _"Hey! You of all people know how dexterous my hands are! I need to keep these babies working and sewing seemed like a good idea! And I know a guy that has a buddy who has a daughter who goes to the same school as another kid whose mom knows a guy!"_

Jaune laid down on his bed more comfortably, feeling the ringing dull slightly in his ears. _"You're lucky you're hot as hell, dude, cuz I don't know how I could put up with you otherwise."_

 _"You fucking love it, and you know it."_ And he was right, Jaune did love it. He loved everything about their relationship. But...

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting tired now, and the ringing kind of chilled out on me. I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow man. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Jaune, try and sleep well, because you're going to need the energy tomorrow~!"_ Jaune scoffed, feeling that Sun actually refused to have any sweet, heartwarming goodbyes.

 _"You too, you insatiable fuck. ;p"_ And with that, Jaune shut his scroll down and fell into a gentle sleep.


	18. 18th day: Marking her territory

Coco hated the way Nora looked at Jaune. She had Ren, why was she being so greedy? Coco hated the way Blake looked at Jaune. Weren't she and Yang doing stuff already according to those rumors? Wasn't that enough? And on the subject of Yang, she really needed to get her own boyfriend! She saw it all, the way they gave him those bedroom eyes, like they were just waiting for the right moment to jump his bones and mark him as theirs. She couldn't let that happen.

Jaune was hers, _all_ hers. His fantastic butt? Hers. His gorgeous cobalt eyes? Hers. His lean, toned body? Hers. His magical tongue? Hers forever and ever. His heart? _Hers._

A part of her had even wanted him to get a tattoo on his lower back reading _"Property of Coco Adel"_ just so she could point to that anytime some girl or guy looked at her Jaune in a way that she deemed bad.

And bad, according to her, was EVERY look that Jaune received. Apparently every girl she knew personally wanted a piece of him. Even Weiss and Ruby, someone who she previously thought was only into girls, and someone who isn't even INTERESTED in a relationship with anyone, let alone a sexual one! Ruby found that stuff icky (as she should), but she was still a threat! It made Coco somewhat anxious. It made her even more anxious and upset when she had caught Sun giving him the look too. That was when she realized she had to worry about guys as well, and she wanted to scream.

Jaune only needed one person, just one! Her! And she was going to prove it!

She had already marked him as taken, the multitude of hickeys and love bites all over his neck were proof of that, but it seemed she needed to go even further, she needed to show just how much Jaune belonged to her!

She trusted Jaune, she loved him dearly, but she knew about the teenage male's sex-drive and how little they thought with their head once they got going. If someone were to try and take Jaune while his guard was down all the blood in his brain would soon end up in his boner and as such all the thinking would also be done in said boner

.

When so many admittedly gorgeous girls, and women if Ms Goodwitch was anything to go by, were around Jaune Coco needed more to mark him hers!

And so Coco found herself by his side at all time, hanging on his arms and sides, having him put his arms around her as they walked between classes... she was just clingy as could be, but it was justified, and Jaune didn't mind. He didn't realize it, but he as well knew his sexuality must be kept safe for her and only her, and thus felt security when she and her huge ass OP as shit weapon were around.

t was great for the both of them; Jaune got to hold his smoking hot girlfriend (his words, not hers... kinda) in his arms all the time and (unknowingly) got protection from any and all threats, while Coco got to feel Jaune's strong arms around her, or his toned body against hers, and made a public statement about who Jaune's glorious ass belonged to.

It was the perfect solution... or so Coco thought.

But the looks didn't stop, oh no, they kept coming. And sooner or later even Velvet started giving him looks. And when heat season came for the Faunus it was even harder to keep Velvet away from him (the bun-bun master that she was), and Blake was near on _impossible_ to keep away from him. And finally, after all that had ended, Christmas time came by and it seemed like everything would be alright, that Coco could relax just for a bit. But Yang seemed to get more handsy, and by extension everyone else. It seemed like their idea of a perfect present was Jaune. _Her_ Jaune.

She would have to make an even more public statement to keep them away.

So now anytime she saw mistletoe, especially in the cafeteria, she would drag Jaune with her towards it and spend a good 10-15 minutes publicly exploring his mouth while getting his hands to grope and fondle any and all parts of her.

That plan backfired in a _spectacularly_ fucking awful way. As soon as she wasn't attached to Jaune, Coco knew _someone_ , Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss, Nora, Ruby, Velvet, Ms Goodwitch, that short girl with the weird hair that always seemed to follow Jaune around, that bitch Emerald, or Emerald's black haired teammate, would try to get him under mistletoe too.

What Coco wouldn't give for just one day of rest... but it seemed like the problem was that everyone would see just how skilled Jaune was and want some for themselves. And when they started, they all watched them with their full attention. Coco was starting to wonder just what it would take for them all to just leave Jaune alone. After thinking on this for as long as she could, she came up with one idea, but was hesitant to really enact it.

Her idea could result in two things; either everyone saw it as a firm sign that Jaune was hers and anyone that touched him would get powerbombed by Jaune himself (if Coco offered him _that_ Jaune would literally fight an army of Grimm for her with nothing but a leaf over his schlong...) from the highest tower in Beacon, or it could escalate things to the point where Jaune and her would have to flee to Vacuo to prevent him from getting fucked into a coma.

It was absolutely worth a try, and if they did indeed have to flee to Vacuo then maybe at least they could be away from every threat, and finally be able to enjoy each other alone. And so she had decided she would warm him up, get him more used to the idea of it all. That would require a weel at least, so he could get comfortable with it. And she started in class, still sitting as close to him as possible, no one would notice, hopefully.

First she kissed him, deeply, letting her tongue invade his mouth for a few wonderful minutes before going further. It was professor Port's class, her and Jaune's only shared one, so she wasn't worried about the teacher catching them. Had it been Ms Goodwitch she would have never dared as much as peck Jaune on the lips in fear of being scolded both for inappropriate behavior and making Ms Goodwitch jealous.

She was happy that Jaune didn't seem to have anything against kissing, and she hoped he would be fine with having more fun.

Her hand found its way to his thigh, and he opened his eyes to give her an embarrassed look. He shifted his eyes away. "Really? In class?"

Coco just smiled sultrily at him, leaning in to kiss him again and pushing her chest against his arm. She was very happy she "forgot" to put on a bra that morning, something she could clearly tell Jaune noticed too.

"It will be more fun, I promise..." she whispered against his lips.

Jaune had quickly found out that Coco was absolutely, no doubt about it, the hardest girl to argue against. So he just let it happen. She lowered her sunglasses enough so that he could look into her beautiful eyes as her hand got nearer and near the steadily growing bulge in his jeans.

"I have no doubt in my mind it will be... I just don't want to get caught." Coco bit her lip as she slowly began unzipping his jeans, making sure that she did so as silently as possible. And though it took about a minute for her to do it, it seemed like less as he stared into her dark chocolate eyes.

"We won't get caught if you stay quiet..." she whispered as she carefully made her way down to the floor in front of him, making sure no one in the class had enough awake brain cells left to notice her apparent disappearance. She pulled down his boxers enough to let out his now erect member, licking her lips at the sight. "Just lean back and relax, Jaune, I'll make you feel _good_ ~..."

Jaune bit back a groan as Coco's incredibly soft hands began stroking his cock. He did as she said, though, and leaned back, thankful that for some incredibly fortunate reason (that may or may not have to do with the writers' laziness) her team hadn't shown up, and they were the only ones in their row. It wasn't long before stroking turned to sucking, and he couldn't help but sigh and groan in a low whisper as her warm and wet mouth enveloped him completely.

Coco bobbed her head up and down slowly, making sure he enjoyed her mouth fully. It had gotten a lot easier to do this in the last few months, and now it was like second nature to her. Taking his cock in her mouth was one of her favorite things, his taste and his scent was so intoxicating... she moaned happily as his hand found the back of her head.

She could feel herself getting aroused by her actions and raw essence of Jaune both around and in her, her panties becoming damper and damper by the second, and she desperately hoped Jaune would repay the favor after she was done. She let one of her hands slither down into her own pants, rubbing through her wet underwear just to get herself a little "warmed up". Every once in awhile, splashes of precum would land on her tongue and she could practically feel her addiction for the stuff becoming more and more severe.

Stifling yet another moan, Jaune looked around nervously, but everyone even remotely close to them were either pretending to not be asleep, actually asleep, or so bored that their brains had shut down. He wanted to believe Coco when she said he was her first, but, considering how much skill she had with her mouth, Jaune couldn't help but wonder if it was actually true, though he certainly wasn't complaining.

Coco couldn't help herself, she just couldn't. Her fingers pushed inside her through her panties, and she let out a terribly loud moan, which made a spike of panic rush through Jaune above her. Looking around once more, and being assured no one had heard, he went back to guiding her mouth along his dick. Coco wanted him to push her down harder. She liked it rough sometimes, she hoped he knew that. Sometimes she wanted a soft lovemaking session, but then other times she wanted him to fuck her brains out. And now was one of the times where she wanted him to go crazy and fuck her mouth like no tomorrow.

Though, unfortunately, she knew that would make a lot of noise, so she didn't ask him to. But it seemed she got her wish as he started speeding up, however, even more precum landed on her tongue, and he twitched, signaling to her that he was very nearly about to cum. And she wanted it. Dear Monty did she want it. She wanted it all over her face, all over her mouth... but she would have to settle for swallowing right now.

She felt Jaune's hand push down her head hard and she was happy she had learned to suppress her gag reflex so well as she took the entirety of his shaft into her mouth, only fighting against Jaune's grip slightly so she didn't accidentally swallow any of her _reward_ without getting to taste it fully. Her own fingers were pumping furiously into her soaking folds, but she longed for Jaune's tongue to replace them.

With a strangled moan Jaune came into Coco's waiting mouth, shooting rope after rope of hot semen onto her tongue until her mouth was filled to the brim and she was forced to let some of it dribble down her chin and into her hands.

It was exactly what she was waiting for. The salty taste to her was absolutely delicious, but it was more the fact that it was Jaune's cum than anything. If it weren't she wouldn't want it anywhere near her. She loved the feel of it against her face, it was all the right kinds of degrading. She swallowed what she could that was in her mouth, and looked up at Jaune as she licked her hands, mouth, and chin clean. She opened her mouth to show that she had swallowed all of it, and Jaune's grip on the back of her head turned into a caress. She mewled at the feeling as she continued to finger herself through her panties.

"Jaune... I need you..." her voice, though hushed and low, was needy. She needed his tongue inside of her, and she needed it now. She slowly rose up as Jaune gave the all clear and sat down in her seat again as Jaune carefully lowered himself down and started pulling her pants and panties down to her knees.

She knew she had to work extra hard for this, she had always been a loud moaner, but she both didn't want to wait for them to go to a bathroom so Jaune could eat her out there and the point of this thing was to do it in public after all. Biting down on her lip to hold back a gasp as Jaune licked her thigh, Coco guessed she would just have to make a sacrifice for the greater good.

Looking down at Jaune between her legs, happily lapping up the juices on her legs that her own ministrations had caused brought, Coco bit down on her scarf, hoping it would muffle her enough to actually be worth risking ripping it apart with her teeth once Jaune penetrated her folds.

She looked around, her stomach falling as the other students in class shifted. Each tiny movement of theirs brought on panic and fear, but it somehow made what Jaune was doing with his tongue much more heavenly than it would have been otherwise. Each flick of his tongue across her inner thigh was a godsend. And finally, he gave a lick up and down her labia, causing her clench her teeth down on her scarf and suppress a moan with all her strength. She cursed through the fabric, her moan still rising up out of her chest. It barely made any sound, but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

Her voice cut on and off as Jaune continued licking her, every so often he would place his whole mouth around her lower lips and she would buck her hips forward. He penetrated her folds, and she felt herself lose it. A moan came out, unbroken and pure, and she blushed a deep scarlet, afraid for their academic lives that she would be caught, and even worse shamed sexually for her entire life. But fuck, the fear, the risk, it made it all so damn good!

Jaune stopped his tongue's movements for a moment, looking up at Coco with a worried look in his eyes, but when her hand landed on his head, pushing him harder against her pussy, and she feebly bunched even more of her scarf into her mouth he began lapping at her labia again. He could feel her juices splash against his face as he worked his way up towards her clit, the little bundle of nerves standing out and practically quivering in desire to be touched. Both Coco's seat and her scarf were drenched, the former by the juices Jaune didn't manage to drink and the latter by the drool flowing from her mouth.

With the help of one of his hands, Jaune spread her lower lips apart even further, easily slipping a finger in between Coco's soaking folds while he hungrily licked at her clit.

Coco began shaking, shivering, cooing and moaning endlessly in pleasure as she pushed Jaune up against her pussy even harder. She wanted to cum right then and there, right on Jaune's face, in his mouth, on the floor, the seat, wherever it landed she didn't care, she just wanted to cum. She needed to cum. She wished she could spit the scarf out of her mouth as she grew closer to the final stretch of it all. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs so everyone in the room could hear her, could see her body spasm as she came.

She wanted people to know, but she kept her mouth shut, she kept the scarf securely in because she didn't trust herself. Jaune fingered her faster as she started bucking her hips harder. She groaned as he latched his mouth around her clit and sucked as hard as he could. She came hard, letting out a moan that sounded strained because of how hard she was holding it back.

Jaune licked, sucked, lapped, and drank all that he could get. Satisfied with just how much she came this time. It was more than ever, and Coco was the wettest girl he had ever seen. Even compared to girls in the small amount of porn he had watched. She soaked his face, some of his hoodie (he thanked Monty that it was black), and the chair she was sitting on. But still, he drank as much as he could, not content with letting the delicious liquid go to waste.

As her spasming died down, though her mind still in heaven if her face was anything to go by, Jaune continued to lap gently on Coco's slit and thighs, trying to clean her up to the best of his abilities. And to get more of her salty-sweet nectar.

Coco herself laid panting in her seat, her mouth lolled open after she had dropped her scarf, whimpering softly at each tiny movement Jaune's tongue made against her now sensitive core. She doubted anyone hadn't noticed what they had been doing, and until they were called out on it Coco was calling this totally worth it...

Jaune rose from beneath her and took his spot next to her, zipping his jeans and helping her subtly pull her pants and underwear back up. The both of them sighed as the class continued, and Coco knew that they were definitely not done with this. Now they knew this stuff could be fun, she herself actually included in that statement because she had had her doubts. But her plan would continue, this she knew.

She was going to show everyone that Jaune was _hers._

XXX

"Nope. Not doing it." Coco's mouth fell open at Jaune's words. How could he not be in on this!? They had training for this very moment all week!

"Please! Pretty please!" She pleaded, trying to give him the best puppy eyes she could from behind her glasses.

"We're not having sex in the cafeteria, Coco, we'd get expelled before we could even blink."

"Jaune," she said, her voice quickly shifting to a sexy tone, lowering her glasses and giving him a sexy stare as well. He folded his arms and turned away. "Jaune..." she whimpered, her sexy stare turning into even harder to ignore puppy dog eyes. "Jaune-y please!" He bit his lip. Why was she arguing against him so hard?! What could they possibly gain from this besides obvious pleasure?!

"Why do you even want to do this!? We'd get in _SERIOUS_ trouble! Not to mention there's nowhere to hide, people would literally be _watching_ us fuck!"

"..."

"No... no. Nuh-uh, NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I just want everyone to back off! They need to learn that you're not on the market anymore!" Coco yelled as she sent a glare through the wall to where team RWBY's dorm was. "You're mine, all mine, and I need to make sure everyone knows!"

"This is crazy, Coco! I love you, you know that, and I would never even think about being with someone other than you! You don't need to show anyone anything!"

"But it feels like I do! You know everyone always looks at you like you're the most handsome guy on Remnant, and I see those stares! I just know that they're waiting for the moment you begin to think with your dick! They're gonna come in and take you from me, that's what they think! And regardless of whether or not I _know_ that you won't it doesn't mean that I don't want them to _back the fuck off!"_ She crossed her arms as Jaune did and huffed, feeling all of her anger immediately fall away. "I'm sorry, I just... I get so jealous. And this is all I could think of... I don't know what to do." She looked down sadly.

She heard Jaune sigh and when she felt his arms around her she looked up at his face.

"You don't need to apologize, Coco, you've done nothing wrong... I get it, okay? I feel jealous too when some guy or girl is checking you out, but having sex in the middle of the cafeteria is not the answer." She watched as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"But what do we do then? I don't want someone that isn't you to check me out, and I hope you feel the same. I've tried kissing you in public, I gave you all those hickeys, I spent that time basically attached to your arm, but they still won't back off..."

"There is no answer. Based on what you and I know, and what other people seem to agree with, we're very attractive people in different ways, and apparently a lot of people want us. It's something I knew going into a relationship with you, and something I thought you knew going into it as well." Coco frowned, shoving her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know it seems like it, but Jaune... It's not the only reason I want to do it. I... think it could be fun for people to watch us." She blushed, pushing her sunglasses up and adjusting her scarf to hide more of her face.

"W-wait... you're serious...?" Coco could feel the redness on Jaune's face just from how warm his neck suddenly got.

"... yes... we've done it in class so many times now, and that's worked out great... this just felt like the next step..." now Jaune could feel the redness on Coco's face from where she was pushing her head in his neck. "... I want to know people are seeing me as you shower me with cum..."

Jaune swallowed audibly, painfully aware of how Coco's body was pressed against his. He knew she could feel his erection pressing against her leg.

"Y-you don't think that might be just a _tiny_ bit inappropriate with the fact that there's a fifteen year old girl running around school, innocent as can be, that could potentially be watching me shower you with said cum?" Jaune never, ever in a million years, thought he would EVER say anything like that. But it was, of course, the first thing that sprang to mind. Ruby was precious to him, she was like a little sister he felt he should protect. But at the same time, he felt more aroused at the thought of all his friends watching than he thought he would. Especially Ruby. Her innocent made it better.

"I don't care, I want them all to see... I want them to see you making me cum. I want them to get off to it," she whispered into his neck. "And... considering what's up against my thigh at the moment... I think you want this too... we'll just be taking kissing under mistletoe a little further than most..." Coco's now sultry voice made Jaune's pants feel if possible even tighter.

Having all eyes on them as he thrust into Coco... having everyone gathered get off to him making Coco squeal happily... having people like Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ruby watch as he and Coco made love in the middle of the cafeteria... the thought shouldn't make him so aroused, but Monty-dammit it did...

"I..."

"Just give into it Jaune, just go wild this once. We don't ever need to do it again, we probably won't be able to do it but this one time. So why not? Why not fuck me where everyone can see?" Jaune bit his lip and nodded his head, swallowing a large amount of saliva that built up in his mouth.

"I- uh- I mean, I don't... fuck, Coco, why the hell do you have to be so persuasive! Fine, I... let's do it. But... only once, and this better be worth it. Our entire education as hunters is on the line." Coco smiled widely, biting into his neck softly and giggling.

"It will be, Jaune. I promise. And you know how I feel about promises."

XXX

Not 20 minutes later Jaune was dragged into the cafeteria by a almost dripping wet Coco. They made their way over to where the rest of Jaune's team and RWBY were seated, sitting down themselves as Coco began looking for the nearest hanging mistletoe.

She was slightly disappointed that her team weren't there, especially Velvet, but that disappointment vanished when she spotted Ms Goodwitch not three tables away drinking tea, her eyes already on her Jaune. _'Oh you're in for quite the show, Professor Cougar...'_

She spotted her target not 20 feet away from the table, almost directly in the middle of the cafeteria over a table that was empty, probably the students avoided it because of the mistletoe. But it was just the excuse she needed to start it all. Jaune started up small talk with everyone, and Coco could tell he was nervous. Even she was, but only slightly. She knew once they got going things would be easy.

"Oh man, Jaune we forgot to get our food!" She said, Jaune gulped, knowing that was the signal.

"We sure did. Let's go..." he stood up and grabbed her by the hand, and the whole table watched them walk off. Everyone watched them, all eyes were on them. Quite literally, all eyes. All of them. And as soon as they passed under the mistletoe, Coco faked a yawn and a stretch, looking up and feigning surprise.

"Oh, Jaune!" She yelled, making sure everyone heard her. "Mistletoe~!" Everyone immediately had their eyes glued to them. She knew they wouldn't leave now. They always loved watching them.

Jaune kissed her without hesitation, more than likely trying to find any form of excuse to get rid of the nervousness clearly showing in his posture. She could hear a some people applauding them, some doing catcalls or whistling, as she snaked her arms around Jaune's strong shoulders, feeling Jaune's hands land on her hip and cheek.

The people around them stopped their applauding, though, when it became obvious they had not intentions of stopping any time soon. Or even at all if the way Coco ground her hips into Jaune was anything to go by.

Jaune felt like he needed to take charge if he was going to stop the weakness in his knees, or the feeling in his stomach from taking over. He clutched onto her ass tighter, and she moaned. Unstrained, perfectly loudly, and people started whispering. Coco blushed as Jaune pushed her back against the table, and her upper thigh hit the edge. No one stepped in to stop them so far, so Jaune took a daring leap and started to unbutton his uniform, and Coco followed his lead.

"What are they doing? Are they seriously..." Weiss asked from their table, unable to pry her eyes away, but at the same time disgusted that her friends were acting so shameful. Yang and Blake watched on in fascination, and slight arousal. Ruby looked like she didn't know what was going on, but she as well couldn't turn away. Nora was biting her lip and Ren was trying hard to look away from the scene, knowing something was going to happen.

With her eyes still locked on the increasingly naked pair of Jaune and Coco, Yang reached out with her hand and turned her little sister's eyes from the scene, her other hand gripping her chair hard enough to make the wood creak.

"This is gonna be good~..." for less than a second all eyes around the RWBY and NPR table turned to Blake, whose bow was flicking back and forth and hands already on her thighs.

Coco let out another moan as Jaune grabbed her bra covered breasts and started kissing and nipping at her neck, and the eyes of RWBYNPR where back on them again. Coco felt herself grow wetter by the second, her juices having completely soaked through her panties and beginning working on her jeans instead.

Jaune reached behind her and unhooked her bra, finally feeling the nervousness disappear as he realized that, indeed, no one was going to stop them. And a few students were already rubbing at their thighs, or their jeans awkwardly, looking around the room to make sure they weren't the only ones. Even Goodwitch was looking on, biting her lip. Not too far away he could hear Blake already mewling, as if she had got started before everyone else, and the sound filled him with the want and need to hurry along a bit faster.

Her bra fell, revealing her breasts for all to see, the cafeteria collectively gasped, not expecting to actually see anything of the sort. But they had seen it. They were still seeing it. Coco felt all eyes on her chest, but she didn't cover them up. Let them see, she thought. Let them see, but that's all they can do. All they'll ever do~!

Jaune pulled away and they traded positions, and as Jaune sat upon the table, everyone bit down harder upon their lips as Coco quickly unzipped his jeans. And it seemed like everyone shared a heartbeat for a moment as she pulled Jaune's cock out into the open.

Yang snaked a hand up her thighs and onto her panties, rubbing softly as Blake was doing directly beside her. Ruby looked all around, just noticing that Weiss was shaking. She looked down and could see Weiss was trying her hardest to not touch herself as Yang and Blake both let out loud moans. It was official, Ruby Rose was lost on what to do for once. She felt confusion, because she was told these were acts that were meant to be done alone, or with someone you trusted with your life, not all together watching other people do it too.

Ruby turned to look at Nora, but she wasn't touching herself, no, she was touching a panting, moaning Ren, and was paying absolute attention to his face, and not what was going on where everyone else was watching. Ruby caved in, the scents and sounds being too much for her fifteen year old hormone ravaged mind. She turned to watch as Coco took Jaune into her mouth.

Jaune could also feel everyone's eyes on them, but still he kept his eyes on the girl on her knees in front of him, the girl excitedly bobbing her head up and down his shaft, the girl that he knew was going to be covered in white sticky semen in just a few moments, the girl he loved. He let out a groan as she swirled her tongue around his head, finally able to not hold back any noises he wanted to make in response to Coco's actions. The increasing number and volume of the moans around him was confirmation that what they were doing was at least "entertaining" to watch, and he could make out a few specific ones.

Weiss for example, or Blake, who was by far the loudest in the room, or even Ms Goodwitch. What he hadn't expected to hear, though, was the shrill sound of Ruby moaning in pleasure, but said revelation was ignored for a moment in favor of pushing Coco's head further down on his cock as his hips jerked.

"Coco!" Jaune yelled out as he came, Coco quickly letting go of his cock as his seed flowed forth, landing all over her blissfully smiling face and chest.

Everyone watched on as Coco's dream was fulfilled, and she could say it felt better than anything, knowing that everyone was enjoying their little surprise. She listened intently as everyone around her seemed to want more, if their progressively louder moans were telling her anything. She looked back at her friends' table, and what she saw wasn't what she was expected. She didn't think they would actually help each other, but they were. Blake was on all fours next to the table, both her hands furiously working on her pussy, completely naked, her head against the floor and her eyes on them. Yang was next to her, although sitting, one of her breasts in her own mouth while she played with the other with one of her hands, her free hand plunging her fingers into herself and her eyes locked on them. Weiss was seated underneath their table, though Coco couldn't see what she was doing, but her eyes were on them of course.

Ruby, however, was biting her lips as she messed around with Pyrrha, one of her hands in the spartan's panties while the other were in her own, and, as Blake and Yang were doing, they were watching, waiting for the next bit of action. And Coco was sure the experimentation was good for her. This was good for all of them, though of course she knew there were absolutely no feelings held between them. It was good to get the stress out. And Nora and Ren... they had got their shove. The sight of Nora full on riding Ren, sitting on his lap and crying softly into his ear made her remember that she wasn't done with Jaune yet.

She stripped. First her boots and socks, then her jeans, then her panties, and she was completely bare before everyone, Jaune's cum still on her face, covering her glasses. She whispered in his ear, and she jumped up on his lap as best she could. He had to hold a firm grip on her ass as she pushed herself close to him. He shifted until his jeans and underwear fell to his ankles.

"Fuck me hard Jaune, make me scream, give everyone a good show~..."

Jaune let go of her ass with one of his hands, bringing his freed arm up to take off her glasses, setting them down next to him, before leaning in and kissing her as he thrust up into her. Coco moaned loudly as she felt Jaune bury himself deep in her insides, sliding in easily thanks to her wetness, and she pushed her hips down to meet him to maximize both their pleasure. She didn't have to be quiet anymore, so she happily groaned as she began riding Jaune, him meeting her with a thrust every time she came down.

Every time she could manage it she looked around, moaning loudly as her pleasure was increased by the lewd, perverted nature of their situation. All around them students were fucking each other's brains out, or were masturbating furiously, edging closer and closer trying to get better seats to the show. Her friends cried out in pleasure, and suddenly she wished she could hear her own team. She wanted to know what Velvet sounded like when she came, or what sound Fox and Yatsu made when things go down.

She pounded down as hard as she could, not daring to hold back anymore as Jaune slammed into her with all his might, and she knew that they both weren't going to last long at this rate. From the table, they could hear Yang screaming in what could only be orgasmic bliss along with Blake, and it didn't take a genius to figure out they had reached their climax. Next came Ruby, then Pyrrha, then Weiss, and Nora and Ren. Nora specifically shocked her with how loud she was, but then she should have expected it. But she didn't expect to hear "Cum inside me, Ren!"

The sound of his teammate's pleasure made Jaune's eyes widen and he increase his pace. And Coco, taking a page out of Nora's book, leaned in and whispered "Fill my pussy up, Jaune... please... cum inside my pussy..." she panted and gasped as her screams grew to a fever pitch, and she finally arched her back and came. But Jaune wasn't done yet, no, he was going to try his hardest to give her another one before they were finished. That way they could be equally as satisfied.

He just hoped he could last a little longer. The sound of Goodwitch cumming made him peek away though, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her in such a state.

He placed his hand beneath Coco's thighs, lifting her up and switch positions as he tried to bring his gorgeous girlfriend to yet another orgasm while she was still riding on the first one. He felt her arms encircle his neck and her legs his waist, pushing herself against him as hard as possible and giving Jaune a perfect view of Goodwitch, closer to them than anyone else in the room, furiously rubbing her riding crop across her clit as she shot a stream of clear cum towards their table.

Jaune's eyes returned to Coco as she screamed again, her body tensing up for what he knew was her second orgasm. He kissed her passionately, her hands gripping his hair, as he thrust as hard as he could into her, both of them cumming with the loudest scream in the room. Coco's juices once again splashed across his thighs as Jaune shot his seed into her.

Coco rested her head in his neck and he fell back on the table as he pulled out of her, his seed draining out of her pussy slowly. "I love you, Jaune... I love you so much..." Jaune caressed her head, laughing wearily.

"I love you too, Coco..." the two of them just laid there while the rest of the room finished off their activities. They listened for what seemed like a solid hour as students came left and right. They both looked over towards their friends to see the table full of squirming, sleepy bodies, all drained of energy. Their clothes and their hair were all disheveled, and they all looked awfully peaceful, nearly asleep, Jaune figured, because he was feeling the pull of sleep as well. But he knew he couldn't allow that to happen.

He pushed Coco off of him, regretfully, and went to help up Goodwitch. She stood up on her shaky legs, and gave Jaune a stern look (or rather she tried to, but she was still dazed from all the pleasure). Her hair was covered in cum. He hadn't seen anyone with her though, and she didn't seem like she would do anything with a student, so Jaune humored that it might have just been a stray projectile. The thought made him laugh on the inside.

"Jaune A-Arc y-you and Miss Adel are in b-big... oh... you know what? I think I can give you a pass. I haven't had that much fun in years. Once all the students are done I'll clean this mess right up, and it will just be between all of us here." She waved him off and went to go sit down at a random table to catch her breath. Jaune sighed contently. Somehow everything had worked out.

"Well, some things are gonna be different around here. I don't think that's a bad thing though..." Jaune said to himself.


	19. 19th day: Manly moment

Jaune never really liked alcohol. He'd drunk it a few times during his life, once when he was a little kid and he'd found his dad's liquor cabinet he'd tried a little of that, he'd drunk enough to become smashed when he went out clubbing with Yang a few times, and now he was sitting here drinking again. He found the taste of booze far too strong and he didn't really enjoy getting drunk (Yang _really_ liked when he got drunk and tried endlessly to seduce her even though she said she was _his_ girlfriend...). Plus hangovers were a bitch, but he could at least spend most of them together with Yang in bed, both of them feeling awful together.

"Is there are reason for you taking me out tonight, Qrow? Or is this just some manly 'bonding time'?"

"Look... Jaune," Qrow slurred, turning on his seat to face him, slamming down another glass of whatever the hell he was drinking now. "You're a good kid, from what I've been told, and from what I've seen. Ruby really likes you, and Yang seems to like you too." Jaune wanted to tell him exactly what Yang said to him after every single time they slept together. But he held his tongue, knowing it would mean his death. Yang was the most wordy person about her love for him after those intimate times. "But, here's the thing, you see, I don't really trust you yet. And as their uncle, you know this means I need to have a very strict conversation with you." He hiccupped, putting a finger in Jaune's chest.

Jaune knew Qrow could kick his ass. He knew Qrow could decimate him where he stood. He had the bigger sword... scythe thingy after all. And years upon years of experience. But he just wasn't a threatening person when he slurred everything he said.

And he didn't really want to have this conversation... for the third time. He'd already gotten his ass chewed off by Yang when he started dating Ruby and then again by Blake and Weiss when Yang had confessed to him, so he wasn't really unfamiliar with the concept. He especially didn't want it when Qrow was this drunk.

Jaune couldn't help but sigh as he toyed with the straw in his own drink, "You don't need to worry, I'm fully aware of what will happen to me, my corpse, my family, and my soul should I ever hurt Yang or Ruby, and I love both of them too much to even think about hurting them." He honestly just wanted to head back to the house and cuddle up with Yang and Ruby and watch some cheesy Christmas Movie.

Qrow looked at him in surprise and then away from him as he chugged down another drink and motioned for the bartender to keep them coming. Jaune just looked down to his drink, still not even a quarter ways done with it. And he had no plans on drinking another now that he thought about it. He didn't want to go home drunk. He wanted to spend it all with a very sober Yang and Ruby.

"You know, you're a smart kid. I don't think I'll kill you, so long as you don't mess up."

"I've heard that before too," Jaune said mindlessly.

Qrow laughed as he gave him a hearty _pat_ on the back, Jaune not even surprised that he felt a drop in his aura from the hit.

"I think I'm gonna like you, Jaune, almost as much as Yang does." The thought of Qrow straddling him and shoving his tongue down his throat made Jaune almost want to gag, "But ya better make sure you don't fuck something up, otherwise your head is going on a little vacation away from your body!"

Qrow once again slammed his hand down on Jaune's back and Jaune felt his aura take yet another hit.

"I think it will be anyway if I take another hit like that," Jaune mumbled taking a sip of his drink. "I think it was bad enough when I started dating Ruby. A very angry Yang is not something I think even YOU want to see." Qrow winced, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I know. Who do you think was responsible for her early training? Speaking of your relationship, you mind telling me just what the hell is up with it? I'm trying to understand it, I really am, but if Yang didn't assure me that both she and Ruby were completely fine with it, I wouldn't even be here, and neither would you for that matter. You mind telling me a story? Specifically the one involving Yang and Ruby becoming your girlfriends, of course."

"I mean... there's not really much of a story. Ruby and I started going out maybe 7 months ago or so and everything was fine, we got along great, Yang was happy with my behavior, the se- the platonic cuddling was amazing, and honestly it felt like we were just a pair of best friends but closer. Yang was completely fine with our relationship, happy that Ruby was happy, but that changed after a while. She became... clingy around me and began flirting with me again. I didn't really think much of it, but then Ruby started to ask me a bunch of questions regarding how I would feel about being in a three person relationship and then Yang confessed to me, told me that she wanted to be with me and Ruby and that she had talked to Ruby and that both of them were fine with it. That's it, honestly."

Qrow scoffed. "You kids and your weird ass relationships... back when I was your age at Beacon, it was either you were sexually active, not, or in a relationship with one other person. But now this 'polyamory' business is getting more popular..." he drank another one down as if he suddenly regretted being born earlier.

"It's not really that different. It's just that things don't get as... stale." Qrow raised his eyebrow.

"Stale?"

"Take that however you want to take it." Jaune replied, taking another sip. His scroll went off.

It was a message from Yang. _"We miss you~"_ was all it said, but attached to it was a picture of Yang' and Ruby's heads side by side, both of them doing their best sad puppy eyes at the camera.

How could one expect Jaune to resist that?

He looked to Qrow, who looked back at his drink, pretending to have not looked over at Jaune's scroll. "Hey, look, I kind of have to..."

"Yeah, yeah, go on, kid. They obviously can't stand a night without ya. I have business to attend to anyway..." he very obviously didn't. Jaune felt a little guilty for just leaving him there like that, but one more look down at the picture still on his screen and he felt the pull he knew he really couldn't resist.

 _"I'll be there in a few, loves."_ He sent back.

"One last thing, Jaune," Qrow said, turning towards him fully, seemingly a little sobered up, "I love those girls as if they were my own daughters, and I promise if you hurt them in any way I will find you and kill you." The steely tone in his voice made Jaune know that this was a completely serious threat, no jokes.

It made him smile, and as he made to speak he saw Qrow's eyebrows narrow. "Qrow, should I ever lose my mind enough to hurt the two people I love most in this world you'll have to get in a long line to kill me, behind both Ruby,Yang, and myself."

"Kid... I like you." And that was the last thing he said before turning away and letting Jaune walk out of the bar.


	20. 20th day: Finding heat

"Jaune! I'm cold!"

"You're wearing two layers of sweaters, both our coats, and we've only been outside for ten minutes, it is biologically impossible for you to still be cold!"

"I'm from Vacuo, we don't get cold weather up there!" Whined Emerald, pulling her and Jaune's scarfs tighter around her neck. Her body wasn't made for this Monty-dammit! It also wasn't fair that Jaune didn't get cold, she didn't want to suffer alone!

"Come on, Em, get over here." Jaune opened his arms and Emerald accepted his embrace without hesitation. His arms encircled her and she could feel Jaune's warmth somehow transfer into her even through all the layers of clothing.

"I wish I had Cinder's Dust right about now, she never gets cold, but I guess having you as my personal heater will do." Emerald mumbled through her scarfs, making Jaune chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her nose.

"I'll be your heater anyday, Em." He whispered while rubbing his own nose against hers. Emerald smiled at both his words and the cute action, and even though her mouth was hidden behind her scarfs she knew Jaune could tell she was happy. She hated the cold, but having Jaune warm her up certainly helped with that hate. Though there were better ways of _heating her up_ in Emerald's mind.

She really hated her idea of going out for a walk with Jaune, but really, it was her scroll's fault for saying it was warmer than it actually was. The streets of Vale were very nearly full with people trying to get last minute Christmas gifts, but she didn't mind that. She was just staying as close to Jaune as possible and hoping that he avoided people with her in mind too.

"Jaune~! Seriously, can we stop somewhere warm? I'm gonna freeze to death at this rate."

Jaune sighed, leading her to the first building he saw. A bookstore, a big one, and he was suddenly glad that he had to go in. As soon as they walked through the door, Emerald smiled.

"Oh thank Monty!"

Jaune laughed as they looked around. He didn't think he'd ever been here before. Off to the side was a small little cafe area that served coffee and food from one of the bigger coffee chains on Remnant. Emerald took a seat but Jaune went up to the barista with a surprise in store. "Can I get two venti Peppermint Mocha lattes?" As soon as he finished paying, he waited for the drinks to be made and then sat down at the table Emerald had chosen.

"One horrible drink that she somehow enjoys for the lady and one horrible drink that he only drinks because his girlfriend forces him to for me." Emerald took her coffee and took a sip of it, the warm beverage giving life to her previously thought dead limbs. She watched as Jaune took a sip from his own cup as well, rolling her eyes but smirking at the face of disgust he made.

"Don't be such a drama queen, I'm not _forcing_ you to drink it." She said as she took another sip.

"But you would be upset if I didn't." Emerald just kept drinking, ignoring the fact that he was right. "I don't know who thought mocha and peppermint would go together but I want to go back in time and punch them in the face and then tell them to invent something else." Emerald laughed.

"Jaune, shut up and at least try to enjoy it." He did as she said, as she took a bigger drink than before. When she sat the cup back down on the table, Jaune tried not to laugh at the foam mustache she had on her upper lip.

He leaned over the table and brought his lips to hers, wiping his tongue over her lips to clean them without actually touching hers. It was a quick kiss and Jaune didn't even try to keep in his laughter at the grumpy expression on Emerald's face. He knew she hated it when he gave her chaste and soft kisses, she wanted more every time, but she looked so cute with her pout that he couldn't resist.

"You're such a tease..." she said grumpily as she tried, and failed, to keep back a blush from her cheeks.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're so cute when you're disappointed." Emerald slammed her hands on the table softly. Jaune didn't really know how the heck she managed to do that.

"I'm not disappointed!" She argued, and Jaune leaned in to give her another quick kiss to prove the point. Her eyes fell when he pulled away again, and she say back down and huffed. "Maybe I'm a little disappointed..."

"Em, we have all the time in the world for stuff like that. Just enjoy the present moment." He said.

"Fine," she relented, though still pouting, "But I'm coming back to your Place later if you force me out into that evil Cold again! You're going to keep me warm all night."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jaune said with a warm smile, reaching over the table to intertwine his fingers with Emerald's.

"Before that, though, I want to see if they have anything interesting here, and you can look for a Christmas gift for Ms smut-writer or something." She was totally not salty about Blake making her boyfriend read smut that described a character that sounded suspiciously Jaune-like having fun with a black haired kitsune…

"Sure," he laughed. "Just let me know when you're ready to leave." He knew she would never be ready. She'd probably find a book and read it all in one sitting without buying it. She wouldn't even steal it. She would just sit down in some corner of the store and read it, hiding from Jaune all the while. He could tell from the look in her eyes that that was infinitely better than the cold to her.

But... he did have ways of persuading her if need be.

They finished their drinks and Emerald was just about to get up and check out the fantasy aisle when Jaune rose and walked around the table to stand next to her. He had remembered something he needed to do before letting her wander off.

"One last thing though." Was all he said before leaning down and kissing Emerald deeply, just like she liked it. "I love you, Em." He whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Jaune." She replied, smiling genuinely.


	21. 21st day: Skating makes Yang go boom

Yang Xiao Long knew how to do many things. Fight, be an awesome sister, find awesome bars, hold her liquor, kick asses, and seduce blonde dunces. What she didn't know how to do, however, was ice-skating. She had no idea how you were supposed to stay upright on a pair of thin metal blades, and that was why she was currently sitting on her butt on the cold ice, fighting back the urge to melt the entire ice rink.

"Having trouble there, my little Dragon?" Jaune asked, skating up next to her and extending his hand. Her anger diminished slightly at the sound of his voice. She grabbed his hand and steadied herself as he pulled her up. She was grumpy, very, very grumpy. Or salty, as Ruby liked to say (for whatever reason). She felt frustration at the fact that standing was so hard to do without Jaune's support, and felt mad at herself for not being able to learn as quickly as she would have liked to.

"Don't speak to me..." she mumbled. She wasn't angry anymore. Jaune had the power to dull her anger until it was completely gone like some sort of handsome irritation sponge. But she still acted as if she was for effect.

She heard Jaune sigh, "You know there's no shame in asking for help. I needed Vi's or Noir's support every time we went skating when we were younger, I'd be happy to support you too." She didn't like how right he was. Or how cute the image of a tiny Jaune being lead around by two faceless Arcs was.

"You just want to feel me up. I can totally do this on my own." Never let it be said that Yang Xiao Long was anything but determined... or stubborn.

"Okay, okay. At least let me help you get a good start." Yang huffed, but conceded. Jaune let her grab onto his arm as he started slowly forward. He was thankful that none of their friends were very judging, and he looked over to see RWB and NPR all skating happily on the other side of the rink. He was glad they were good enough to give them some privacy while he taught her.

Yang let go as soon as she felt confident enough in her stance. "Okay, I got it." She didn't. With a loud curse she was sent spiraling down the ice face-first. Jaune sped up to catch her, and as soon as he reached her she let out a loud growl, letting him know that if he touched her his arm would be potentially ripped out of its socket. It wasn't that he didn't think she could do it on her own, it was that he felt she could use at least some help. After all, everyone needs a little help every now and then.

He went down on a knee in front of where she was lying in a seething heap on the ice, slowly bringing up his hand and gently running it through her golden locks in that special way he knew she loved. His arm even remained attached to him, which he took as a good sign.

"Hey, Dragon..." he said quietly, making her now crimson eyes turn towards him. "Nobody knows how to do something at first. I can assure you that even Weiss fell on her butt a hundred times before she could even stand on her skates."

Yang couldn't help but giggle at the image that brought forth, and leaned into Jaune's touch, feeling at least some of her irritation lessen.

"Now, come on, let me help you? I promise, you'll learn how to skate like a pro in no time." Yang sighed in content at the feeling of his hand going through her hair. An action she knew everyone was probably _super_ envious of Jaune for being able to do. His words calmed her, and she felt that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to accept help just this once. If it meant being close to him.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but fine," she muttered under her breath. Jaune was just able to hear her. "But if we both fall, I'm not responsible for any damage you receive from being in the blast range."

"I would never let my little Dragon fall." He laughed as he pulled her up, holding her close as she reacquainted with the wobbly feel of her skates. "Let's just take things slow, there's no point in rushing things when we have all the time in the world."

Yang held her breath as Jaune slowly guided her forward, her hands clutching his hand and jacket tightly. Even now she could feel her butt ache from the fall she knew would be coming if Jaune let her go for as much as a second. "You owe me one hell of a massage tonight..." she whispered out as her legs once again wobbled and Jaune held her tighter.

"Of course," he assured her. "Now just relax and hold on to me as tightly as possible, okay?" She did as he instructed and he started moving. Slowly but surely they skated across the ice, Yang letting out a small gasp of terror as she felt her balance shift. Her legs ached, her muscles were burning, and her butt was bruised. These were not good conditions to be learning to skate under.

"Jaune, please move me to the outside of the rink, I can't do this anymore..." she breathed out in a sad voice. Jaune merely nodded, and they made their way to the gate. She stepped out of it and threw off her skates as soon as possible, before falling on the ground and letting out a small whine. "I'm never doing that again... I can't even make it halfway around the rink even while holding onto you."

She saw Jaune settle down next to her and closed her eyes as his hand once again began stroking her hair. She didn't like having to lean on someone so much, having them almost carry her just because she couldn't balance on a pair of stupid skates. Especially when the others did it so effortlessly.

"It's okay, Dragon. Nobody's going to force you to do anything." She was happy for Jaune's calming voice, but she also hated how he helped her. Without him she would have shattered the ice on the rink, but making him have to carry her around instead of letting him skate around with Ice princess or something made her feel guilty.

"Jaune... you should go skate with the others. I know you promised to teach me, but I'm clearly not learning anything. You should be having fun with the others." Jaune pulled her closer so that her head was resting against his chest. He continued to stroke his fingers through her golden streams of hair and smiled down at her.

"But I'd much rather be with you." She was caught off guard by the sincerity of the statement.

"I don't want to skate if that means leaving you alone, Dragon." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and Yang could feel her eyes turning back to lilac. Jaune really had too much power over her. He could calm her and reign her in too easily. But she couldn't deny it felt nice.

"I really don't deserve you..." she sighed as she relaxed further into his touch.

"You deserve anything you want, and more," he replied.


	22. 22nd day: Opening presents early

"...and that, my dear Ruby, is how I won that match." Pyrrha concluded her tale of victory, looking over at the awed face of her girlfriend as she stared up at her with stars in her eyes. If there was one thing, just one thing, that Pyrrha would never get over it was how much Ruby seemed enjoy listening to her talk of her tournament exploits more than anything.

Pyrrha would nearly go so far as to call it fan-girling when Ruby got that look on her face, but she of course felt it a little weird to refer to Ruby as a _fan._ Because, while technically she was, she was also the person she loved, and the one she was closest to. Ruby basically glomped her, pushing her down hard. "Oh my gosh, Pyrrha, you're so awesome I can't believe my girlfriend is so awesome I can't believe you exist ohmygoshI'mkindoffreakingoutrightnowandI'msorrybutAHHHH!"

Pyrrha could only laugh, hugging her little red reaper to her chest. She almost suspected it was illegal to be as cute as Ruby was, and if that was the case she certainly would need a punishment for letting such a criminal run rampant.

"Rubles!" She cried out as the hood wearing girl in question buried her face in the her bosom.

"Your boobies are so soft and lovely~!"

"W-well I'm glad you like them so much, but you're kind of being a little too- OH... e-enthusiastic there!" Ruby stopped, giggling like a fool with a huge smile on her face.

"Am I really? I don't know..." her voice grew soft and bashful. "I think you secretly like it." Ruby narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It was almost shocking how Ruby's entire demeanor about sex had changed from when they first started getting intimate. There was now only a slight redness on her cheeks, absolutely no hesitancy towards her actions, and she was a lot more playful about it.

Ruby knew that this stuff was supposed to be fun, and Pyrrha supposed that was why. She was trying to make it as fun as possible.

She gasped as Ruby gently squeezed her breasts through her pajama shirt, not even the thick cloth being able to protect her from her almost nymphomaniacal girlfriend. "R-Ruby..." She moaned out softly. Pyrrha was silenced, though, as Ruby's lips claimed her own, the smaller girl's excited tongue quickly running across her lips.

Pyrrha accepted happily, feeling as if it was best to just go with the flow. Ruby usually had control over these situations, and she was fine with that. Pyrrha had become used to the suddenness of it all too. it was a thing that happened a lot. Her tongue met Ruby's and Ruby energetically held hers down, but Pyrrha gave no resistance, as she knew it made Ruby happy to have dominance. Even if Pyrrha knew she could gain control over her at any moment, she let her have it.

"Pyrrha," Ruby said as she pulled away. "Can we please go all the way? I feel like this is the only time we're going to get alone for a while..."

Pyrrha merely smiled at her girlfriend, her cheeks rosy with excitement, before leaning in and kissing her again, letting her arms wander down to feel the reaper's firm little butt. She loved that butt. It was so supple and cute, fitting perfectly in her hands, and oh so ripe for the occasional little slap.

She felt Ruby's own hands return to her breasts, gently kneading them, making her moan. She had such amazing hands, Pyrrha was helpless beneath their touch.

Ruby let out a small sound of pleasure as Pyrrha's hands massaged her butt. The familiar feeling brought her back into a drunken haze of lust, and she instantly wanted out of her cloth prison. She thanked the heavens that they were in their pajamas. Ruby didn't want to be first though, she never wanted to be first. She pulled up Pyrrha's shirt, revealing her breasts, and placed her right nipple in her mouth.

If there was one thing Pyrrha really admired about Ruby in these situations, it was that she didn't waste time unless it was necessary. She would jump right in unless she knew that prolonging it would increase the pleasure.

Ruby swirled her tongue around the salmon peak, the gasps and moans coming from Pyrrha guiding her actions as her left hand toyed with the nipple not in her mouth. Pyrrha had the perfect breasts in Ruby's mind. Large and soft, yet perky and supple at the same time. She would never tire of nuzzling her face between them or feel them beneath her palms.

Her free hand sneaked its way downward, over Pyrrha's belly button and into her pants, but when she felt the neatly trimmed pubic hair on the champion's crotch she couldn't help but let out a sultry giggle.

"Oh~, Pyr-pyr, what's this...? Has someone gone and made themselves a naughty little star...? Will I find a treasure if I follow it...?"

Pyrrha turned away from her gaze as her finger started tracing the star. Ruby surprised her by moving her fingers down even lower. The more down she went, the more sensitive Pyrrha's flesh became. And finally, just before she reached the 'treasure,' Ruby's fingers stopped. Pyrrha bit her lip as she debated in her mind whether or not to buck her hips up and force her hand down.

"Pyrrha, look at me." Pyrrha's face, already red as a rose, seemed to glow even brighter.

She turned to look into Ruby's eyes, and that's when Ruby's finger made contact with her pussy. It was sudden, and she couldn't stop her hips from bucking up slightly, or the soft, breathy moan from escaping her throat. "R-Ruby..." Ruby's fingers were small and slender, and they felt like the most amazing things in the world to Pyrrha. Better than any toy could possibly be.

Ruby loved seeing Pyrrha's face as she brought her pleasure, the way her breath came in short gasps, the way her eyes fluttered between open and close, and the sounds... the sounds were Ruby's favorite part. The soft moans, the loud screams, everything about it made Ruby feel like she was being pleasured at the same time. It made her whole body tingle.

Her fingers rubbed across the soft lips of Pyrrha's labia, the wetness of them making her fingers slick with fluid in no time…

Ruby found the advantage of having the same parts was a good one, because she herself knew what felt good, and how exactly to make Pyrrha feel like her world was on fire. It was her favorite thing to do, mostly because she could watch Pyrrha's face change, listen to those absolutely _heavenly_ sounds, and take note of what Pyrrha loved. She could learn how to make Pyrrha cum harder than ever before, in time. It was a personal goal of hers.

She pulled her hand out of Pyrrha's pants and brought it up to the panting champion's mouth. Pyrrha wordlessly accepted her fingers, still wet with her juices, into her mouth and licked and sucked them clean. Ruby blushed, her cheeks finally matching Pyrrha's in redness. She went back down and pulled Pyrrha's pants down to her knees.

She wasted no time and let her tongue penetrate the soaking folds of her champion, drinking up every splash of liquid that found its way into her mouth. She had no idea how someone could taste as _divine_ as Pyrrha, her own juices were not even close. It was the reason eating the champion out was one of Ruby's favorite things to do, and right now Ruby was _thirsty._

Pyrrha let out a gasp followed by a loud moan, throwing her head back against her pillows, as Ruby's fingers opened her even wider and the girl greedily sucked on her labia. Even from her angle she could tell Ruby's chin was covered with her juices and she knew the reaper was going to make her cum in mere moments if she continued her fervorous licking.

"Ruby! Y-your tongue... feels so good..." Ruby smiled at Pyrrha's compliment as her tongue found every single little spot that absolutely drove Pyrrha crazy. Ruby hummed in surprise as Pyrrha's thighs squeezed her head in place, and she was pulled closer by Pyrrha's hand. "Please, don't stop!" She didn't plan on it. She moved her mouth up and gave her champion's clit a kiss. "Oh fuck...!" Her mouth latched onto it, greedily sucking as hard as she could.

"Mm, Pyrrha..." Ruby honestly couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her taste, it was all just so overwhelmingly delicious. Every single bit of it. She wasn't sure if she would ever find anything sweeter in all of Remnant. Ruby started moaning herself, feeling the situation making her body heat up to unfathomable levels. She was already dripping wet at this point, and she snaked her free hand down into her pants and started fingering herself as she continued to eat Pyrrha out.

"Ruby~!" With a loud scream, Pyrrha came, her juices gushing straight into Ruby's mouth or onto her face. The act of her cumming was merely seconds, but to Pyrrha it felt like hours of endless ecstasy. She panted as Ruby parted her thighs, letting the reaper escape from her grasp. "Oh Monty..." Pyrrha whined as her head tried feebly to return from the heavens, only barely registering Ruby climbing onto her. It wasn't until her girlfriend's lips met hers that Pyrrha regained at least _some_ coherence and she happily opened her mouth so that the ichor that had sprayed from her core flowed from Ruby's mouth into her own.

Their tongues dances in a sea of sweet nectar, some of it leaking from their joined lips or accidentally going down either of their throats. When less than a quarter of the ambrosiac liquid was left in either of their mouths and the need for air was becoming quite strong they parted, swallowing what remained in their mouths.

"Pyrrha... hah... I need you..." Ruby's needy voice was music to Pyrrha's ears, and she knew that this was one time Ruby wanted her to take control. She gladly did, switching their positions, and laying Ruby flat on her back. Ruby's head rested gently on Pyrrha's pillow, and she sniffed, smelling the familiar scent of Pyrrha's shampoo.

"Ruby, you're so wet you're leaking through your pants~!" Ruby bit her lip as Pyrrha began pulling them down, but unlike Ruby she actually pulled them off all the way. When the pants laid in a heap on the floor she moved on to Ruby's shirt, pulling it up enough to reveal her somewhat small, but perfect breasts. Pyrrha immediately leaned down began sucking and licking at the unblemished skin of her sweet girlfriend.

Ruby whimpered as Pyrrha purposely traced right around her painfully erect nipples, nibbling at her breast before making her way lower.

Under normal circumstances Pyrrha was always the sub in their relationship, loving how Ruby treated her when she really got excited and dominant, but now she had the power and she wanted to make sure she used it to make Ruby orgasm harder than ever. She finally reached her little reapers sopping wet slit, and she let her strong arms lift the smaller girl's lower half, resting Ruby's thighs on her shoulders as she blew onto her slit. The action brought forth yet another whimper from Ruby's lips and Pyrrha felt herself become wet again. She let her tongue gently run over the outer lips of her reaper's pussy, her hands going down to play with Ruby's breasts.

Ruby squirmed as soon as Pyrrha began her ministrations. Every single second she was subjected to Pyrrha's treatment felt more amazing than she could have possibly imagined. Every single time they did this it felt different. Usually it always felt better, and it seemed like that wasn't going to stop anytime soon, because Ruby was experiencing absolute bliss at the mercy of Pyrrha's hands and tongue.

Pyrrha adored Ruby's taste, it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Ruby had always said her own pussy tasted sweeter than cookies, but in Pyrrha's opinion, Ruby's tasted better than anything.

She was still only gently lapping at Ruby's folds while her hands fondled the younger girl's breasts, every once in a while stopping her tongue's movements when Ruby twitched beneath her. She wanted her to experience bliss for as long as possible, and for that to happen Pyrrha knew she had to be slow and careful.

A part of her wanted to pause her work and rip open Ruby's Christmas gift which laid hidden in the closet and use the vibrating, double ended dildo Yang had helped her pick out on both her reaper and herself.

But she knew that could wait, at least for a small moment. Ruby's juices tasted much too good to stop so soon after starting. She sucked and slurped at Ruby's labia before pulling down one of her hands to add to the mix. Ruby bit her lip as Pyrrha spread her open with her fingers and inserted her tongue.

"Mmm, Pyrrha... eat me out more, please! Please hurry!" Ruby's voice, sweet and dripping with want, was too hard to ignore, and Pyrrha moved on from simply lapping at her folds to actually putting her all into it. "Oh y-yes~! I love you so much!"

Pyrrha could practically feel said love all around them. And that's what they were really doing, wasn't it? Making love? Yes, Pyrrha thought, they weren't just having sex, they were making love. Pyrrha knew her self control was just a bit too weak, and she kept looking at the closet whenever she could spare a glance away from Ruby's dripping sex, or pleasured expression.

But before she could enact her plan, Ruby's legs wrapped around her head, keeping her in place. Not that she was really going to complain.

But still... Pyrrha couldn't help but feel a slight sadness at the turn of events. It was almost as if, unknowingly, Ruby was teasing her even when she was the one getting serviced.

She easily inserted two of her fingers into Ruby's dripping sex, pumping them in and out as she moved to lick her clit, the girl thrashing beneath her. Pyrrha could tell she was right on the edge as Ruby threw her head back, her mouth open and drool flowing out of it, and when Pyrrha twisted and curled her fingers, hitting her g-spot, Ruby couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"PYRRHA~!" Ruby screamed as she had the hardest orgasm of her Life, Pyrrha clamping her mouth down over the girl's pussy so she could drink as much of her cum as possible. What little she missed flowed down the edges of her mouth, dripping onto her chest, but Pyrrha swallowed everything she could.

Every nerve in Ruby's body felt as if it was on fire and Pyrrha's tongue still lapping at her core only stoked the flames higher and higher. She had always been someone who came much, something that made it annoyingly difficult to hide when she had masturbated when she and Yang had been younger, but as she heard Pyrrha loudly swallow she felt her heart soar with love for the girl.

Her body fell limp and her breathing remained heavy as Pyrrha finally broke out of the hold she was put in only moments ago. She nearly ran to the closet like a kid running to the tree on Christmas, and threw it open hard. She didn't care, she was more concerned about making the next thing to happen the best thing Ruby had experienced in her life up to this point.

She grabbed the box and slammed the closet shut with her foot. She crawled back onto the bed and handed a tired Ruby the green and red box, tied up tight with a decorative ribbon. Ruby gave her a confused look, but Pyrrha's insistent nodding told her that asking questions was unnecessary. Ruby untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off of the top, and immediately her eyes widened as she pulled out a box that was very clearly not for children.

"Pyrrha?" Pyrrha's gentle smile made her shiver.

"Open it... I want to use it."

"I love you, Pyrrha~..."

"I love you too, Ruby... now, let's make sure we end up sore tomorrow~..." Ruby could only grin happily.


	23. 23rd day: Making food taste its best

To say that Jaune had had many opportunities to wear a suit growing up was like saying Ruby didn't like cookies. Thanks to their tight budget and general cleanliness of a pack of Beowolves the Arc family stayed away from fancy events and dinner parties, but after gaining a "fan-girl", as Yang liked to refer to her, with a teammate who knew more about fashion than he knew about X-Ray and Vav, and starting to "date" a short girl who loved a nice evening on the town, Jaune actually found himself in one. And he quite liked it actually. The suit Coco had helped him pick out looked very nice and felt surprisingly comfy. Though he did wonder why he had to change into it in front of the aforementioned fashionista while she had a stuffed rabbit with a odd shaped nose on her lap.

But that wasn't important. What was important, however, was how happy and gorgeous his little pink, white, and brown haired girlfriend looked.

Jaune knew next to nothing about dates though, and knew it was going to be hard to please her since she didn't know how to talk, and he didn't know sign language at all. Mostly because he was too lazy to really learn, and therefore went about learning about her from the things she did and her expressions. Which was surprisingly easy. But still, how do you please your date without conversation?

While he was fretting over this in his mind, Neo had apparently dragged him all the way to the location of their date. She grabbed at his suit excitedly, and he wondered just why on earth she enjoyed such a sophisticated looking restaurant when she was so childish. Not that her childish nature was a bad thing, it only really revealed itself when she was excited.

And he had never been to such a fancy restaurant before, so he was looking forward to seeing what it had to offer. He had saved up plenty of lien from his team's and team RWBY's joint missions, and as such hoped his little "ladyfriend" didn't hesitate to enjoy herself. He wanted to spoil her more often, but she didn't really seemed to like many material things outside of ice-cream. Anytime he tried to ask her about things she wanted she merely replied with that she wanted to be with him. She liked cuddling with him, liked "sparring" with him (aka attack him relentlessly while he tried in vain to not have all his bones shattered), and she really, _really_ liked sleeping with him. Or more accurately _on_ him.

It made it difficult for Jaune to make sure Neo was completely happy with him, and he really wanted her to be happy. He loved her, letting her past be just that; the past.

But looking at the expression of joy on her face now... it was easy for him to tell that she was happy. He wasn't too sure if it was because she was with him though, or that she was going to be eating at what looked to be her favorite restaurant. If her bouncing was anything to go by. She tried to sign something to him, and from experience he picked out a few things.

'Roman, favorite, delicious, love,' and 'thanks.' He basically narrowed that down to _"Roman used to buy me food from this place as payment for my services, it's my favorite, it's delicious, I love you (it?), thanks."_ And with that rough sentence in his head he could reply appropriately. Or so he hoped.

"You can order anything you want tonight, don't worry about the cost I've got that covered." He watched as Neo's expression turned to her 'Really?' face and Jaune nodded at her with a smile, his heart soaring as her expression turned, if possible, even more joyous. "I love you, Neo. But I will still need one form of payment for letting you make me go broke..."

Neo's smile turned sultry as she understood what he meant, closing the distance between them by pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Jaune adored Neo's kisses, they were the most magical thing he had ever experienced. Her lips were alway so soft and sweet, and her tongue meeting his own made her purr in the most erotic yet adorable way ever.

Her expression when they parted said 'There's much more where that came from later...' She left him with a drunken look, and he couldn't deny that he was a fool for her. Every single kiss left him wanting more. He shook his head and the feeling went away as he followed her into the restaurant. After dealing with the hardass at the front, and insisting that yes they did have a reservation, you can check a-fucking-gain, they were finally escorted to their table and given menus and glasses of water.

Neo sipped at her water happily, swinging her legs under the table. Jaune laughed, knowing that that meant she was super happy.

A small part of him was happy the girl still retained some of her criminal connections, there was no way in hell he would have been able to get a reservation at this place otherwise, especially this close to Christmas eve. He felt the ends justified the means this time, seeing Neo so happy certainly made him feel better than imagining some wrinkly old rich bloke with his bird sitting in their seats. Seeing a happy Neo justified a _lot_ of things in his mind.

"Like I said, you can order anything you like." Jaune could practically see Neo's mouth salivating at the thought of all the food she was going to devour, but then her smile turned mischievous and he knew she had either come up with a great or horrible idea.

Neo had always found Jaune feeding her made food taste better somehow, so she could only dream what orgasmic bliss having her Knight feed her the best food on Remnant would bring.

They sat in a bit of comfortable silence before the waitress came and asked for their order, and of course Jaune had ordered for both of them under strict written instructions from Neo (written in crayon, which Jaune found horribly cute). When the waiter returned with their (admittedly, and regrettably for Jaune) large amount of food, she left without giving them too many weird looks. Neo's eyes lit up seeing all the delicious food, and when she looked up at him he could swear there were hearts in her eyes.

It was true what they say. The fastest way to someone's heart is with food. Neo took a few bites right away, being unable to contain herself for longer than a few seconds. But she did manage to rein herself in and send Jaune _the look._

Jaune smiled, laughing a little as heeded his small "empress'" orders. He didn't care if it would cause people to give them weird looks, he wanted to make this night perfect for his little love, and that included making himself look like a fool if she wanted him to. He picked up his fork and stuck it into a piece of salmon Neo was excitedly pointing at, feeding her it with an even bigger smile as he could almost see her mind explode from sheer delight at the taste.

Neo made/let him feed her six more forkfulls of delicious food. Juicy steak, oven roasted potatoes, seasoned garlic butter spread on fine crusted bread, marinated chicken, Christmas themed soup, and one more bite of the Salmon, but after that she wanted more. This wasn't the perfect condition for her to enjoy the food to its fullest potential, that would only come if she was sitting on her Knight's lap…

She gave him _the other look_ from across the table, and he shifted in his seat, looking to the left and right at all the people who were already staring. He didn't care. He motioned her over, and she let out a small squeal of delight. Jaune absolutely adored when she did that. She didn't use her voice often, there was no need for it. She didn't know how to speak after all. But when she used it to express herself in other ways (she could sing and hum so beautifully), Jaune knew her voice was stunning.

She jumped out of her seat and went around the table before jumping up onto his lap. She gave him a small kiss before pointing to the food once more. Jaune pierced a fair chunk of the chicken and she opened her mouth wide. He put the fork near her mouth and her lips closed around it. She pulled the chicken off the fork and chewed in absolute delight. She didn't know why being so close to him, and having him feed her made the food so damn good, but she didn't care.

This really felt like the perfect night in her mind. The food tasted better than ever. Jaune's lap was as nice and comfy as ever. He looked absolutely yummily handsome in his form fitting suit. She knew _she_ looked gorgeous too if the broken pavement on the street where she had meet up with her Knight was anything to go by (chins fall with considerable force after all). And she knew no one would be able to disturb their _alone time_ in the hotel later.

Neo looked up at her Knight as he reached for another piece of food for her and when he met her eyes she mouthed the words "I love you, Jaune" at him.

But no, it wasn't enough for her to mouth it. She wanted to say it. She needed to say it. If those were her first words, she would be happy with that until the end of time. But she just didn't know where to start. She tried her hardest though, and Jaune's eyes widened. He smiled and silenced her with a kiss. "It's okay, Neo. You don't need to try so hard for me."

Her pleading eyes, though, told him that she _wanted_ to try hard for him, at least when it came to this. She wanted to know her declaration of love had been heard, not just seen or felt. That was why she took a deep breath, trying to mimic how Jaune said it to her, fighting her tongue the entire time.

"I-I-I..." the first word was easy, just one syllable, "I-I... l-lo-ove..." _'Work you stupid tongue! Just this once! I only want this!'_ "Y-y-yo-u..." just just needed to say his name, just a tiny bit more and she had done it, "J-J-au-une... I-I l-lov-e y-yo-ou, Jaune..."

Jaune felt his heart explode. Neo's voice was mid-ranged but very cute, and the way she fought so hard just to say something so simple, even though it was one of the hardest things to do for her, all for him, was so amazing to him that he could do nothing but smile brightly and kiss her softly. "I love you too... so much..." he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Neo felt a sense of accomplishment. She had just spoke. She had actually said something. Even if all words involved in the sentence were one syllable words. She had said something. And it was an audible confession to the boy she loved with all her heart as well. Needless to say she was very happy. Especially when he pulled away and placed the fork in front of her mouth once again.


	24. 24th day: Confession of more

Saying that Jaune was feeling frustrated was a huge understatement. Why couldn't Ruby just understand how he felt? She said it was just sex to help with her stupid heat, but Jaune didn't want to accept that. There must have been a reason she had chosen him after all. Especially when she had admitted that he was the only one she could even think of. There must have been a reason she had imprinted on him, like she had admitted she had.

But now, there they were. Ruby had even admitted to him that she was stuck with him. For good. She had one chance at choosing a mate, and it had been him. So now they were stuck together in what she had insinuated was a completely platonic relationship, but with benefits because if she didn't 'mate with her mate' it would drive her insane.

So what? Jaune thought. Were they just going to be together all their lives as friends? Who occasionally got intimate? They were already close friends, but he had fallen for her, and she wasn't taking the hint.

He wanted them to be more, and her having chosen him as her one and only mate honestly made her feel like a tease to him. The sex was great, fantastic even, but he would gladly go into celibacy if it meant Ruby at least _understood_ just how much he cared for her. He... he loved her, simple as that. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up in the morning and the last thought in his mind before sleep claimed in at night. She was his everything, but she refused to see it, and it was driving him crazy.

He wanted to confront her, he really, really did, but she was always busy or she needed to fuck. Talking after sex seemed like the only option, but, after going a couple of rounds with Ruby, Jaune struggled merely to stay awake, let alone have a serious conversation about the future of their relationship.

It wasn't like they didn't talk though, far from it, he just couldn't ever find the right time to talk about that specific subject. It was always that they were around friends who he doubted would be very interested in overhearing, or they were too busy having fun to bring up such a thing. And Ruby, as cute as she was, was such a distraction. Especially when her inner Faunus instincts came out and her tail started wagging when she was excited. Or when she actually had the urge to chase a fast moving object...

So, really, most of Jaune's frustration came from not being able to bring it up, instead of sending her hints. Even he knew his hints weren't the best, and prolonged hugs and cheek kisses when they were just hanging out and not doing anything lewd were not really good clues when they had a relationship like they did.

He knew neither he nor Ruby were very "romantic" people, but it seemed like a grand gesture of romance was the only thing capable of penetrating her thick, adorable skull. It was a plan he had honestly come up with all on his own a long time ago... and that's why he had never intended to use it.

Jaune knew he could make brilliant battle strategies, but making a plan to "woo a lady" was certainly not something he was able to process easily.

What that grand gesture of romance was... well, he would just have to see how well it worked out. He had been planning all week, so if it didn't, he was going to be a little bit more than simply upset at himself and his ability to think up plans. Especially when said plan as ridiculous as the one he had thought up. It took _so. Freaking. Long_ to pick each individual mistletoe from the ceiling of the halls, but he had managed well enough. It took a lot less time than that to hang all of them up in her room, but it was worth it when he saw the finished product... just about enough mistletoe to fill the entire ceiling, and enough colorful Christmas lighting and cheesy scented candles to set the mood for that night.

In all honesty, the mistletoe was just there so she would be forced to make out with him long enough to get her aroused...

The plan, admittedly, was nothing more really than just taking the things they usually did slowly, and making sure that he got across his feelings for her in such a way that made it clear to her as well. By making love. Usually, when they did anything, it was fast and only somewhat emotional because the strength of their friendship. He planned on changing that. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to take it slow every once in awhile, he wanted feelings to be involved.

 _'If this doesn't work I'm going to call dad... despite what mom said about never ever listening to him when Girls are involved...'_

Ruby had to feel _something_ for him though, right? She could have imprinted on anyone else if this was just about sex, Jaune wasn't the most advanced person when it came to the subject after all, and there were plenty of more attractive guys and girls around. But still she had picked him, that meant he had something or was something special in her eyes, right?

His brain was telling that he was only picked because the other guys that Ruby was around weren't really her type. Sun was too boyish for her taste, Neptune was _Neptune_ , Sage and Scarlet just had nothing in common with her, and the same could be said for Fox and Yatsuhashi, as she didn't really spend any time with them. The two guys she was around the most were him and Ren, and they all knew Ren was taken, even if the poor guy didn't realize it himself. And he doubted Ruby would have went for Ren anyways, so that of course left him.

The only guy that Ruby knew she had anything in common with, and her best friend. So she more than likely could have chosen him just for that reason. The only guy she really trusted, and the only guy she would really want to do anything with. It wasn't like she even consciously did it in the first place, as she explained. It was all just this big accident. But now they had to live with the consequences of that accident, forever, and Jaune would be damned if he wasn't going to try to make something even better out of it.

So his "trap" was set, now he just needed his "prey" to walk into said aforementioned "trap" to create the new construct of "prey in trap". Truly tactical genius at its finest. With his mistletoe armed and ready Jaune was finally at the point of no return. He pulled out his scroll and swiftly dialed Ruby's number. He was standing on the precipice of either ultimate happiness with the girl he loved or relationship suicide...

 **beep**

Any second now...

 **beep**

This waiting was kinda ruining the moment...

 **beep**

Please pick up your scroll for once, Ruby...

 **beep**

Pick up your scroll...

 **beep**

Pick up your bloody scroll!

 **beep**

Arrrrggghhh!

He tried again, and Ruby finally answered her scroll after what seemed like the thousandth time. "Sorry!" Answered her voice. "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I was in the bathroom and I couldn't pick up... what is it Jaune?" He deadpanned at his horrible timing.

"Just, come to your dorm. I have a surprise for you." He heard a large blast of wind blow into the speaker, and suddenly the door was thrown open and in flew Ruby. The door hit the wall and bounced shut. Ruby dazedly got up off the floor, her eyes swirling as she swayed dizzily. "Well, that was fast."

"I uh... G-got excited." Her tail was already wagging extremely quickly, Jaune noticed.

"Really? Didn't notice..." Jaune deadpanned as he offered his faunus friend a hand. She accepted it and once she was upright and standing she began looking around the room.

"So... where's this surprise?" Ruby's adorably expectant tone made some of the nervousness storming within Jaune's chest dissipate.

 _'Moment of truth, I guess...'_ He thought as he took a deep breath and directed Ruby's gaze upward, her eyes going wide at the sea of green covering the ceiling.

"Jaune... are all those...?"

"Yep," he replied, smirking and still holding onto her hand. He knew that Ruby's mind was being blown right now, and the next moment he was tackled by the red blob that was Ruby as her mouth slammed into his repeatedly.

"How many are there?" She asked in a serious tone. He had counted, but he didn't expect her to ask. It was almost adorable how much she wanted to follow the rules of the tradition. "I need to give you a kiss for each right?"

"There's about... oh I don't know. A couple hundred." He smiled before she managed to kiss the smile off his face. "You know, you don't have-" kiss, "to-" kiss.

"But I want to! You obviously went through the trouble of doing this because you wanted me to kiss you, right?"

"W-well... yeah, bu-" he stammered out, but before he could finish his lips were attacked once again.

"Then it's my duty to kiss you for each and every one of them!" Ruby's soft lips meeting his in the most searing kiss he had ever experienced made Jaune actually stumble backwards slightly, his legs hitting the edge of Weiss' bed, forcing him to fall onto it with Ruby straddling his lap.

 _'So far so good, I guess...'_ Jaune thought as he met Ruby's invading tongue, their kiss quickly getting a new nationality. He let his hands run down Ruby's sides until they found themselves on her hips, Ruby's own hands cupping his cheeks.

She was taking control, just like every other time before it. But so many parts of the plan were going un-tended to. She had gotten there faster than he thought she would because of her semblance, and he should have foreseen that. So preparing for the awkwardness of it all, he stopped her. "Hold on, hold on... I have to do something. But you need to close your eyes!" Ruby giggled, sliding off of him and laying her head in Weiss' pillow.

"Yes sir!" Jaune got off the bed and grabbed his lighter from off of Ruby's desk, and he went around the room lighting all of the candles. A few of them being rose scented, a few of them just being regular wax for effect. And when he was done he lowered the lights.

"Jaune?" Ruby called out, noticing the smell of the roses. Jaune cleared his throat and smiled nervously, walking back over to the bed.

"Ruby... this was my surprise." He straddled Ruby's back and started hiking up her loose shirt. Ruby blushed, feeling his hands make contact with the bare skin of her back.

He slowly started kneading the tense muscles of her back, feeling his body heating up as she started moaning softly. But he ignored it. He wouldn't let his libido stop what might be his only chance in a long while to actually explain to Ruby how he felt, at least not until after he had gotten to say what he needed to.

"Ruby..." he started softly, seeing her ears perk up, "I want to talk about _us_ , what this whole thing actually is... and I need to confess something..." his hands made their way up to her shoulders, removing kink after kink from Ruby's back and drawing forth moan after moan.

"Is something wrong about _us_...?" Ruby panted out between moans, her mind sparking with pleasure at every movement Jaune's hands made against her back.

"No," he reassured her instantly. "My goodness no, everything about _us_ is lovely. It feels good, it feels right, I love it. But... there is just one aspect of it I don't particularly like..." Ruby bit her lip and let out a drawn out moan as Jaune hit a particularly sensitive sore spot.

"Wh-what? Is it how I'm always in control? I-I can give you control if you really want it." She sounded so worried about it, but Jaune's chuckle eased her fears. "If it's not that, then what is it? What don't you like about us?"

"I don't like that we're... just friends." Hearing those words come out of his own mouth made it real for him that he was actually confessing. "Ruby, I don't know when, but somewhere along the lines I think I've fallen for you." He moved his hands down to her lower back, getting dangerously close to her perfectly cute, round butt.

"I want _us_ to be something more than just friends having sex. I like you, Ruby. I really like you..." Ruby moaned loudly once again as he pulled her sweatpants down a little, exposing her white panties with red hearts on them along with her delicious behind, and gently started to massage her butt too. "I know it was just supposed to help you with your heat and you didn't plan on us being stuck together, but I can't keep doing this without you knowing how I feel..."

Had Jaune been able to see Ruby's face he would have noticed the curious shade of beet red it had taken on. _'Yeah, just helping me with my heat... it was totally an accident I bound us together... just clumsy me forgetting about the thing dad forced me to never forget...'_ she thought.

Jaune took a deep breath before he spoke up again. "Ruby Rose... you're the best friend I've ever had, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you're the one thing that is always on my mind, and... I love you..."

She moaned as his hand groped and massaged her butt, but she powered through the feeling and shifted. Jaune moved, knowing what she wanted to do. She turned around so that she could see his face, and Jaune fell and started straddling her hips.

"Jaune... I may have a confession to make as well... it wasn't on accident. That was just an excuse. Well, what I mean was, it was kind of on accident! But not in the way you'd think! I had convinced myself to do it because I was so horny, and I was so tired of waiting, and I had... a crush on you."

"A crush...?"

"Y-yeah, a big one. I might still have it..." That last part was a partial lie, she knew she had it. Every single second he stared into her eyes looking for answers was like torture for her heart. Every time her heart skipped a beat she thought she was going to die. And the butterflies in her stomach weren't helping.

For a moment both of them were silent, letting the other's Words sink in. _'She... has a crush on me... she bound us together because she wanted to...'_

 _'He... loves me... he loves me back...'_

Neither of them said a word, but at the same time both of them leaned towards the other, meeting in a loving, passionate kiss.

Ruby felt like the atmosphere couldn't be more perfect, The scent of the candles, the feeling of their mutual love, the feeling of his lips on hers, and most importantly, to her hormonal mind, the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Her pants were still pulled down somewhat, and she knew her panties were exposed, and all she needed to do was lift up her shirt to reveal her bra.

She didn't want to do this as fast as they used to, she wanted Jaune to dictate the pace for once.

"Jaune... I love you... please take me..."

"I love you too, Ruby..."


	25. 25th day: Gifts for daddy and Master

Blake liked Weiss' idea for what to get for their Master and daddy. A weekend alone in a cabin in Atlas sounded heavenly to her, especially since the facility would include a jacuzzi according to Weiss, but she still felt she should get her Master something personal too. Something from her and her only. So that was why she was currently looking through the windows to the shops in Vale's market district, her floofy jacket that her Master had bought her being the only thing causing her not to freeze to death on this bitingly cold day.

"I hate the cold," she complained to herself. "Why the hell does snow even exist?! Why let water, something already horrible, become even worse by freezing it!? Who thought this was a good idea?!" She tramped through the snow on the ground as she made her way to every little window. What would Jaune like, she wondered. She had at first thought about picking up an omnibus of old X-Ray and Vav comics from the bookstore, but that seemed like something he would already have. She didn't want to take that chance.

She wanted something more... _symbolic._ Something that her Master could look at and always feel her love from. A painting maybe? A chain? A locket perhaps?

"Why is this so hard?" She muttered to herself. "Finding something for Master should be easy, right? So why am I just drawing blanks?"

Blake was starting to get a little annoyed, and she would like to find something before Yang found her and insisted she could _help_ with finding a gift for her Master.

The fact that even after all the time she had spent with her Master, she was still wondering what she could get him was enough for Blake to feel ashamed of herself. She truly did love her master, so why was it so hard to find something?

She named off all of the things her Master loved in her head: Her and his 'daughter' of course, his friends and team, comic books, literature, movies and cinematic script-heavy television shows, video games... the list went on forever in her head, and it was just a giant spiral of things. It only served to make her even more frustrated.

"Ugh, it shouldn't be this hard!" That's when she saw it. The perfect item, just sitting there in the window of a little shop to the right of her.

It was a simple little thing, but something about it just screamed _Jaune_ to Blake. A ring. Two thin coils of polished black metal joined together by a small citrine gem between them on top and a small plate on the underside. If she could get that little plate inscribed she knew her Master would love it.

She went into the store that the ring belonged to was instantly bombarded by a calm aura. The store was small, she wasn't even sure she could even call it a store. It was more of a shop, pure and simple. Probably locally owned. She went up to the desk and told the old woman about the ring and a few minutes later she was carrying a small box with the ring inside, smiling happily that it hadn't taken a long time

She couldn't wait for her Master's reaction, especially to the inscription. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

XXX

"What would daddy like...?" That was the question Weiss asked herself as she idly browsed through stores on her scroll. She, just like Blake, felt her daddy should get something personal from her along with the visit to her and Winter's favorite cabin, but she didn't know what the most fitting gift would be. She didn't want it to be too big and bombastic, though she had nothing against spending a lot of lien on the gift.

But lots of lien didn't equal a great gift, so she had to be extremely careful about this. At first she had thought about giving him extreme pleasure, but she knew that that would only last moments. She wanted her gift to last forever. No matter how impossible that task seemed to be, Weiss was determined.

Though, there seemed to be absolutely freaking nothing online she felt he would really, really like. "Maybe I should just make something myself..." she continued scrolling anyway, mostly out of boredom, but also because she had nothing better to do and was hoping for a miracle.

Eventually she found herself on a site that sold sculptures of all shapes and sizes. Ice, stone, plastic, even dust, they apparently had it all, and this got Weiss an idea. She could easily create something with a few glyphs and some dust, something that could look like whatever she wanted, and with her Semblance she could even make it come alive...

For a brief moment Weiss' mind went back to the joint mission her team and her daddy's team had went on not too long ago and what they had created together. What the fusion of the great Schnees and mighty Arcs had created…

But the question was, would her daddy want that? The Schnee family had a special semblance, a special ability. Something born from that special ability as a gift would be incredibly special, especially if it was born from her semblance in particular. But it would only be really special to her daddy. She could create anything she wanted, from jewelry to a clone of herself that would do whatever she told it to... thousands of ideas came to her. All of them unique.

She idly began tracing patterns on her bed as she thought. First her standard glyph, as she usually did, but then also her daddy's family crest next to it. Her fingers repeated the patterns, slowly bringing them closer together, until they were completely overlapping...

Weiss gasped. "That's it..." she whispered as she stared at the invisible symbol upon her covers. "It's us as one..."

With a giggle of excitement she leapt from her bed and ran towards her dresser, quickly opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small wooden box. Inside it laid a small, fractured piece of her daddy's old breast plate. It had broken of when he had taken a hit from a Ursa for her and she had kept it as a reminder how much she owed to her daddy.

"This will be perfect..." she whispered once again, voice giddy with joy. Carefully she began encasing the piece in ice, making sure to pump as much of her aura into it as she could to make sure the ice wouldn't melt. Around the small, smooth chunk of ice and armor she wrapped a conjured piece of white cloth, on which she could easily trace the symbol in her mind.

With the delicate skill only a true Schnee possessed, Weiss slowly and incredibly carefully began burning her glyph onto the piece of cloth. Minutes passed in what seemed like seconds as she worked, making sure she got the exact design of her snowflake-like symbol right on such a miniature scale. Sweat ran down her brow as she pumped more and more aura into both the flame she used to burn the cloth and into the ice.

It took 45 minutes to complete the full glyph with all its tiny spikes, but when that was done she didn't stop for a second. She moved over to her bag, picking up a jar of yellow lightning dust and then sat herself back on the bed as she started infusing the yellow dust into the cloth. Inside her glyph she made two yellow moon crescents…

 _'This is perfect...'_ she thought as she looked down on the medallion she had just created _. 'Me and daddy together...'_

Weiss felt a comforting warmth spread throughout her body as she gently ran her hands over the joined emblem emblazoned on the cloth. With still oh so careful hands she created a small hole on the top of the medallion, conjuring up a thin chain and threading it through the hole, finally marking the completion of her gift.

She sighed, feeling a little drained from how much energy it took to concentrate on making it. She conjured up one more thing, a box, and she knew that she had just made what her daddy would think was the perfect gift. She wondered tiredly how Blake was managing with her shopping trip.

 _'Speak of the devil... er, cat.'_ Weiss thought, as the door opened and in walked Blake with the biggest smile on her face. Weiss didn't think she had ever seen her smile so widely before. "So you got daddy something amazing, I'm guessing?" Weiss said, and Blake looked up at her and nodded excitedly.

"Master is going to love it! I just know it!"

"Good. Daddy certainly deserves it after spending so much time on us this Christmas. But let's not tell each other what we got him, let's make it a surprise for all of us..." Blake couldn't help but notice how tired Weiss sounded, or how she almost seemed to sway back and forth on the spot.

"Uhh... Weiss? Are you feeling okay? I think you should sit down and I'll go get Master."

"No, n-no... for once I'm okay. I just need to rest a while. And we've been spending so much time with him this past week, I think he deserves a bit of time to himself. Besides, we're kind of springing this trip on him kind of fast." Blake nodded and sat down beside her on her bed, still smiling happily.

"Weiss, tell me about the cabin?"

Weiss smiled too as she got a reason to recall some of the few wonderful moments of her childhood. "It's amazing. Winter and I used to love staying there anytime we could. It's isolated, it's nice and cozy, there's a sauna and jacuzzi, like I told you before, and the best part; only one giant bed we can all sleep on together... and do other stuff on..." Blake smiled slyly at what Weiss was suggesting, she'd love to have a tumble in the sheets with her Master on such a bed.

"That sounds great... is there a fireplace too?"

"The biggest, warmest fireplace you could possibly imagine, and a nice furry rug right in front of it! I just know you two are going to love it!" Weiss, though beyond excited, reached slowly over and started petting Blake's shoulder, just now realizing that she had taken her bow off. It became a comfort thing, Weiss realized. She didn't wear it around her friends, she merely wore it out and about for security. Blake purred lightly and shivered. Weiss wasn't really petting so much as she was massaging, but it still felt amazing to her. Definitely not as good as it would have been if it was Master, but Weiss was a good substitute in her book.

"I can't wait to leave then."

"We'll be there before you know it. But I think..." Weiss trailed off and laid back. "I think I need to rest for a while. I'm a bit drained."

"I'll give you some privacy then," Blake giggled softly as she got up from Weiss' bed, "I'll be in the library reading with Master if you need something."

"Thanks, kitty..." Weiss mumbled back as she closed her eyes and started curling up on her bed. Blake mewled softly in response, rubbing her head against the heiress' gently before putting on her bow, leaving the room, and closing the door behind her carefully.

 _'I wonder if Master will let me sleep on his lap...'_ she thought as she made her way to the library. Seeing Weiss acting so tired made her feel tired too and now she felt like a nice nap on her favorite pillow would be perfect. Them cuddling up on a sofa wouldn't look very odd either, so they didn't really need to be careful to not seen either.

Their time in the cabin was so close, yet so far away, it made Blake feel giddy, but also sick of waiting. She somewhat sluggishly entered the library and dragged herself to her, Jaune, and Weiss' special spot. The spot they all went to when they wanted to be alone. A familiar stack of books she called her _to read_ pile welcomed her with open pages.

There was an exception in her role as their kitty, and that was that no petplay was allowed in the library. Which was a rule that Blake was very happy existed. Weiss and Jaune had been so generous when they made it as such, as she found her reading time cut dramatically when she took on the roll. Though she truly loved being their little kitty, she loved reading just as much, and she was glad to have a safe zone such as the library when things got too tiresome.

Jaune greeted her, looking up from his book that looked suspiciously like Ninjas of Love III.

"Hi, Blake." He said quietly, scooting back in his chair as she sat down in between his legs and leaned back against his chest, sighing in content as Jaune's arms encircled her midriff and she felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head. To her, It felt nice to be treated as a normal girlfriend once in awhile, if only to get some contrast to when she was her Master's kitty.

Jaune's warm chest and arms all around her was the most comfortable thing Blake could imagine, and even though her to read pile was calling out to her she felt too tired to actually reach out and take one of the books.

"Jaune... book me, please...?" She called out softly, smiling as she heard Jaune laugh.

"As you command, my exotic black empress."

She reached up and took the book that he had grabbed from the top of her pile, and began on page one. But all she could think about was the cabin.

XXX

The cabin was quite dark, and the biting cold had forced Blake to drop her role. Monty knew she didn't want to be on all fours in the fucking snow. Weiss had forgotten all about her good memories with Winter, she had forgotten all about the actual good times that had come from the place as she shivered and her chattering teeth echoed on for miles.

"U-u-unlock the d-d-door Weiss!" Blake shouted, and Jaune hastily agreed with her.

"If I ever get a hold of the person who published the weather forecast that said there _wouldn't be any bloody blizzard_ I'm going to kick his ass!" Jaune shouted as he pulled Blake closer to himself, trying to let her absorb as much body heat as she could, as Weiss fiddled with the key. He was used to the cold and he could guess that Weiss was too, but Blake was shaking like a leaf. He needed to get her warmer.

"G-got i-it!" Weiss shouted triumphantly, letting out a yelp as Jaune picked her up and shoved open the door with his shoulder.

As soon as they were inside, Jaune slammed the door shut and took off his coat, throwing it to Blake and running to the fireplace to see about getting it started. Weiss just stood by the door and looked around, memories suddenly coming back to her with a smile. "I feel at home now, for the first time in a long time."

"Th-that's g-g-good for yo-you Weiss, b-but some of us aren't really used to cold, harsh environments!" Blake shivered, still not in her alternate persona as she struggled to get warm. Weiss walked up to her and offered her a hand, which she gladly took. Weiss wordlessly led her to the couch and pulled her into a hug which Blake returned as if she were dying, and Weiss was the only familiar face around her.

"Uh, firewood... firewood..." Jaune mumbled, looking everywhere as fast as he could, feeling just a bit more than a little pressured because of Blake's loud whining, and Weiss' impatient foot tapping.

"Daddy~! We're freezing..."

"Give me second!" He shouted back, feeling sweat beginning to form on his brow despite the cold. _'Whereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhereis- there!'_ Jaune let out laugh as he finally located the Wood storage room. "Sweetie, why the heck do you keep the firewood in a separate room from the fireplace!?" He shouted as he began stacking the wood.

"I don't know, daddy! Winter thought it was a good idea!"

"Sure! Please throw me a vial of fire dust!" Weiss opened her bag and did as he asked, Jaune catching the little red vial, tearing it open with his teeth and throwing a few flakes into the fireplace. Within seconds a fire roared to Life. Immediately he ran back to Blake and his daughter, picking them both up and depositing them in front of the warming flames.

Their relieved sighs were music to Jaune's ear, and he settled down by them as the flames grew even stronger. "Well that wasn't relaxing at all," he laughed. Blake replied with a humored meow, announcing to all that, yes, she was in her kitten persona once more. They didn't even really blink. Blake had become just as much their kitten as she was Blake Belladonna. Weiss snuggled into Jaune, and Blake went around to the opposite side of him and did the same.

"Well, I didn't think it would be. Not at first." Blake started purring and Weiss smiled at the familiar calming sound, as she knew daddy's hand had found her ears.

"Well we can all relax now, sweetheart. But after this next little bit of excitement..."

He could feel Blake's ears perk up beneath his hand and Weiss looking up at him curiously.

"You mean...?"

Jaune grinned. "It's time you two got your presents~..." Weiss arms were wrapped around his neck in a second, her childlike laughter making him laugh too, and Blake began nuzzling his neck furiously.

"I love you, daddy/Master!" They echoed, though Blake said it with body language and by mewling rather than speaking.

Jaune could hardly manage to get away from their affectionate attack, but once he did, he told them to close their eyes, and when he told them to open up, two very carefully wrapped gifts were placed before them.

"Blake, let's open them one at a time!" Weiss said, her childlike excitement showing more than it ever had before, and Jaune knew that she couldn't care less that it was. Which made him so happy. "You go first," she told Blake, shaking in anticipation.

Blake was about to tear open her present when she remembered something. She looked over to her and Weiss' bags, putting down her gift, and then walked over to them on all fours, making sure to rub her said against her Master's leg as she passed by him. Once she was in front of the bags she leaned down and opened them with her teeth, picking up two more small boxes, before making her way back with them both in her mouth.

Weiss gasped. "I can believe I almost forgot! I'm so sorry, daddy!"

"What is it? You two got me gifts too?" He laughed as Weiss took the boxes from Blake and ran up to him.

"You open your gifts first! And then we'll open ours!" He ruffled her hair and she giggled. _'This is... so nice... this is what I always wanted.'_

"Okay, okay," he laughed. He grabbed the black box first, and Blake bit her lip as he opened it up. His eyes widened as he took out the ring and placed it on his right ring finger. He held his hand up and studied it closely, and Blake could feel her cheeks heating up as he inspected every single inch of it. The expression on his face was one of pure amazement, and she knew she had picked her gift well. "Blake, wow, this is just... amazing. Thank you... so much. I love you."

Blake left her persona for a small moment, just one small one, and crawled over to him, bringing him into a big hug and whispering into his ear "I love you too, Jaune..."

Jaune kissed her lightly but affectionately as they parted, Blake going back to all fours as he studied the inscription on the bottom of the ring.

 _"Beloved Master..."_ he read out loud, making Blake blush even more as he smiled brightly at her. She let out a soft mewl as Jaune reached out a scratched her ears for a moment before turning to Weiss' gift.

The box was pale white, bound by a golden ribbon. Jaune glanced at Weiss as he undid the bow and opened the box, her face showing a clear mix of excitement and nervousness. Though the nervousness was washed away quickly as she watched her daddy's face shift to one of astonishment.

Jaune slowly pulled out the medallion by its chain, running his finger over the Arc family crescent within his little girl's glyph, much like Weiss herself had done when she had finished making it.

There was a coolness to the material, but it wasn't a bad kind of cold, it was warming in a way. It felt comfortable against his skin, and being near it made him feel at ease. "W-Weiss, did you... make this with your semblance?" His voice held excitement, disbelief, love, and confusion all at once, and Weiss knew that she had chosen the best gift she possibly could have.

"Yes, I did!" She smiled proudly, puffing out her chest a little in a childlike manner. The action caused Jaune to chuckle and ruffle her hair again. She blushed and whined at the action.

"You did a fantastic job, Weiss. You're getting much better at using your semblance." He pulled her onto his lap and placed his chin on top of her head. She giggled as he held her tight, giving her the most loving hug he could. "I love you so much." He gave her cheek a kiss.

"I love you too, Jaune." She whispered happily, breaking her persona for a moment just like Blake had done.

"This is... amazing, you two. Thank you so much, I love them." Jaune quickly put the chain around his neck before motioning towards his loves' gifts. "But now it's your turn..."

Blake wasted no time as she begun tearing apart the wrapping around her gift with her teeth while Weiss reluctantly got of off Jaune's lap. As soon as nothing but shredded paper remained of her gift's wrapping, Blake began meowing excitedly and happily, leaping onto her Master and nuzzling his neck with her new collar in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it Blake, you want me to put it on you?" Blake began meowing excitedly and Jaune picked up the collar. He gently reached towards her neck and undid her collar. Blake took a deep breath and sighed, feeling like that a part of her had just changed completely. Jaune quickly got about putting the new one on her, and Blake smiled again when he was finished. She felt like herself once more. Especially when her Master removed her old name tag and attached it to her new, incredibly comfortable collar.

Jaune looked over at Weiss as she picked up her gift and brought it in front of Blake and Jaune. She looked unsure at first, but one look and nod from her daddy made her happily tear at the wrapping paper. She froze and her heart stopped for a small second as the familiar white cloth stared back at her. She tore into the rest of it as quickly as possible, not believing it to be true.

"Daddy... how did you..." she couldn't finish the statement as she held onto the dress. _The_ dress. The one Winter had gotten for her on her 8th birthday that she had always loved. She had been heartbroken when it started becoming too small for her and her old father told her he wouldn't have a larger one custom made for her... but now here it was, in what looked like the perfect size.

"Your 'grandmother' is one hell of a seamstress." Jaune chuckled softly as his little girl sat staring at the dress. "You can put it on now, if you want..."

Weiss stood up and started to take off her dress, and Jaune watched as his 'little girl' lifted it up over her head. She lingered in her underwear for a split second, allowing Jaune to take in his fill of her body as she hesitantly stood over the dress. If she put it on... would it feel the same? Would it disappear? It honestly seemed too good to be true. Finally, she reached down and grabbed it. It felt so similar...

She remembered the softness of the cloth from way back when, she remembered how it felt against her skin, and how it felt wearing it. She remembered how happy and safe she felt wrapped in its gentle embrace. She felt every single bit of Winter's love in that dress. But now she felt her daddy's. She slipped it on.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie..." her daddy said softly and Weiss could feel her cheeks heat up. The feeling of the dress on her body... it... wasn't the same as before. It didn't feel as if Winter was always with her, always hugging her softly... it felt better.

Winter's soft embrace was now mixed with her daddy's, both of them making her entire body feel tingly with love. It fit perfectly, her 'grandmother' having compensated expertly for both her height and figure growth... though it did feel odd to for her to be wearing a bra with the dress, she didn't need one before after all…

She quickly worked around her dress, taking her bra off and pulling it out, letting it fall to the floor. Weiss hadn't grown much in the chest area since she was young, certainly not like Winter had. But there was still a very noticeable difference once her bra was off. A noticeable difference she knew her daddy liked, based on his gaze.

Blake crawled around her legs, rubbing her head against them as she mewled up at her. "What is it Blake?" Weiss asked, and Blake gestured with her head towards her daddy, and she realized he was lost in his own world staring right at her figure in the dress. She blushed. Blake meowed again, this time with a slight... sensuality. "Yes Blake, I do think it's time to give daddy our other present..."

 **Lemon will be inserted soon... sorry...**


	26. 26th day: Sleeping problems

"Jaune… Jaune are you awake…"

The soft voice right next to his ear made Jaune blearily open his eyes. He was met with pitch black darkness, though he knew that would be the case, his internal clock told him it was the middle of the night after all. He couldn't say he _enjoyed_ being woken up in the middle of the night while he was having a nice dream, but he knew if someone did go through the trouble of waking his admittedly lazy ass up it had to be at least somewhat important.

"Who's asking...?" He replied groggily while rubbing the sleep out of his.

"It's me…"

"Winter? It's the middle of the bloody night, what could be so important you had to walk all the way from your room to here and wake me up?"

"... I can't sleep…"

"... come again?"

"... I'm cold and I can't get comfortable or relaxed…"

"... that's it?"

"... I need your help…"

Jaune sighed as he sat up in his bed, careful to not make any noise that could wake up his teammates. He wanted to say that he was surprised someone woke him up, but considering how wild yesterday's festivities were he felt this outcome would be inevitable in the end. "What do you want me to do?"

"... come with me…" Winter's voice continued to be as soft as ever, her normal strong tone gone like the wind, and Jaune felt her hand grasp his, pulling him from his fluffy bed. He was dead tired and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep once again, but he couldn't refuse her. Both of them knew it, he always wanted to help, even if it meant he lost a few hours of sleep.

She lead him out of his team's dorm room and towards the communal areas, lying him down on one of the very comfortable couches once there. Jaune had no idea how she saw in the dark so well and he was about to ask her about it when he felt someone lay down next to him and place their head on his chest.

Winter let out a sigh of content as she felt Jaune's warm body against hers, his arms pulling her closer still. It was all his fault she couldn't sleep. If he had never showed her how nice sleeping with him felt she would never have known what she was missing out on whenever he wasn't at her side. He needed to take responsibility for his actions, and that involved letting her sleep with him whenever she felt cold or lonely for as long as she stayed at Beacon.

' _I want you as my cabin boy when I have to return to Atlas…'_ she thought, the rhythmic beating of Jaune's heart and the lifting and lowering of his chest as he breathed making her finally feel relaxed.

"You know you could have just asked me to come back with you to your room before we went to bed…" Jaune's voice made her bury her face in his chest, despite knowing there was no way he could see her blush in the darkness.

"Shut up…" she whispered, feeling Jaune's chest shake as he laughed quietly.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed…" he whispered back, kissing the top of her head softly, and Winter felt the urge to retort diminish as she began to fall asleep. She only heard four more words before she entered the world of dreams.

"I love you, Winter…"


	27. 27th day: Waking up

As Jaune awoke the first thing his senses registered was the sound of someone sobbing not far from where he was located, though what said person was sobbing about he had no idea. The second thing he registered was the immense pain lancing throughout his entire body. His head was pounding and his left legs felt like something had ripped it off and then melted it back on. A pained groan escaped his lips as he brought up a hand to rub at his sore head, though his thoughts about just what the hell had happened were interrupted as something, or more accurately _someone_ , crashed into his side, causing him to let out yet another groan of pain as a pair of slender arms encircled his neck.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" The fact that these words were screamed into his ear meant nothing to Jaune, his mind too focused on making his arms move around the shaking body of the one who shouted the words. He didn't know why she was crying into his neck, why she sounded so angry, or why she was hugging him as if her life depended on it, but he didn't really care either.

Blake was upset, and that meant he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy again. He wouldn't let someone he loved so much feel distraught or unhappy.

"Blake? What's wrong? What happened?" Only when he spoke did Jaune realize just how dry his mouth was, his voice sounding raspy. The dry soreness of his throat and mouth stopped being a problem as a pair of lips frantically met his and a wet tongue snaked its way into his mouth, the kiss being wet and salty from Blake's tears. The throbbing pain in his legs faded to the back of Jaune's mind as Blake continued to kiss him, sobs still rocking her body even while in his embrace.

"N-never do anything that stupid ever again…" she whispered quietly as they broke the kiss, her face quickly burying itself in his neck. "Your aura was gone... we thought you died… I thought I lost you…"

Jaune simply let her cry into his neck for a moment, gently caressing her silky black hair with one hand. He had no recollection of what had transpired, no memories of losing all his aura or almost dieing. "It's okay, Blake… I'm alive…" he too whispered quietly, pulling her closer as another sob brought fresh new tears from her eyes.

"Y-you dumbass… you stupid, selfless, fucking dumbass! Don't make me worry like that!" Blake's entire body was coiled up like a spring in Jaune's arms, but she made no attempts to lessen her grip on him.

"I'm sorry, Blake… I don't remember what I did, but I'm sorry..." Jaune's voice remained gentle and quiet, his hand still running through his kitten's hair to try and calm her down somewhat. "I love you… I would never make you worry intentionally…" Blake relaxed slightly at Jaune's words, though her arms were still wound tight around him, but her body losing some of its rigidness.

"Y-you don't remember…?" She sniffled, and he only shook his head. "Nothing?" Another shake. "... what's the last thing you remember happening?"

Jaune was silent for a moment as he searched his mind, trying to find his most recent memory. "I think I it's me waking up in my bed. I remember that you were still asleep, your head resting on my chest, and I thought you looked more beautiful than ever… after that it's all black. Nothing."

Her arms on slightly lessening their crushing grip on his neck, Blake removed her face from Jaune's neck, looking deeply into his eyes. Her own previously brilliant citrine orbs were red and puffy from crying, tears still running from them, and it broke Jaune's heart to see her like this. He slowly brought one of his hands up to her cheek, wiping away some of her tears with his thumb, and she leaned into his touch.

He watched her take a deep, shuddering breath before Blake's quiet, shaky voice met his ears. "Y-you… you've been in a coma for 13 days, Jaune… the doctors even doubted you would even wake up… we're in Atlas, on a mission, and what you described happened the morning before we came here… 23 days ago..."

Jaune said nothing, slowly processing the information. He'd lost 10 days worth of memories, and he had no idea what had even caused him to do so. "What… what happened?" He asked carefully, not sure he even wanted to know.

"A Niidnogg in a lake not far from here... it smashed you through the ice… you were down there for over 3 minutes fighting the thing…" Blake's voice cracked once again and she pushed her face into Jaune's neck, his hand coming up to rest on the back of her head as she fought back another sob. "W-when we got you up you were so cold… your aura was completely depleted and… and I couldn't hear your heartbeat…"

Jaune hated himself for putting the person he loved most in the world through this. He didn't care about his own injuries, he never did, all that mattered to him was that those he cared about were safe and happy.

"W-we… we rushed you to the hospital, Yang trying to keep you warm with her semblance… I've been here every day since you came here…"

"I'm sorry, Blake… I love you…"


	28. 28th day: Should've seen this coming

p style="text-align: center;"strongSo... we're not going to post any chapters until the 31st. Loneliest and I are honestly too f*cking tired to write the last few chapters at the moment so you'll have to wait until after new years to get them./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWe'll return on the 31st with a new years special and after that we'll add the missing 4 chapters whenever we feel up to it./strong/p 


	29. 31st day: New years kiss

In a world where monsters like the creatures of Grimm lurked around every corner and children more often than not met said creatures before they could read, it was quite hard to find something truly horrifying. But Jaune had found something that could make even Grimm weep in fear.

A very drunk Yang Xiao Long.

Jaune had met the illustrious hammered-Yang plenty of times in his day, it was kind of hard not to when he was "Yang Xiao Long's boy-toy that only she may touch", Yang's words not his, but never had seen Yang reach this completely smashed state.

"Jauuuuuuney~!" She sang into his ear, slurring his name horribly. Her arms were slung over his shoulder and she was playing with his chest as he was trying to have a delightful conversation with the only other sober person at the party, Ruby. He sighed as Ruby gave him an apologetic look that said, _"I'm terribly sorry for the way my sister acts when she's drunk."_ Jaune shrugged it off.

"Alright, I think I need to get her back to our apartment now. Or she's going to cause a scene." The need to do so became even more urgent when Yang kissed his ear, and the kiss turned from a kiss into sucking, and the sucking turned into her blowing on it.

"Yay! Let's go back so we can fuck all night! But don't tell Ruby, she's too young to know about sex~!" Had Jaune's hands not been busy trying to untangle her arms from his chest, he would have facepalmed at Yang's words. It was his turn to send an apologetic look towards Ruby, whose cheeks were blazing and Jaune could practically hear her innocence shatter apart.

"E-enjoy the rest of your night!" The younger girl squeaked out, swiftly turning around and stiffly Walking.

Finally, Jaune managed to get his hammered girlfriends hands away from his pants, only to have said girlfriend leap onto his back, her arms and hands once again on his chest.

Jaune could only sigh.

"Yang... please get off of me," he muttered, and of course she didn't listen. Her fingers drew hearts on his chest through his shirt, and he hated that that was giving him goosebumps.

"That's not what you'll be saying later, Jaune..." She whispered sensually into his ear, and he was absolutely stunned at how clear that came out. If there was one thing about drunk Yang that always amazed him, it was that no matter how bad the slurring got, she was still speaking crystal clear sentences. That was some feat, as he knew when he got drunk he mumbled incoherently, and most of his sentences had to do with how cute his family's cat was as a kitten.

"Y-Yang, you know we'd be out of here faster if you got off me." But still she refused.

"Oh I'll get you off alright... but you're comfy, and I don't want to walk. And you're warm. And I can press my boobs into your back~..."

Had his father been able to see him, Jaune knew he would have been disappointed. Here he was, an able bodied young man with a healthy sex drive and a gorgeous, willing girlfriend pushing her soft, heavenly breasts against his back... and he wasn't taking advantage of this oh so delectable opportunity.

"Please, Yang, you're drunk. I'm pretty positive I can get drunk too just by kissing you, you're so hammered, and I'll gladly carry you back to our dorms if you can't walk, but you pushing your boobs into my back isn't helping!" Jaune was met with silence, and when he chanced a glance over his shoulder he was met with the sight of Yang's head resting on said shoulder mouthing the word 'kiss', with an expression like she had just had the biggest epiphany ever.

"We almost forgot our new years kiss~!"

"Yang we've still got like five minutes," he deadpanned.

"But we still need to prepare! I can't kiss you from here!" Jaune was about to let out a happy sigh at the prospect of not having to carry his apparently horny as hell girlfriend, but then said girlfriend began climbing over his shoulder.

"Y-Yang? What the hell are you doing!?"

"You have to carry me this way instead, so I can give you the biggest kiss~!" Yang sang once again as she made her way into Jaune's, unwilling, arms. He was now carrying her bridal style and she was delightfully happy with how she could still push her boobs into Jaune's chest if she wanted to.

Jaune had a hard time saying that he didn't like holding her in such a way. Yang never liked to be held or carried when she was sober. She liked to be seen as strong and independent because of the way she grew up, or at least that's how Yang had phrased it. Raising your little sister all by yourself kind of did that, apparently. But now that Jaune was carrying her like she was his beautiful, blushing (from the alcohol, but still) bride, he couldn't say it wasn't absolutely amazing.

"Yang..." he sighed. "I love you, even the drunk you, which is sometimes very, very hard to deal with."

"You're going to be the hard one soon enough... and I love you too Jauney~..." Jaune couldn't help but chuckle how her voice went from suggestive and sultry to cute and happy all in the space of a few seconds. He leaned down towards her, keeping their lips apart just barely, Yang very clearly trying her hardest to reach up and steal an early kiss, as their friends behind and people around them started counting down.

"Ten..." he whispered against her lips. "Nine... eight... seven..."

"Six..." she chimed in.

"Five..." he continued.

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

The rest of the countdown was drowned out by the rest of the students cheering "One" excitedly, and then as their lips met in the next moment, everybody let out the loudest shouts either of them had ever heard, but they weren't paying attention to anything but the other's lips. The taste of alcohol was so strong on Yang's lips that Jaune wondered how the hell she was even still awake.

Yang had no intention of answering that silent question, both because she honestly had no idea herself and because she was for too busy enjoying the heavenly feeling of being held tightly against Jaune while kissing him deeply. She loved kissing. She always had, but something about doing it with Jaune felt even more amazing, more special. She could practically taste every single ounce of love she knew he always poured into their kisses and she loved it.

Neither of them showed any intention of stopping their kiss, not caring in the slightest about the cheering students all around them, they were too focused on moving their lips against one another and letting their tongues dance.

Jaune mind returned to him once more as one of the students bumped into him, bringing him back to cognizance. They were openly making out in front of everyone, how long would it be until they were doing more? He pulled away, much to Yang's dismay. "Okay, my little dragon, it's time to go back now... so we can continue in private." This made her happy again.


End file.
